


The Secret Stash of Scrooge McDuck!

by creatura726



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Awkward Debbigail, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dewey really is Brendon Urie, Did I mention Louie smokes weed?, Dirty Dancing, Drunk Dancing, Drunken Ducks, Drunken Kissing, Drunken Shenanigans, Especially Beakley, Explicit Sexual Content, Fan Soundtracks, First Kiss, First Time, Friends With Benefits, Grinding, Hallway Shenanigans, Huey is actually Abed from Community, Louie Duck Needs a Hug, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Never Have I Ever, Or Beakley, Please don't tell Scrooge, Skinny Dipping, Sloppy Makeouts, Stoner Louie, Underwater Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Violet is thirsty, Walking In On Someone, Wet Dream, lena needs a hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:07:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 49,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26767747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creatura726/pseuds/creatura726
Summary: Webby and the boys are left to their own devices for the weekend. As Webby and Dewey start to feel closer to each other they stumble upon Scrooge's secret stash of...things that Louie may or may not have already gotten a hold of. Rated Explicit for frequent language, underage use of drugs and alcohol, suggestive situations, and sexual activities. DuckTales belongs to Disney.
Relationships: Dewey Duck/Webby Vanderquack, Huey Duck & Violet Sabrewing, Lena (Disney: DuckTales) & Webby Vanderquack, Louie Duck & Lena (Disney: DuckTales)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	1. A Little Bit of R&R

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was taking a walk the other day and I seen a woman. A blind woman pacing up and down the sidewalk. She seemed to be a bit frustrated as if she had dropped something and had a hard time finding it. So after watching her struggle her for a while...
> 
> I originally posted this thing on FanFiction dot net and this got quite the amount of mileage. Let's see how it does here bois and gorls.

_7:38 p.m._

"What's so important about this adventure that we can't tag along?!" Dewey asked incredulously.

"For the last time," Scrooge replied, "it is not an adventure! It is a way for us to regroup as a family!"

_On a Friday_

"It wasn't too long ago your mother just walked back into your lives! Could you not see the drastic changes we have to make?!"

"Look, I get it mom's back and all," Louie replied, scoffing. "But c'mon…"

_Duckburg, U.S.A._

"You're not gonna leave _us_ alone in McDuck Manor for the entire weekend!" Louie had a point, as he usually does whenever he tries to be convincing. His argument skills could be described as uncanny.

"Scrooge, I know this is a dangerous take," Beakley reacted. She knew Louie Duck, of all members of Clan McDuck, was the least trustworthy. But with such a situation, she pleaded for Scrooge not to take his chances like this. "But Louie's right, you know."

"Beakley, don't worry! It's not like we're off on some dangerous outing, putting ourselves and each other at risk on purpose." Scrooge turned to face the boys and Webby, who had stood there listening. "It is the Boulevard for Broken Families Retreat!" He reiterated as he held a brochure out for them to see. "This is how we find a way to put the family back on track and continue our adventurous operations as normal! Who knows? Steven Universe and his dad might be there as well!" Scrooge finished, jokingly, earning a stern look from all four.

"Okay well," Huey chimed in, "so shouldn't we be involved as well?"

"Well, here's the thing," Donald began to answer as he finished making his way down the front stairs, followed by his sister. "You four tend to be attracted to highly sensitive information like a magnet. How—"

"In all fairness," Webby interrupted, "this 'sensitive information' is how we got your sister back! Really, what's gonna be different this time around if we join you?"

"What's gonna be different is that you're not joining us." Della answered, setting her duffel bag at the stairs next to Donald. "Look, guys, I know you guys care so much about us and, well, specifically you and Dewey," she continued, pointing to him and Webby, "while you guys were responsible for bringing me home and warning us of the Moon invasion, this whole thing is a retreat at the end of the day. It's not only meant to give us thing that we need to move into the next chapter of our lives, but also a break from this chapter!"

"And besides, all four of ye need a _huge_ break from everything we've been doing! Would it really hurt to just sit around in the mansion and kick back just for a few days?"

The kids all murmured to themselves in response. The last year has been quite turbulent for all of them. And believe it or not, it was all set in motion due to some particular blue-clad duck who sent the nanny out into the desert for good. Cruel.

"I mean, you're not wrong," Dewey concurred.

"That is, of course, if the last thing we need is to be snooping around looking for more potential threats to Clan McDuck," Louie retorted sarcastically.

"Which is why you're not coming!" Donald began to shout. Only when his sister put her hand on his shoulder did he take a deep breath and rethink his tone. "Scrooge is right. You four do need a break from all this adventuring."

* * *

The four adults, along with Launchpad McQuack, began to pile all their duffel bags, and other belongings, into Scrooge's limo. The kids followed them outside to say their goodbyes. Beakley's bags were the first in. After putting them in, she returned to her granddaughter.

"I don't think I have to remind you about common sense and acting on your best behavior while we're gone." she reminded Webby in a low tone. "I'm trusting you Webbigail. If they hurt you in any way—"

"Granny it's okay!" Webby exclaimed, waving her hands in front of her. "I can take care of myself anyway! I know they're not gonna hurt me or do anything to me I wouldn't be comfortable with. Especially, Dewey." Her eyes began to glisten slightly at saying her name.

"Yeah, we might have to have a talk about that when I get back," Beakley muttered to herself.

"What was that?" Webby asked.

"Nothing," Beakley reacted quickly. "Just…I love you dear." She pulled her in for a hug.

"I love you too Granny." Webby responded before they pulled away. Beakley returned to enter the car.

After stuffing all his and Launchpad's belongings into the car, Scrooge approached the boys.

"I know it's no use enforcing any sort of strict rules or curfew for any of you," he began almost sighing. "Just don't do anything I wouldn't do. More importantly, don't do anything I would do!" he continued giving the boys a stern look that _really_ could have read "don't do anything I would do," and the boys had a feeling they knew what that meant.

"Okay we know!" they responded in unison, all blushing as they waved their hands in front of their great uncle, pleading him not to continue.

"Heheheeee," Scrooged giggled in a high pitch. "I'm just messin' with ye. Just try not to break anything, or anyone for that matter!"

"Sure thing!" Huey responded.

"Bye Uncle Scrooge!" Dewey followed.

"Have fun on your trip!" Louie waved. Scrooge followed Beakley into the car, sitting next to her.

After putting her bags in, she came around to say her goodbyes to the kids. Thankfully, this goodbye was not going to be for long.

"Well, this is gonna be it, I guess," she started. There was still a little bit of pain in Dewey's mind knowing she was going to be gone again, but that pain would be relieved when he remembered that she'd be back soon. "I trust you boys can act with common sense. And don't worry, when we come back everything will be back to normal."

A slight hint of doubt began to grow in Louie's mind. Ever since her disappearance, things proved to be anything but normal. In fact, her return to their lives completely skewered their life trajectories from any path that could have even smelled normal. But then again, that's what normal was for them. Anything but. He grimaced at that thought. But that grimace slowly turned into a smile when Della brought all three of them in for a big hug. They all smiled, hugging her back before she pulled away.

"I'll be back," she mimicked, making a motion toward her prosthetic leg. The kids laughed in response as they saw her go back around the limo.

Donald was the last to put his bags in. And boy did he have plenty of them. As he tried to stuff one in the space in the back that was barely wide enough to hold it, has other bags began weighing down his shoulder. He responded by attempting to put one of his smaller bags into that empty space. The space, unfortunately, got smaller as a result from him moving his other bag out. Della came back around the limo to help him.

"Grrrraaahh!" Donald grunted as he attempted to stuff his bags once more. "You would think that with a goddamn expensive limo like this one, it would have all the room in the world for all this baggage!" He exclaimed to his sister as he leaned back weakly on his infinite pile of luggage, dripping in sweat.

"I can take my stuff with me if you want," Della offered. As expected, Donald refused and took his own bags with him.

"No, it's fine," he replied, "but thank you. I'll take my own stuff with me."

"Okay, sure."

After Della moved into the car, Donald made his way in, trying desperately to pop all his bags in. Fortunately, he did. But at a cost: they all popped into the car and piled onto him, squishing him into the opposite wall right next to Beakley. She and Della sighed as the door was closed.

"This is the last time," Donald grunted from underneath the luggage, "I take travel tips from Goofy!"

"Scrooge I must ask you again," Beakley began, looking sternly at him. "Do you really think it's a good idea to leave the kids alone in the mansion for the _entire_ weekend?" she finished in a low tone.

"Of course not!" he scoffed. "Like we mentioned, the only reason they're not coming is because the last thing we need in this retreat is _stress_! No enemies, nobody coming back to seek revenge after decades, no more dark family secrets, no uncovering anything else that could cause us more trouble in the future!"

"Well I suppose," Beakley sighed in response. Nobody really ever knew what to expect with Scrooge McDuck. But Scrooge always knew what to expect with pretty much anyone else. And Beakley was fine with that for the most part. "It's not as bad as having to repair any damages caused to the mansion while we're gone."

Launchpad lowered his own window so he could say his goodbyes to the kids. "You folks take care!"

"Goodbye! Have fun! See ya!" they all shouted as they watched the limo drive away around the giant golden dollar bill sign. Louie's smile immediately turned back into a frown as he walked back into the mansion.

"Ugh! Sensitive information _my ass_!" Louie shouted. "If it's not such a big deal, why couldn't we come along?"

"Probably because if we do, it will become a big deal." Huey responded, closing the door and letting Dewey and Webby enter.

"I mean he's not wrong." Webby chimed in. "We do kind of need to relax a little bit. And besides, we have the whole mansion pretty much to ourselves! We can do whatever we want, huh? Right?" Webby nudged Louie with her elbow, trying to convince him back into his usual self.

"I suppose," Louie sighed, finally giving in. "It's about time we had a little R & R to ourselves I guess. I'll be in my room, easing my mind from all of this."

"Well, I like to make use of my time," Huey inserted. "I'll be in the study, if anyone needs me," he finished, taking his JWG with him.

"Ugh! Do you ever leave that book alone?!" Louie asked. Huey actually thought about his answer.

"Not really, no," he pondered.

"Well if you love it so much why don't you marry it?" Louie asked mockingly in response, prompting Huey to shove his face away. "Hey!" he shouted before pushing back harder. The two brothers engaged in a small scrap, to which Dewey and Webby laughed.

"Yep!" Webby began. "Louie's back to normal!"

"Sure is!" Dewey responded. "So, wanna finish up _Breaking Bad_?"

"I thought you'd never ask!" Webby exclaimed gleefully. "It's been a while since we could watch anything kid-unfriendly without supervision!" Dewey let out a chuckle before they both hopped over the couch. After a minute of remote button-pushing, Huey and Louie finished their scrap, pushing off each other and heading to their respective destinations as the TV began to sound off.

Louie wiped his nose before heading back up the main stairwell that led to the triplets' room. Meanwhile, as Huey descended into the study with his book, he began to ponder.

 _Why does Louie need to ease his mind every time they're gone?_ he thought to himself. This wasn't the first time they were going to be left alone in the mansion. But every time they have been, Louie had always reserved at least 5 minutes to himself making up a different excuse every time. It was starting to bother Huey. Hopefully it wasn't going to become a problem in the future. He knew Louie had abandonment issues and for the most part, he seemed to have a pretty good cap on his temper when it came to that. But _every_ time they had the mansion to themselves? It began to sound irregular, if not troublesome. That being said, he couldn't help himself. He entered the study and opened the Junior Woodchuck Guidebook to a section that read "How to Hack Surveillance Cameras."

"I'm sorry to have to do this, bro," he muttered softly to himself as he began reading.

Louie reached his room where he walked into the door and closed it shut behind him. He took a deep breath and smirked as he exhaled.

"Time to ease my mind," he chimed.

-CUE TITLE SCENE—

_Life is like a hurricane…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then DuckTales woo-oo and yada yada and all that jazz.
> 
> By the way that little time slot and location thing is an (obvious) reference to one of my favorite shows It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia.


	2. A Secret Shelf Full of Liquor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So last time we were here, the adults in McDuck Manor left for some mountain family therapy retreat half-assedly named after a Green Day song. (who would have come up with such a lame name amirite?) The kids have been left to their own devices. And trust me when I say that's not exactly a good thing. So, here we are as Louie Duck gets ready to ease his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should note that the kids in this story (who are anthropomorphic ducks like in the show) are slightly aged into their early teens, so that any of what's about to happen at least makes some sense. Dewey and Webby are kind of at this stage where they start to have feelings for each other, but are super confused because they're sort of still children and are very awkward about it with each other.

Louie approached his desk and pulled out a speaker from the drawer, hooking it up to his phone via Bluetooth. He left his phone on his desk after picking a song.

_2AM – Slightly Stoopid_

He made his way back to the door but turned to pull open a wooden panel below the wall. "Thank you Duckworth for the secret drawer!" he mused as he took out a small baggy, a lighter, and a small sheet of paper. He kicked the drawer back shut and returned to his desk. Sitting there, he laid out the paper and lined up the green-ish scrumpled contents of the baggy along the paper before rolling it up and sticking it in his mouth. He turned on the lighter and touched the flame to the end of his roll before inhaling. After removing the blunt, he exhaled deeply, letting a crisp puff of smoke fill the air in front of him.

"Man I miss this," he eased, letting the intoxicatingly addictive scent of weed fill his mouth as he practically melted into his chair. Damn, that felt good. The sound of reggae rock flowed soulfully into his ears, relaxing his body even further. In that moment, that was all he could hear and all he could feel. And it felt so good.

One of the lights on the chandelier hanging high above the room began to blink lightly before making very small movements until it fixated upon Louie. Behind that light was a camera, one so well hidden that it had to have been installed by Beakley. Had it not been for Huey's intellect and abilities to use skills not already provided to him by his guidebook, it would otherwise have not been breached. Huey kept reworking the camera's focus, zoom, and positioning until he found his brother. And he was completely disappointed with what he saw.

"Aw, you gotta be shitting me," he muttered as he watched his brother take another whiff of his newly rolled blunt. How could he do this to him? To his family? What could he possibly thinking that is making any of this okay? As much as he wanted to march up to him and confront his brother about it, he decided maybe it wasn't the best idea. He had an idea why he was doing it so he didn't want to be too upfront about it. But he had to say something. He solemnly left the camera room and began to head back out the study.

* * *

 _Where's my money bitch?!_ The TV blared repeatedly for a while.

"Wow, are we really this behind?" Dewey asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I guess it has been a long time," Webby responded. She then laid her head on Dewey's shoulder. Dewey almost instinctively moved his arm over the back of her neck so that her head rested on his chest. Webby then laid her legs onto the couch, away from him.

Dewey's eyes shifted between the TV and Webby as he felt her lightly press her lower back into his hip. She looked like she felt comfortable nuzzling herself into him. It felt natural, almost perfect, like her. To say that he has been thinking about her a bit more as of late would be an understatement. As he continued to eye her cute figure, he couldn't help but contemplate how every major event from discovering the Spear of Selene to teaming up in the ring at Valhalla seemed to bring them closer together. It made the feeling of her body resting on his all the better, temporarily taking his focus off the TV. His hand began to subconsciously drift softly along her side down to her hip, noting the supple yet subtle curves in her body as he did so. Webby let out an audible deep breath in response as they continued to watch their show.

 _Yo you don't wanna watch something other than this_ , the TV sounded off after an awkward silence, _like, I don't know, Mister Rogers?_

"Do you wanna watch Mr. Rogers?" Dewey jokingly asked. Webby gave a weird look almost like she was about to laugh.

"No," she scoffed, creasing her eyebrows. She waited a few seconds before asking him. "Do you?"

"I mean," Dewey began almost mockingly if not awkwardly. "I love the man, you know, uh, he's a very positive influence. Uh, he's very important to our generation. But, uh, I'm not sure if I wanna watch _Mister Rogers' Neighborhood_ at this very moment," he finished, moving his arms for emphasis on the last handful of words.

"Okay," Webby replied. After another while, Dewey began to adjust himself once more so that he was sitting at the end of the couch. This allowed Webby to shift her own position so that she was resting across Dewey's upper body. Dewey let his left arm rest on the top of the couch. His right arm resting by his side, his hand lightly touching Webby's side. As Webby shifted her own arms across her body, she let herself relax on his. She began to shift her lower backside into his hips. A small grin grew on her face as he slightly lowered himself further into her backside. She couldn't help but stifle a moan. He found a perfect spot for himself. One that was not just comfortable for him, but also one that felt good because she was there. Webby's body on top of his felt absolutely wonderful. He could barely concentrate on watching the TV anymore because he was lost in the fact that someone was beautiful as Webby was with him in that space and time. Nothing ever seemed closer than this. He began to feel his heart beat through his chest. There was no denying how good her cute little butt felt dangerously close to his—

 _DEWEY!_ he snapped out of his own thoughts, blinking rapidly without moving himself, to his own surprise. _Now? Really?! Come on, man, she's right on top...of...you..._ His thoughts trailed off as he reminded himself. He had to admit, she had slowly become more and more attractive over the years that they've known each other. He had spent the last few days debating with himself whether that was truly the case or if he was just seeing things. Or why he hadn't developed even the courage to ask her out. It was also becoming increasingly clear that she enjoyed getting touchy with him. There was no way to properly encapsulate his increasing nervousness around her as of late. He knew for sure, though, that he had begun to feel differently about her now. He knew he was feeling more strongly about her, but he couldn't quite put into words what exactly that feeling was. One thing was certain: he couldn't help but crave just a bit more physical intimacy with her. Maybe this weekend was it. Maybe this weekend was the weekend where he'd get a bit more—

Webby never felt so comfortable, so perfect, so blissful. Lying on Dewey's body was like sinking into a cloud. She almost began to drift off into sleep from how good he felt. As she let her mind wander, she could hear her own breath slowly starting to grow heavier. _There's no way he could possibly feel this good_ , she thought to herself. She felt something begin to lightly graze her stomach, like a piece of cloth sliding across her torso. Her eyes shifted toward it, seeing that it was Dewey's hand, which stopped to rest on her stomach. She let out a deeper breath, musing at how good it felt. Not too long after, his other hand begin to slide across her lower body from the other side. His right hand stopped at her hip, his fingers slightly bordering onto her thigh. Webby began to her more of her own breathing as her mind began to race at the speed at which she spoke, in typical Webby fashion. _Is it just me or is it starting to feel a bit warmer? Could it be Dewey? Am I sweating on him? Why am I thinking so frantically? Can 15 minutes really save you 15 percent or more on car insurance? Is it okay for his hand to be where it is right now? Why does it feel so good? And why do I somehow want it closer to my—_

"Hey, Webbs," Dewey began softly, snapping Webby out of her trance. Her eyes immediately widened as she heard his voice. "You watching the TV anymore?"

"Mmm, no," she replied, "not really."

"Okay, good," Dewey started, shifting himself back up into an upright position on the couch, prompting Webby to do the same. "I wanted to talk to you about something." Dewey paused the show.

"Okay, sure," she replied, looking at him innocently, even though she had a feeling she knew what he was going to talk about.

Dewey took a deep breath. "Have you been feeling different lately? Like, I guess about, you know, us?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm talking about, um, you know, like—" Webby couldn't help but let her eyes glisten at how badly he was stumbling on his words. Maybe that's how she's feeling inside herself too about him. "I guess this whole thing about everything that has happened...or," he was starting to stutter. Goddamn, it's making him look way too cute! Time to tease him a little bit.

"You've been beginning to feel like every major event in our lives since we first crossed paths has somehow brought us much closer together?" Webby finished, realizing that the best way to fluster him was to try to read his mind. It was a move that resembled getting into his head. And Dewey was stumped. She got him good.

"Um, yeah!" Dewey exclaimed awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head. "That's kinda what I was going to say!"

"Right, yeah," Webby continued, adjusting herself in the couch. She sat so that her legs fell over the seat, causing her hips to curve into the couch, her right arm posted atop the couch holding up her head. Dewey began to blink more slowly as his eyes became fixated on her adorable posture. She continued. "I agree. Do you also feel like, different around me, like kind of nervous I guess? Or—" her eyes shot open as if she had asked the wrong question, which she inferred from seeing Dewey blush upon having asked the question. "Sorry, was that too forward?"

"Yeah, probably," Dewey began to rub his arm. "Although, to your credit, we have been doing, I guess, more...things lately."

 _Things? Have we even begun to do_ things _?_ Webby pondered incredulously to herself. Now it was her turn to be nervous.

"Like, does that make us, you know, boyfriend and girlfriend?" Dewey asked. Too far forward.

"Boyfriend and girlfriend?" Webby responded. That was it. The big question. The one that was sure to catch her dead in her tracks and put her little teasing game to an end. Had it not been for her will to answer the question as quickly as possible, she might have been paralyzed where she sat. "I mean, um...uh...not really. W—we haven't even kissed!" She felt relieved having said that out loud because it somehow reassured her that their relationship wasn't anywhere near romantic. That would have been too heavy for her.

"Oh, right, yeah," Dewey stuttered. "Haha, that's a thing." He paused deciding whether to really ask what he was about to ask. "Do...do you wanna kiss?"

Webby's brain was completely racked. Did he just ask if she wanted to kiss him? It broke her mind to an unintelligible point of delusion. "Um, no—I mean, yes! Or, I mean you're cute and all, but—Wait, why did I say that?..." _Oh crap! I thought he meant to say kiss! (sigh) Thank God!_ "Oh, oh God. I could have sworn you said 'kiss.' Whew! (clears throat) Okay what was it that you were asking?"

"Um, nevermind," Dewey uttered as he looked away. Maybe he shouldn't have asked that question.

"No, tell me!" Webby implored. Or maybe it didn't matter.

"No, really, it was nothing!" Dewey insisted, averting eye contact.

"Come on, you can't just start something and not follow through!" Webby raised her arms.

"I didn't ask anything!" Dewey yelled, putting his hands in the air with conviction.

"Alright, fine," Webby sighed. It was time to be back in control of the situation. "Then if you won't tell me, you have two choices: A) I can tell everyone about your little escapades in the nude..."

"Wait, what?" Dewey uttered blankly.

* * *

_Girls/Girls/Boys – Panic! At The Disco_

_"And never did I think that I..." Dewey sang along to his speaker as he rhythmically peeled off his light blue long-sleeve, "...would be caught in the way you got me, just push that little girl aside and just give in..." He threw his shirt in the air, letting it fall freely. The shirt managed to touch the ground on the beat before the chorus came in._

_There he was, Dewey Duck, ass-naked, dancing like no one was watching and singing like no one was listening. Because no one was watching and no one was listening. It was yet another day alone in the mansion. Louie spent his time in the TV room playing video games while Huey was off with Violet somewhere in the woods, leaving Dewey with the room all to himself. And that meant he could do whatever the hell he wanted, which he did. So there he was, dancing in his birthday suit in the middle of the room without a care in the world. Letting the breeze graze his bare body, he couldn't resist gyrating his hips to the beat. There was something about shaking his bare tail that just felt so good. Until he heard the doorknob turning._

_"Hey Dewey check out what I found in the—" Webby began to ask as she opened the door to the boys' room to an ungodly sight to say the least._

_Her mind kept yelling at her to close the goddamn door, but she couldn't. She was frozen. So frozen she couldn't decipher whether she was terrified or stunned by the sight of him completely nude. After a few seconds Dewey began to scream. Then Webby began to scream. Webby never shut a door more quickly in her entire life._

_"LOUIE WHERE'S THE BLEACH?!" She yelled as she ran back down the stairs._

* * *

"Oh..." Dewey managed out of his mouth. He couldn't. He just couldn't.

"Oh, yeah." Webby irked. "That memory has been branded into my brain with a hot scalding iron!"

"Well, um, what's option B?" he muttered.

"Option B is getting pelted relentlessly with darts!" she proclaimed as she, in record time, lifted a cushion from the couch to take out her patented dart gun, which had already been loaded beforehand, causing Dewey to yelp. She then used it to force him into a wall of books next to the TV.

"I guess between the two I'd take option B," he spoke nervously.

"Ah, well B it is then!" Webby opened fire.

"Come on! No fair!" Dewey attempted to shout ran around the room, chased by Webby. "I'm defenseless!"

"That's too bad!"

"Did Louie teach you how to blackmail people?!"

"Huh. Where is Louie?" Webby asked, her focus being interrupted as she lowered her pistol. A smirk grew on Dewey's face, but wouldn't be there for long. "Hey!" Webby shouted as she regained her focus, shooting one more dart his direction. Fortunately, he developed enough awareness to jump out of the way, forcing Webby to miss.

That dart, however, would prove to be highly crucial in a different way. Dewey's quickness left an opening between two books on a shelf for the dart to move through and hit the wall, almost like a shot through the Death Star. However, once the dart hit the wall, the shelf began to rotate slowly. Dewey and Webby stood slack-jawed at what they were witnessing. After a few seconds, the rotation came to a halt, revealing another whole shelf; this one, however, didn't hold books at all. The hidden side of what turned out to be a double-sided shelf was filled left to right and top to bottom with bottles of liquor. Webby let her gun clack to the floor. No one moved their mouths for a good minute or so. Then Dewey spoke.

"That had to be the corniest revealing of a secret shelf full of liquor."

"That's not just any secret shelf full of liquor, Dewey." Webby responded, walking toward the shelf. Facing him, she pointed back as she gave him the full disclosure. "That's the Secret Stash of Scrooge McDuck!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun! Dun! DUUUUUUUUNNNNNN! Also sorry for the whole Dewey thing. That scene was inspired by the Girls/Girls/Boys music video which is just a slow zooming out of a naked Brendon Urie (or was he...?) and Dewey reminds me too much of Brendon Urie, so I wanted to play to that comparison a little bit.
> 
> Also, some of you may have noticed the Jesse Pinkman tag at the top of the story. As you may or may not have found out, that was no longer completely random or a mistake. Yes, Jesse Pinkman from Breaking Bad is a featured character in this chapter and this chapter only. I literally added his tag just for the lolz jaja I'm lame


	3. Kiss or Get Kissed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on...eh who gives a crap? Huey looks to talk to Louie about his little weed problem, while Webby's awkward conversation with Dewey leads them into inadvertently discovering Scrooge's liquor-filled bookshelf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: It gets a little hot toward the middle-end of this chapter...

_Badfish – Sublime_

Another puff of smoke filled the room which had now been occupied by nothing else other than Louie, his music, and the smell of weed. Louie was about to take another smoke before he heard a knock on the door.

"Oh shit!" Louie exclaimed lowly before haphazardly rushing to the other side of the room, stumbling off his chair as he did so. He approached the "secret drawer" as he called it, and fumbled in stuffing all his recreational _supplies_ into the panel before closing it shut, but not without smushing some of the weed causing it to stick out slightly.

"Hey, can I come in?" a familiar voice asked from behind the door. Louie looked up, giving a half-effort stare of concern before answering.

"Um, no," he replied slowly after a pause, finally managing to stuff is weed back into the panel.

"I just wanna grab something," the voice called back as Louie fumbled with the open panel, worried that the stench of his weed may not have left the room yet.

""Uh, d—no man. Noooo," Louie replied with a slight slur.

"No? I don't wanna grab something?" the voice replied in question.

"No man, noooo it's a mess in here," Louie responded as he put his ear to the door.

"Dude I can tell you're stoned," the voice interrupted. Louie couldn't help but laugh because he knew it was true.

"Hehe damn right I am," he chortled, "haha come on in."

When Louie opened the door he saw the biggest face of disbelief on his brother he had ever seen anyone else. Huey could not move at all because of what he saw: his brother's beak putting on the sliest smile as if he had been nothing but enjoying himself for the last...however long he's been in there for. But what really did it for Huey wasn't even the rancid stench of marijuana that began to make its way out the door. It was the red that almost matched the red in his own hat, which managed to seep into Louie's eyes. He had to blink back into focus just to make sure he wasn't seeing hallucinating that red as a result of possible contact high. No. That red was real. And so was Louie's horrid condition. Horrid, that is, had it not been for how much Louie seemed to have been enjoying himself. This did not stand out well for Huey.

"Jesus Christ dude!" Huey coughed. "You are high as fuck!"

"I know right?" Louie responded with a goofy smile, lifting his blunt. "Wanna smoke?"

"No, no thank you," Huey retorted, waving his hands out as he made his way into the room. "About that..."

"Nah, it's alright," Louie began, his voice sounding a bit raspier than usual. "I'm all for letting people do what they want you know? If you don't wanna smoke, you don't wanna smoke bro. And that's just fine with me man."

"That's great Lou," Huey responded as he opened the window to let out the smell after Louie had already closed the door.

"Hey you ever heard of Sublime?" Louie asked curiously in his low voice as he approached Huey.

"No, not at all," he responded, half going along with whatever state Louie was in. "Are you listening to them right now?"

"Yeah man," Louie started, "they're like if reggae, rock, and ska had like a threesome and they all got pregnant with the same baby but it's not like they're clones. No, they'd be like one reggae-rock-ska baby shared by like three uteruses...or is it uteri?"

"It's uteri," Huey replied quickly. It was obvious by the tone of his voice that he had already had enough of his brother's rambling. "Look here's what—"

"You know I've been thinking lately," Louie started rambling again, interrupting his brother as he took his seat. "Man, like if everybody just you know like be focused on their own stuff man. Like if we let all ducks be ducks and let all birds be birds you know all this discrimination stuff wouldn't be happening. It's a cruel world out there man," Huey began nodding his head slowly half paying attention, mouth open as if he were saying _uh-huh_. "But I feel like deep down inside all everyone really wants is love man. No matter how hateful they may seem on the outside all they want is to be loved bro. You know, remember all those bad guys we've encountered? I feel like all of them just wanted somebody to love them you know? Maybe they wouldn't have been, like, bad in the first place. Like if we could all just let each other be there'd be nothing but love and peace..." Louie finally finished, slowly panning his hands out in a rainbow motion for emphasis. Huey's left eye began to twitch after what felt like about an hour of somehow coherent rambling.

"Yeah that's great, where did you get all that by the way?" Huey spoke, pointing to Louie's joint.

"I told you man I was just thinking—" Louie began slightly irritated.

"I meant the weed." Huey clarified. Louie's eyes slowly shot halfway open upon realizing what his brother was referring to.

"Oooooohhh yeah I found that in the TV room," he answered.

"Wait the...TV room," Huey asked, waving his hands in disbelief.

"Yeah dude," Louie answered in his low voice.

"Like the room where you usually go and watch _Ottoman Empire_?" Huey pointed in its direction.

"Yeah. T. V. Room." Louie retorted, making the American sign language signals for each letter and word.

"Right, I know sign language," Huey began to get irritated. "What I don't know is how you expect me to believe that you were just gonna find random weed lying around in that particular room."

"Nah dude it wasn't just lying around. I had to like push a button and one of the shelves would just turn around and go like whoosh and shit, you know?" Louie finished.

"Whoosh and shit? Do you have any idea how high you are right now?!" Huey yelled, raising his hands.

"Ahahahanoooo..." Louie answered with a smirk on his face.

Huey sighed roughly into his hands. _Hooooo man this is gonna take forever if I don't just get to the point_ , he thought to himself. He cleared his throat and finally got to the reason he was there. "Look, I know mom's been gone for like our entire lives and only so recently did she come back and now it's super weird because..."

"What?" Louie sat up in his seat, dropping his blunt. He began to blink as if he were awakening from his high. "Whoa whoa whoa wait no. If you think this, me smoking, thing is about mom then no. You're completely wrong dude."

"I'm not saying you're doing it because of mom," Huey began, extending his hands with conviction. "I'm just saying maybe there's a better way of—"

If you're incinerating—"

"Insinuating."

"Incinerating," Louie continued, slurring, "that maybe the fact that we've you know, gone our whole lives without a mother and that maybe now that she's all of a sudden Rick Sanchez-ed back into our lives and that maybe..." Louie began to sound more desolate, "...it's disrupted our regular life routine and that maybe (sniffle) as much as I've missed her, I don't know how to feel about her because she kinda..." Louie began to tear up, "...ditched us before we were even born...and...now (sniffle) she wants to try and raise us...because she...loves...us..." Louie could barely finish. He burst into heavy sobs as he collapsed forward, falling into his brother's chest. Huey couldn't help but feel for him. Everything he said was true. Della scratched and clawed all her way from the moon just to get back to her sons. But she showed up too late. And as much as they embraced her return, the circumstances behind her absence made it feel wrong. Huey tightly embraced his brother, letting him cry into his chest. He closed his eyes as he rested his head on Louie's despite his brother screaming outwardly of weed.

"It's okay Lou," Huey reassured him softly as his cries began to die down. "I feel the same way too." Huey pet his brother's head before speaking again. "By the way your tears smell like weed."

"Dude I'm so sorry for springing this on you man." Louie teared as he let himself go from his brother's embrace.

"I'm sorry for ever reminding you of this."

"Hey, if you ever want, you know, a smoke," Louie sniffled, "offer's always up," he finished with half a smile.

"I appreciate it," Huey responded. "I'll probably never take it up but I appreciate it." He patted his brother on the back before a thought came to his mind. "Hey I think I know a song that will cheer you up..."

* * *

"Wow, didn't know Uncle Scrooge used to party this hard," Dewey raised his eyebrow, still staring in awe at the giant library shelf before him. The shelf extended between two sides of the room, lined across and down with various methods of recreationally relaxing oneself. Shining bottles of whisky, rum, tequila, vodka, you name it, gleamed in the light as they adorned the top two shelves. The shelf below featured bottles of wine stocked like a marching band block. Below that was a shelf filled with brews and beers, some in cans, some in glass bottles. The next shelf was widely assorted with various strains of weed, stacks of Cuban cigars, vapes, and even bongs. Finally, the very bottom shelf held a shiny array of glasses for beer, shots, wine, cocktails, and even a cocktail shaker. There was also, of course, the occasional misplaced bottle of rum or some other hard liquor in the bottom shelves.

"With the things we've come to know about Scrooge," Webby replied, "any _thing_ you can think of: money, treasures, enemies, he probably has an undisclosed supply of those in spades," she finished as she went to pick up a bottle of Quack Daniels for inspection.

"Then how did you know about all this?" Dewey asked almost skeptically, crossing his arms.

"Of course I know about this thing!" Webby answered as she put back the bottle. "It's in my journal!"

"And what is a library shelf full of weed and booze doing in your journal?!" Dewey asked even more incredulously, but before he could let Webby answer he sped to the shelf to present Webby with just the very things she would potentially be dealing with, pulling each bottle from the shelf as he pronounced their names. "Quack Daniels?! Heinefalken?! Captain Sparrow?! Pato-rón?! Jose Carioca?!"

"I only planned to examine—wait Jose Carioca?" Webby interrupted herself, startled at the name of the tequila brand. "He has a brand of tequila?"

"Yeah, his family owns a distillery." Dewey answered.

"Huh. I did not know that." Webby chimed.

"Well did you know that tequila is a sort of _alcohol_?" Dewey glared, pointing to the bottle in his hand while shoving it in Webby's face.

"Yeah, I know what alcohol is, _Dewford DucK!_ " Webby overenunciated the _k_ as she shoved the bottle out of her face. "I've also," she sighed as she looked down, "been wanting to try it for a while now actually."

"Webby, you know what this could do to you!" Dewey responded with deep concern. "Think about what happen—"

"I know what could happen, Dewey," Webby pressed on. "I could get alcohol poisoning and it could probably highly affect my liver if I drink too much, which I won't!"

"Or even worse," Dewey continued, putting the bottle down, "you could get addicted. You could become an alcoholic." Webby sighed. "Webbs, you know how much it would pain me to see you like that."

"Dewey, c'mon, you can trust me," Webby reassured him anxiously, putting her hand on his shoulder. "You know I'm strong enough not to let it get to my head. I mean besides who knows? I'll probably have one drink and not like it anyway. You know, I just wanna see what all the fuss is about." As she spoke, Webby's hand began to glide along Dewey's arm until it reached his hand. "Promise," she finished with glittering eyes as she felt her hand interlock with Dewey's.

Dewey looked at the hand that intertwined itself with his. He began to feel her reassurance just from feeling her hand in his own. He knew Webby meant well and wanted to trust her. But if he truly loved her, as unsure as he felt about love, he knew he couldn't just sit by and let her inebriate herself while he remained sober. It wouldn't be fair. He had to be willing to take the same chance. He let out a sigh as he began to answer.

"You know what? I'll try it with you."

"Awww Dewey!" Webby squealed as she hugged him tightly, causing him to yelp. "You're the best!"

"You're my best friend!" He hugged her back. "I wouldn't let anything like that happen to you." Dewey broke from the embrace, keeping his hands on her arms. "But if we're gonna do it maybe we shouldn't keep it a secret."

"Oh yeah, that's true." Webby agreed. "I think we can all agree that last time that happened it didn't exactly go down so well."

_The Impression That I Get – The Mighty Mighty Bosstones_

Amid the loud muffled sound possibly coming from a speaker that penetrated through the door, Dewey turned the knob, hoping this time a conversation with his brothers wouldn't end in turmoil because of a secret kept.

"Hey you guys should—" Dewey began as but as he opened the door, he was met with this:

"IIIIIIIIII NEEEVERRR HAD TO KNOCK ON WOOD!" Louie screamed in his brother's face along to the boomingly loud music. Behind him was Huey dancing (clothes on, thankfully) happily, as was revealed when Louie made his way back to the center of the room. They continued singing and bouncing rhythmically as Louie put his arm around his brother. Huey pumped his fist to the beat while Louie took another whiff of his joint. Dewey and Webby looked on in confusion, having no idea what to make of what they were seeing.

"Okay, cooooolll," Dewey gave thumbs up while he slowly closed the door. He looked Webby in the eyes. A beat. Then they burst into laughter.

"Did you see Louie's eyes?!" Webby belted out, clutching her stomach from laughing so much.

"Oh my God dude, he looked stoned out of his mind!" Dewey responded gleefully. They laughed some more. Webby let out one last howl before returning to her usual demeanor.

"I don't know about you," she began, "but after seeing him like _that_ ," Webby cleared her throat before glaring at Dewey with a smirk, "I think...the bar has been set."

* * *

"So, where should we start?" Dewey asked as he scanned the stash top to bottom.

"Hmmm," Webby mused putting her finger to her chin as she scanned left to right. "Maybe we can start with beer, see where we go from there."

"Are you kidding?" Dewey asked incredulously. "Beer tastes gross."

"Well, how do you know?" Webby asked skeptically, turning to face him as she put her hands on her hips. Dewey let out a sigh before revealing the truth.

"Uncle Donald gave me a sip one time just to try it and...I didn't exactly like it." Dewey answered with disdain.

"So you've already had alcohol before," Webby glared.

"It was literally just a fingertip's worth of beer!" Dewey's hands shot in the air.

"So then where do you propose we start then?" Webby asked, turning back to the shelf.

"Hmmm I don't know," Dewey pondered as he went to pick up the misplaced Captain Sparrow bottle. "This bottle of rum looks cool."

Webby grabbed two plastic cups and began pouring the rum. After she finished pouring, she handed Dewey his cup. The faint scent of spiced rum protruded his nostrils, causing him to blink.

"So, uh, cheers," Dewey proclaimed sheepishly.

"Cheers!" Webby answered back. The two then crashed their cups together before bringing them to their lips.

The liquor stung their tongues once it entered their mouths. Both Dewey and Webby immediately spat out whatever they drank to the side in a flurry of liquid. Webby let out a couple of coughs as Dewey groaned.

"Is this the kinda stuff adults like to drink?!" Dewey questioned.

"Oh, come on!" Webby complained. "That one didn't even count! Let's try it again!"

"I guess you're right," Dewey caved after thinking for a bit. "Maybe this time we should take it a bit slower."

"Agreed. One more sip!"

"Cheers." They both pronounced at the same time. They brought their cups together once more and began sipping from them.

This time, they let the burning liquor seep over their tongues. As slow of a burn as it was, it was gone and in their digestive systems just like that. The taste provided their tongues with sort of a syrupy flavor with hints of spices and...wood? It was as sweet as it was savory. But the aspect of their taste that stood out was the layer of sting that the drink brought onto their taste buds. Instead of it being sharp, it felt like a blanket of it had been draped over them and left to systematically fade out ever so slowly. After a couple of seconds, Webby spoke.

"Well?" she asked, curious as to what Dewey thought of the beverage they just tasted. Dewey let out a small howl from the aftertaste.

"Man, they don't call it burning liquor for nothing!" he remarked, still trying to get used to the stinging in his mouth. "What did you think of it?"

"I...kinda liked it," Webby answered. "How about you?"

"Yeah...me too," Dewey responded.

"Gotta be honest," Webby began, putting her finger to her chin, "I kinda wanna finish it..."

"You sure?" Dewey asked, concerned. "I just don't want anything bad happening to you."

"You don't have to worry about a thing, Dew! We're in this together! It'll be like another one of our adventures, only at home, y'know?" Webby smiled innocently. That innocence would not too long after be replaced with an idea. "Tell you what? Why don't we make this fun!"

"Okay," Dewey raised his eyebrow with a smirk.

"Last one of us to finish their drink...has to kiss the other right on the beak."

Dewey blushed. Hard. _She figured out what I asked earlier. FUCK!_ It was like getting slimed at the Kids' Choice Awards. No pretext. No context. No advance knowledge. The question just hit him like an enormous wave of splashing green. Only this time, he wasn't thinking twice. The most difficult part: he wanted it. In fact, he only took a deep breath when he realized that she wanted it too. Otherwise, she wouldn't have sprung it on him like that. Either he was going to kiss. Or he was going to get kissed. Whether he wanted it or not, he knew it was going to weigh heavily on both of them. Needless to say, he was highly nervous.

"You're on," he resigned with a smirk. They proceeded to make it official with another clinking of the cups.

The drinking restarted once more. The more they drank, the stronger the sting from the drink on their tongues grew. But neither one refused to give in. They weren't even thinking of taking breaks. As tempted as they were to take it more slowly, they were almost hellbent on not having to give the kiss. Another factor that contributed to the two trying to finish as rapidly as possible was the stress that resulted from the thought of their first kiss. Dewey began to wobble around, fighting his newfound drunkenness just to stay stable and finish his drink in time. Webby felt her own head begin to spin as well. But she didn't feel it was going to kill her or anything. In fact, she let it push her to keep going...until she finished her drink.

"Woo-hoo!" Webby shouted as she swayed in her spot, raising her hands in the air, one with the cup, the other free. However, when she put down her cup, she started gasping for air. A couple coughs reassured her that she was fine. Dewey finished his soon after and also found himself gasping for air from the amount of time his mouth spent in that cup. "Damn, that burns!" she exclaimed, clearing her throat. She pointed at Dewey in victory. "Admit defeat Dewford! I won—"

The split-second her lips were set to close, they found themselves clamped on something else. Her eyes shot wide open in pure shock as she realized what it was. And it nearly paralyzed her. She had no choice but to sit there, completely frozen, as Dewey nipped at the tip of her beak with his own. She couldn't help but revel in the light smack that resulted from him letting go of her lips, leaving his breath to reside over them. As she looked on, he advanced with another juicy nip. Another smack. Another jolt of electricity sent through her body. And another. And another. Webby began to feel a tingling sensation as he continued to lay his soft wet lips upon hers. She couldn't register it properly. But she knew one thing about it: it felt so good being kissed by Dewey Duck.

Her lips were smooth, moist, and scented with sugar and alcohol, much like his own. The more he suckled on them, the heavier he felt his chest become. Every dash at her lips was hungrier than the last. He tasted more of her with each one. His lips gradually ventured deeper with each kiss. Eventually, though, he slowly moved his beak away, looking into Webby's eyes as he did. Only then did he realize that they truly were the most beautiful pair of eyes he had ever seen. He could feel her breathing heavy over his lips. He just kissed Webby Vanderquack.

And neither one knew what to do. For a few seconds, all they could do was sit there and stare into space past each other's eyes unable to process the moment they just shared. But only one thought ran through each of their minds: they wanted more.

Dewey quickly moved back to begin kissing Webby once again. This time, Webby brought herself forward too and started kissing back, tilting her head. They both closed their eyes as they let the alcoholic aroma permeate between each other's mouths. Dewey felt his hand slide across her leg as he continued to let her lips sink deeply into his. Webby let her hand glide up his side to bring his head in so that she could taste more of him. As he brought himself closer, Dewey's other hand moved to wrap around her back, allowing him to gently massage her hip. He felt her lightly moan into his mouth as they gave each other more hungry wet kisses. As Webby's hand rested upon his firm chest, she let her tongue slip slowly into his beak, and he accepted. Dewey responded with a soft moan when he felt her wet tongue tenderly lick around the inside of his beak. Then he let his tongue slide underneath hers and they began to sweetly swirl over, around, and underneath each other as he drank in the residual taste of rum left over from her tongue. Their lips gave one final satisfying smack before they finally parted. Dewey's hands remained gently touching her leg and hip as he stared with half-lidded eyes into Webby's eyes. He was only able to stare long enough before it hit him again.

A blink and his eyes shot wide open, causing him to stumble back. "Whoa," Dewey began, panting heavily, only in that moment noticing the damp sheet of sweat that overtook his chest. "Did we just make out?"

Webby stared into deep space until hearing Dewey. Then she answered. "Um, yeah, wow," she let out a nervous laugh, "I think we did."

"Wow, that was..." Dewey paused to try and find the right word, "...hot." He gave a weak smile.

"Um...sure was uh...drunk..." Webby continued.

"Sloppy?"

"Wonderful..." Webby hoped she had made the right choice when she openly described how she truly felt about their make out session. Dewey, meanwhile, let out a huge deep breath when he heard her mention how much she liked their kissing. Then the drunkenness _really_ began to weigh down on both of them.

"Oh man," Dewey slurred, smiling, "I never knew being drunk would be this much fun, ahahaa!" Dewey draped his arm over Webby's neck as he finished.

"Wow, look at how much of the bottle we went through!" Webby lifted the bottle, which was now just over half full, also slurring her own words.

"And we're still alive!" Dewey cried, looking into Webby's half-lidded, yet still gleaming eyes.

"Ohmygod,we are still alive!" she responded with utter joy.

"We haven't died yet!" Dewey shouted. They both let out a long woo before bursting into laughter as Webby wrapped her own around Dewey's back, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Oh man, I gotta tell Lena about this!" Webby stammered. Unfortunately, Dewey's joyful demeanor left all too quickly when she said that.

"Wait, Webby, no!" Dewey stumbled. "We can't tell anyone else about this!"

"Relaaax, Dewey," Webby reassured as she pulled out her phone, readying her camera. "No one hastuh know we kissed. Besides, if there's anyone we can (burp) trust with this kind of secret, it's Lena!"

"Oh, yeah, you're right haha."

"Smile!" Webby sang as she stuck her tongue out and winked, showing the bottle of Sparrow in her other hand. Dewey reached further over her shoulder and smiled as well, almost leaning on her. After the picture, Dewey noticed Webby's fingers fumbling all over her keyboard as she attempted to send the photo along with a message to Lena.

"Ah no, the _f_ i—is over there," Dewey reminded her.

"I know, haha, I missed it," Webby answered.

"And then the _d_ —"

"Yep, g—got it. Send!" Dewey and Webby were enjoying themselves too much to hear two pairs of footsteps beginning to make their way into the TV Room. The faces that belonged to them were almost difficult to make out at first but were eventually discerned only due to the red and green that dressed them both. "Hey, Huey! Hey Louie! Wow that rhymes haha!"

Huey looked like he had seen just about enough on this day. He couldn't bring himself to be shocked at the sight of his other brother and his girlfriend/not-girlfriend being tipsy. Meanwhile, Louie couldn't possibly be any more fascinated than he was when he realized what was happening in front of him.

"Huey am I super high? Or are Dewey and Webby super drunk?" Louie asked, still unable to fathom the situation.

"Yes, Louie," Huey answered. "Exactly." The entire day had desensitized him to the point where he had no other answer.

"Oh!" Dewey, who had now brought himself even closer with Webby, was reminded of something else. "We were gonna tell you guys what we found down here in the TV room, but obviously, you came down and found us yourselves." He gave a shrug.

"You guys want some?" Webby asked haphazardly raising the bottle to them. "It's pretty goooood."

"You know, I'm actually kinda tired," Louie concluded, throwing his blunt behind him. _About damn time_ , Huey thought to himself with a sigh of relief.

"Yeah, me too, but thanks though..." Huey began to wonder... "...maybe later," he finished with a wink.

"What?" Dewey asked as he and Webby exchanged looks. "My brother the _daredevil_. Who would've thought huh?"

"Hmm, maybe tomorrow," Webby offered.

"Maybe tomorrow," Huey replied. "Good night!"

"Good night!" They all shouted to each other, leaving Huey and Louie to walk back up to the room.

"Tomorrow, huh?" Dewey wondered, looking once more at Webby. Webby let out a shrug.

"I mean, we got to!" she challenged. "Especially if Huey's gonna be joining us!"

"Oh yeah!" Dewey laughed. "By the way, I did not know Louie smoked!"

"You're his brother. I feel like you'd be one of the first to know." Webby felt her phone vibrate.

"You'd be surprised haha." Dewey paused for a bit. "I think we should call it a night babe—I mean bro—I mean, or..."

"...Babe is fine," Webby gave Dewey an innocent look. Well, innocent for what it was worth considering their state of drunkenness. But Webby felt bold. Kissing Dewey on the cheek, she called out "Good night!" as she stood up, setting the bottle on the table as she walked by it to get back to her room, leaving Dewey to blush hard. Not even a small thud that came from Webby tripping over the first stair step was able to snap him out of his trance.

Dewey felt himself go completely numb. As if the inebriation couldn't distort his state of feeling enough. Dewey was completely petrified, only being able to subconsciously put his hand up to his cheek. A "wow" was all he could softly let out as he tried to contemplate the scene of the crime that was just committed. He left for his room.

After changing into her pajamas and shutting off the light, Webby bounced back into her bed, phone in hand. But the jump back felt more like she was being thrown back. Once her back hit the mattress, she felt her body be jolted slightly further back as if she were on a backwards roller coaster. "Whoa, hehe," she mouthed as she regained her composure. Checking her phone, she continued messaging with Lena:

 **LENA:** Whoa u guys look hammered haha. Whered you find all that?

 **WEBBY** : In the mansion lol! Scrooge has a whole cabinet full of this stuff

 **LENA** : Wow sounds like a party [drink] [drink]

 **WEBBY** : A party indeed you and Violet should come over tomorrow

 **LENA** : Really? [gasp emoji]

 **WEBBY** : Oh yeah! Besides I may or may not need some help tmrw...

 **LENA** : Is it that kind of help? [tongue out] [eggplant] [splash]

 **WEBBY** : [wink]

 **LENA** : Ooooohhh my sweet little innocent Englabeth wants to get inside someones pants

 **WEBBY** : Ive already played a little baseball Britannia...already got to 1st base [wink]

 **LENA** : [shocked] [shocked] no way u kissed Dewey?!

 **WEBBY** : Oh yeah we totally made out it was hot [tongue]

 **LENA** : How does he taste?

 **WEBBY** : Wouldn't you like to know? [wink]

 **LENA** : How good is he with his tongue? [tongue] [tongue]

 **WEBBY** : [tongue] [splash] [splash]

 **LENA** : Ooohh u getting hot?

 **WEBBY** : Mmmm a little

 **LENA** : HAHAHAHA

 **WEBBY** : Omg screw you! [laugh] [laugh]

 **LENA** : Haha see ya tmrw

Webby set her phone on her night table before covering herself with her sheets. Lena's last handful of messages left her with a different set of thoughts however. She began to turn over slightly on her side, but almost facing down, letting out a soft elongated moan as she did. She began to feel her hand subconsciously glide down her stomach, trailing below her abdomen and stopping at her inner thigh, near her nethers.

"Mmm, Dewey," she groaned. Webby let out a deep breath as she began to massage that very spot in her thigh. She stifled another moan as she continued to make herself feel good. Wild thoughts of the blue-clad duck raced through her mind as she began to drift off into sleep, taking one last deep breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm normally not one for posting like big chapters, but...here we were. Also I gotta tell you when I wrote that capitalized F bomb, I got a warning from MS Word (which I unfortunately canceled) telling me to censor myself. I feel so honored XD


	4. Why Are You Still Here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time, Huey, instead of admonishing his brother Louie for using marijuana, consoled and comforted him, offering to celebrate with him, Dewey and Webby the next day. Speaking of those two, they got drunk and made out. Yep. Point blank. Typical meet-cute story right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter's got some hot stuff...

_Down (feat. Lil Wayne) - Jay Sean_

_I_ _t was a cold spring night, made warm by the massive amount of body heat surrounding Dewey and Webby, who danced in the middle of everyone else like it there was no tomorrow. As Webby raised her hands, swaying her hips side to side with the beat, she couldn't resist her eyes being fixated on Dewey in his navy blue blazer over a white shirt and black tie with navy blue pants over shiny black shoes. Handsome didn't do it justice. That night he couldn't look more dashing as he moved his feet, lightly swinging his own hips in coordination with hers._

_As for Dewey, he still couldn't believe he was dancing so physically close to the most beautiful girl he had ever met. Her navy blue sequin dress which complimented his own outfit shone from the dim lights that changed color with the heart thumping music. As he watched her sway her hips, he couldn't help but notice how accurately the dress illustrated her curves. In that moment, there was no one else. Just the two of them._

Just let it be, come on and bring your body next to me  
I'll take you away, turn this place into our private getaway  
So leave it behind cause we have a night to get away  
So come on and fly with me as we make our great escape

_Webby brought herself closer to him, resting her wrists on his shoulders as he promptly wrapped his arms around her waist. Their lips came together. The kiss felt just as beautiful and blissful as the one they shared the previous night. As their tongues danced in coordination with each other, so did their hips. The second he felt his waist touching hers, they rolled left and right rhythmically together. Webby began to feel his hands slide their way to her butt. She grinned when he gave it a nice but firm squeeze. But she only felt bold once she noticed something lightly poking her waist._

_Winking when she parted her lips, she left herself go from Dewey's embrace. She turned around and squatted slightly, making sure to touch her rear to his pelvic area. Dewey could not believe it for a few seconds. The most beautiful girl in the world throwing herself onto him quite literally. Hands on her knees, she began to gently slide her butt rhythmically over his crotch. Dewey's chest grew about 15 pounds heavier as he felt her lovingly grind on him the way she did. Acting fast, he reached over and, starting below her shoulders, slowly slid his hands down her sides until they reached her hips. Dewey began rocking his own hips in conjunction with them as he watched her throw her arms forward. As they ground deeply onto each other in time with the pumping beat, there was nothing that could perturb the sensuality they both felt from each other. It was almost like dry humping but for some reason it seemed totally acceptable based on the lack of attention toward the couple._

_Webby stood back up, immediately digging her lips into his beak once more. But before Dewey could respond, he felt himself being pushed back by her as their lips maintained position. Webby pushed him almost aggressively through the crowd until she reached a door. Dewey grabbed onto her waist again as she reached behind him, turned the knob and sent them inside, closing it shut._

_Parting his lips, Dewey threw off his blazer before being pushed onto the bed behind them, bringing Webby down with him. Webby partly undid his tie, lifting it over his head and throwing it out, before nearly animalistically reaching through his shirt and ripping it off by the buttons before throwing that out as well. Webby let her hands slide down his bare chest as he brought his beak to her lips once again. As they kissed, sloppy and wet as could be, Dewey's hands traveled rapidly around her upper back, ripping down the zipper on her dress. Webby took that as a signal to break their kiss so she could quickly slip out of her dress and throw that into their pile of clothes on the floor. Dewey had no time to be amazed by the sight of Webby in only her pink bra as they reignited their hot make out session. Webby lowered her body so that she laid on top of Dewey's body. Dewey's hips instinctively bucked up to meet hers upon feeling her bare stomach touch his own. They continued tonguing each other as their hands roamed freely all over each other._

_Then Webby began trailing her lips down Dewey's neck, eliciting soft moans from him. She planted soft sweet kisses down his chest and then down his stomach until she reached his lower body. He helped her remove his pants and shoes before she returned to his stomach. She began lowering herself onto his crotch..._

* * *

"GYAAAH!" Dewey yelped with all his willpower as he suddenly woke up from a dream that seemed all too surreal. After catching his breath, he began to feel a sharp pain line his neck and head, throughout which the pain seemed to disperse. He groaned as he fell back into his bed, compressing his ears in trying to ease the pain. Unfortunately, there was no easing it. His mouth was also very dry, as if he had lost all sense of taste. Initially planning to trudge along through his day despite it, Dewey attempted to lift himself again from his bed. But upon doing so, a strange feeling slowly overtook him. He began feeling something lightly damp. It didn't bother him too much. Then his half-lidded eyes traveled slowly to the source of the dampness. Because he yet lacked the power to do it externally, Dewey groaned internally when he realized that the wetness presided over his crotch. _Aw, this is embarrassing_ , he moaned painfully in his head. There were only two things in there at that time: the incessantly excruciating ringing and his own thoughts. _This is goddamn embarrassing. I just woke up from a wet dream about Webby, there's a fucking sledgehammer pounding away at my skull, we made out last night, got super drunk, my brother smokes weed, and I have no idea how to tell her she went down on me in my dream, I just, I—_ Dewey's thoughts began to overwhelm him in his current state. He couldn't help but let it all out completely. He had no choice.

"HhaaaaAAAaaaAaaAAaaAAAAaaAAAHHHH!"

Dewey's voice resonated throughout the entire manor, even reaching outside where it scared off any and all birds resting on a nearby tree. He only heard Louie stir in the bunk below him, but was too fatigued to react to it in any way.

"Hangover?" Louie yawned over muffled music that began playing from the kitchen. All Dewey could offer as a response was a drawn-out groan. "Yeah, man," Louie sighed. "It be like that." After another stretch, grunting as he did so, Louie finally got out of bed, turning to face his brother. "Need help?"

Dewey finally developed the will to (try and) roll himself out of bed. "I got it," he grunted as he wearily pulled himself to a seated position. Louie had no way to respond to his brothers half-lidded eyes, heavily messed up with red. His hair got slightly frizzy as well.

"'Kay, suit yourself," Louie finished as he slowly exited the room.

_I Am – Jorja Smith_

Every step Dewey took through the halls of McDuck Manor felt like a romp through a post-apocalyptic alley filled with blown over trash. Dead. Dewey looked like a zombie. He felt like a zombie. The only thing that drove him was the faint smell of breakfast being cooked. It slowly drew him further through the mansion, much like a zombie drawn in by noise. The walk felt like forever but he finally got to the kitchen and saw Louie seated at the table on his phone. He then turned and saw Huey cooking breakfast. Next to him was a speaker blaring music that did not at all help Dewey's current state.

"Morning Dewey," Huey called as he saw Dewey plodding behind him. All Dewey could do was groan. "You fell quite short of your record this time around. It's 11:39 am. You should be ashamed."

"11:39?" Dewey asked softly. "Shit." He took his seat in front of Louie.

"Wow, Dewey, pathetic." Louie joked in a low tone. Dewey attempted to raise his middle finger but was barely able to keep it up. Louie burst into laughter. "There's no way you can be that far from sober!"

"Jesus, Dew," Huey chimed laughingly as he served his brothers breakfast. "I mean, I figured since I was going to be the only one to wake up sober, I might as well cook you guys breakfast myself." As Huey walked away from the table, he remembered something. "Oh, before I forget," he stopped before rushing back the kitchen to bring a blender, "you guys are gonna need this." He proceeded to fill two small glasses with the contents of the blender before handing them to his brothers.

"What's this?" Louie asked, raising his eyebrow. The substance in the glass appeared to resemble a smoothie, light green in color.

"That, my brothers, is what I call a hangover cure." Huey answered. Dewey looked across the table to exchange questioning looks with his other brother.

"Again," Louie sighed, "weed doesn't cause hangovers."

"That doesn't mean you're sober either, Lou," Huey insisted.

"Huey trust me I'm fine."

"Just drink it." Huey glared, eyes squinted. Both Dewey and Louie then hastily drank from their cups. The second the drink touched Dewey's tongue, however, he began to repulse it from his mouth until...

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Huey eyed Dewey, not even letting him spit out the drink like he did the previous night. Dewey sighed through his cup, resuming in resignation. He put the glass down after one sip before speaking, his voice and demeanor on his way to returning to normal.

"Ugh, if alcohol doesn't make me puke my guts out, then this definitely will!" Dewey groaned. "Don't you think that's a bit counter-intuitive?" He asked Huey, who shook his head in response.

"All the ingredients in that beverage were specifically designed to provide health benefits, especially curing hangovers," Huey answered.

"Let me guess," Louie chimed in sarcastically, not having found the drink as disgusting as Dewey did, "the JWG has a section on hangover remedies?"

"You'd be surprised how many other things the guidebook covers," Huey turned to give his brother an insightful smirk.

"I think I'll ask those questions when I'm older," Louie replied sheepishly before continuing his breakfast.

"I'm just saying, never underestimate the book," Huey contributed.

Dewey slogged through his drink as much as he could. He eventually did finish it before finishing half his breakfast. It was only when he put his glass down when he came to realize how much better he began to feel. The zombie demeanor was gone without a trace. His attention span (for the most part) was fully restored. Huey turned to his brother.

"Better?" he asked.

"Much better," he responded, as if he were recently satisfied from eating a Snickers bar. Dewey didn't feel like he could walk on water, or end racism. Nor did he feel miserable or dead on the inside. He felt fine. And that was just perfect. That was all he needed to feel. Just fine. "Dewey exe is back up and running..." Dewey sang. His brothers gave him a look. "No?" he asked. "Oh, okay." Dewey went back to eating his breakfast, feeling fine.

Then came a moment of truth he never thought he would ever have to face.

A higher pitched groan came from the hall leading into the kitchen, causing Dewey to go silent. He had no choice but to remain still, perhaps petrified, as he watched Webby slog through into the kitchen in the same manner as he did earlier. She bore the same look, the same lifeless disposition, and the same destroyed face. But that wasn't the issue he was facing as he looked at her. A handful of questions he asked himself regarding Webby had yet to be given answers. And now that she had seated herself right next to him, it was too late to continue looking for them.

"Morning Webbs," Huey greeted as he served Webby her breakfast and the same smoothie he gave to his brothers. Webby didn't say good morning. Her version of that was another groan, this one not as loud as the last though. Dewey had no more time to continue being petrified. He had to say something to at least make it, you know, not awkward, between them, although that probably was not going to change. He finally spoke, albeit against his own will.

"Headache?" he asked, knowing that there was a high chance she would be suffering the same symptoms he did earlier.

"Dry mouth?" she asked in return, corroborating Dewey's suspicions.

"You're gonna wanna drink that," Dewey pointed to the smoothie she was handed. Webby turned to look at it. Then she turned back to raise her eyebrow at Dewey. "Just do it," he sighed, thinking about how he had to trudge through how awful the drink tasted to him. Webby proceed to down the entire drink in one go. Once she put her cup down, she reverted back to normal. "I'm Webby!" she blurted. Dewey sighed in relief, slightly grinning at the sight of Webby having returned to her natural state. It seemed as if everything was back to normal, bar the mess that was left from the previous night. All that was left to do was prepare for the night ahead.

Nope, Dewey still felt super awkward next to Webby. In fact, maybe even more awkward about her than before last night.

"Gotta say, if this is how we're going to start each morning after a night like that," Huey began, "it's gonna be hard not to question whether you guys really wanna do all that again." Huey had a point. If they were going to be drinking like they were last night, was it going to be worth it starting the next morning in the exact same way, possibly in worse conditions. This slightly bothered Dewey, however, as he remembered the offer he made last night.

"Hey, look, you're the one who said you'd drink with us tonight," he reminded his brother.

"First off, I said 'maybe,'" Huey began, slightly agitated ( _you're gonna be the one that saves me..._ ). "And secondly, I think we should be a bit more careful especially because Uncle Scrooge is coming back tomorrow."

"Huey, we'll be fine," Webby inserted. "Don't worry! It's not like we're off doing...you know...things Donald said we'd be doing if we were at the retreat."

"And speaking of those things in particular," Louie contributed to the conversation, "not to sound like I'm pissed or anything, but I think Huey and I would have appreciated it if you had told us about your guys' little soiree from last night, too." Louie looked at Webby with concerned eyes.

"You frickin' smoke weed!" Webby retorted, extending her arms toward him. "I don't see why you're complaining."

"Yeah, that's true, that's true," Louie muttered to himself in reluctant agreement with Webby. "But I do think Huey's got a point. Maybe we should take it easy today."

"I mean, I already invited Lena and Violet over for tonight," Webby looked down sheepishly. The brothers' eyes widened. This meant for sure that whatever happened last night was going to be multiplied by three at the very least tonight.

"Well, all I'm saying is let's not party too hard tonight," Huey reiterated. "In fact, them coming over is even more incentive not to try and trash the mansion!"

"We know," Dewey retorted despite sensing that things were starting to get a little tense among them, "you've already said it like a billion times!"

"I feel like I might need to say it a billion more because I feel like my doubts are kind of in the right," Huey eyed Dewey, who was officially fed up with his brother's overprotectiveness.

"Okay, dude, do you want your drink tonight or not?" he asked. His exasperation carried a hint of concern. "Because if you're this worried, I'd really rather you stay sober than take a chance that you might regret!"

"How do you know _you_ won't regret it?" Louie glared at his blue brother.

"Because we don't!" Webby answered with passion, almost having driven herself to pound the table with her fist. She eyed Dewey, hoping he would agree before speaking again with the same energy. "We won't regret it!"

"Look, guys, my point is that we're too young for this kind of stuff!" Huey asserted, trying to take over the conversation. "For all of this. We shouldn't even be drinking," he hesitantly turned to glare at Louie, "or smoking marijuana anyway!"

"Yet, here we are," Dewey spoke slowly, glaring at his brother. "If anything, that's why we're doing this! Because we're young, we're restless, we're curious, and...all that malarkey. If we don't learn the hard way now, we'll never do things the right way later. Come on Hue, don't you see the point in all this? Look, I get it, you're concerned. And that's fine. Gotta be honest, I didn't like what I felt this morning either. But we gotta live in the moment, because we always somehow find the answers for the future! That's how we've survived all the adventures we've been on. So, what do you say?"

Huey thought for a second. Dewey was right. If they could take on a fleet of sky pirates or a raging gang of beagles and their possibly sexually frustrated mother or even supernatural beings from the shadows or the moon, they could take on these personal challenges at home. These challenges have been what their whole lives were about ever since Donald dropped them off at McDuck Manor for the very first time. If anything, just like with any other devastating revelation or sudden family member reappearance, they were going to come out of this experience having changed in one way or another. It wouldn't hurt to have just one. And while they all say that and some fail on their promises, Huey seemed intent on keeping it that way. The only thought that still irked him was how much trouble they might possibly get into if the adults found out. He ultimately realized that it was also weighing on everyone else's mind and ultimately decided to go with it. And Dewey wasn't pressuring him either. Huey wouldn't be making the decision he was about to make if he knew he couldn't trust him not to take advantage of him.

"Okay," Huey answered. "But I'm only having one drink tonight."

"Woohoo! Alright!" Dewey, Louie, and Webby shouted as Dewey went to give his brother a hug. "I got you bro. You know I wouldn't do anything to hurt you!" Dewey patted his brother in the back before letting go.

* * *

It was getting close to sundown, at which point Lena and Violet were expected to arrive at McDuck Manor. After the kids spent the rest of the day cleaning up from last night before watching TV and playing video games, Webby went back to her room to shower, change and get ready for the night.

Webby stepped out of the shower and back into her room, towel wrapped around her chest and going down. Opening her drawer and closet, she reached for her standard issue outfit setting it on her bed, but not before turning back toward her mirror. She found herself focusing more deeply at her reflection but she couldn't shake why. Her eyes kept glued to her own naked figure, then she began to think. _I really hope Dewey thinks I'm beautiful....why was my first thought directed toward Dewey?_ Maybe because of how close she felt to him. They've been best friends since the day they met. She never shared a stronger bond with the other two triplets. And that's part of why the thought of taking their relationship, which as of last night still wasn't much of a serious relationship, any further was daunting. She had never felt this way about anyone before. Not even Lena. She gasped. _Could I be hurting Lena by doing this?_ No. There was no way, she then thought. _My best friend would want nothing less for me. She'd want me to feel beautiful and loved...they both do._ Perhaps that explained why she couldn't look anywhere else as she was thinking. If she was going to so much as do the deed with him, (Webby blushed at that mere thought) she had to reassure herself that she was perfect for him in every way possible. And what better way to improve one's self-love than with a selfie? Webby's eyes gazed one more time up and down her nude body in her reflection before she grabbed her phone and got set to take a picture.

It took a while, but Dewey finally grew the courage to stand up, walk out of the TV room, and head to Webby's room, unaware of what she was doing. He took a deep breath before knocking on the door. However, he did not get an answer. He started thinking once more. _Man, I hope she doesn't think of me any differently if I tell her. Wait—how am I gonna tell her? Dewey, you wuss! You still haven't figured it out yet?_ The more he thought, the less attention he paid to where his hand was going or what it was doing. However, only when he found it having turned the doorknob enough to open the door did he realize that he was about to indeed open the door to Webby's room.

Webby's finger hit the snap button, effectively taking the picture. But once the flash went off, she heard a yelp coming from the doorway before turning around to see someone thud right through, leaving the door wide open.

That someone was Dewey Duck.

Webby was frozen completely. So was Dewey who looked up, stomach down. Neither one moved. Every part of Webby's mind was screaming at her to either get her towel back on or to jump behind her bed until she could get him to leave. But she didn't listen. Petrified. There was nothing she could do. She screamed at herself internally.

Dewey's mind was also battling itself. He knew deep in his heart of hearts that it was his responsibility to pick himself off the ground and walk out the door. The only reason he couldn't was because he was frozen. Completely stunned at just what he was laying his eyes on: Webby, completely naked, fresh out of the shower. Actually, stunned wasn't even the right word. In fact, he had no words for how naturally angelic she looked. _Oh my God, she looks incredible without any clothes—Dewey, what the hell?! Where's your decency?!_ were the words that encompassed the freeze frame that was his mind at the moment. Then the reminder of another very similar incident of his own popped into his head. Then another one from this morning.

Dewey screamed. Then Webby screamed. It was the dancing incident all over again. However, there were two differences: first, Webby was now the one being walked in on. And second, she was almost okay with quite literally opening herself up to him completely before ultimately reminding herself why it wasn't okay.

"GET OUT!" Webby yelled, attempting to cover her bare self with her arms.

"I'M SORRY I DIDN'T MEAN TO WALK IN ON YOU!" Dewey replied, rapidly rising to his knees, covering his eyes and turning away.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU KNOCK?!" Webby subconsciously lifted her arms, revealing herself once more.

"I KNOCKED ONCE AND YOU DIDN'T ANSWER!"

"I WAS IN THE SHOWER!"

"HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW?!"

"BECAUSE I _DIDN'T ANSWER_!"

"WELL NOW YOU KNOW HOW I FELT!" Dewey opened one eye, along with his hand, questioning why she was still yelling at him like that.

"YOU'RE STILL HERE!"

"YOU'RE STILL NAKED!"

"WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?!"

"WHY AREN'T YOU KICKING ME OUT?!"

"Because, uh—" Webby stopped yelling to catch her breath for a bit. Then it hit her. She found the reason as to why she was feeling so weird. "Because maybe deep down I felt bad for walking in on you that I didn't want you to feel humiliated about that whole…thing anymore. I figured it was only fair that I let you see me naked, so you don't have to worry about not living that down anymore," Webby finished solemnly.

Dewey's eyes opened as he heard her speak. He slowly lowered his arms from his face as he turned it slowly to look at her with her permission. As he began to study her more, he felt a deep sensation overtake him. _Whoa…I'm actually looking at her bare body_ , he though as his heart began to beat throughout the entirety of his chest. _I can't believe she's letting me look at her—_

"Also, you should probably close the door," Webby pointed, temporarily interrupting Dewey's wild thoughts.

"Oh, right," Dewey exclaimed sheepishly, the weight on his chest having been lifted momentarily as he turned to close the door behind him.

Once he let his hand go from the doorknob, that same weight returned almost instantaneously, as if it were plopped onto his shoulders and chest like a piece of armor. This was that moment. Just her and him alone in Webby's room, Dewey with his usual outfit on and Webby…with nothing. Just her body, unclothed, unedited, but completely natural. The more he stared, the more he blushed. But his eyes had remained completely fixated on the serene figure that stood nude in front of him.

He blushed probably more than he ever had in his life, rubbing the back of his head. _Wow, she looks so stunning_ , he thought as he continued to be mesmerized by her body. Before he knew it, he found his eyes traveling from her lightly defined but still shapely chest down to her hips, which stood out to him the most. For the longest while, he had been wanting to see just what exactly was down there. And now that he was getting his wish, he could not figure out how to comprehend what was happening. For Dewey, that fact alone was most difficult.

"You like what you see?" Webby asked, slightly blushing. Dewey took a deep breath before responding.

"Um, wow," Dewey started, "Y-you look, uh, amazing!" he stuttered nervously.

Webby blushed, rubbing her arm, temporarily blocking his view, but he didn't mind. "Gee, uh, thanks," she answered sheepishly. She could tell, however, that Dewey just couldn't get enough by looking. She adjusted her posture so that she stood slightly at an angle allowing him to see part of her rear, her tail sticking out back. "Do you wanna, um..." she began to ask, her voice trailing off.

"Do I wanna, um...what?" he finished, still staring.

"Um, uh...touch...?" Webby's English had gone broken. All she wanted was to get out what she wanted to say. She didn't care how effectively. She couldn't. Moreover, she couldn't understand why she was letting him do something so sensual, yet so weird to her.

 _Me, um, touch?_ Dewey questioned. _Like what? She's some sort of museum artifact? Like I'm objectifying her?_ Dewey's mind battle continued, though. _DUDE! She's letting you touch her!_ The part of him that was saying they were too personally close for them to be doing this sort of thing was being systematically overshadowed. "Uh, sure? Hehe?" _Wrong answer!_

"Um, okay," Webby blushed futher. _Right answer, I guess_ , Dewey concluded. Webby, however, wasn't sure how far she was okay with him going or how to even go about it. So she turned around, leaving him with a bare view of her entire backside. Dewey, however, was completely confused.

"Umm..." Dewey was about to put his finger to his chin, but Webby answered, flustered at what even she was doing.

"Oh, sorry," she began, "did you want me to...?"

"No, no, it's fine," Dewey answered awkwardly. "I can work with this..." _Oh for God—ugh! Just do it already!_

Dewey began by running his hands gently from Webby's shoulders swiftly down her sides. His stomach twisted and turned as he reached that certain area below her back. _Whoa_. His hands stopped as they cupped her firm, yet soft buttcheeks. He couldn't help but drink in the feeling of her bottom in his hands, letting them simply sit there for a short while. He could hear his own heart beat right into his ears. And Webby's mind was also racing more rapidly than she could have ever imagined. The feeling of Dewey's fingers gently grazing her rear was more than satisfying, considering the amount of times she's ever thought about such a situation; it was purely blissful. She relaxed as much as she could, letting her butt rest on both his hands. But deep down, she was craving just a little bit more.

"Can you maybe squeeze them a little bit?" she asked softly.

"Um, sure," Dewey responded nervously. He finally let his hands do some work. He gave a gentle, but steady press into the softness that lay underneath, causing her to sharply draw in a breath and shoot her eyes wide open. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she responded, almost petrified. She had never experienced this kind of contact before. But one squeeze and Webby was thoroughly aroused.

"Did you like it?" Dewey wondered.

"Dewey, it felt so good," Webby answered excitedly.

"Wow, hehe," Dewey was obviously heavily flustered. "Do you want more?"

"Hehe, if you want," Webby laughed softly as Dewey went back to work. He gave another light squeeze to her firm buttocks, resulting in her drawing in another sharp breath. Dewey found a nice steady rhythm at which he gave more sensual squeezes, almost like he was massaging Webby's butt, causing her to stifle a moan by biting her lip. Every squeeze and every grope was purely electrifying. Watching her squirm and feeling her breath grow erratic was quite stimulating for Dewey as he continued to knead her taut cheeks with his fingers. His hands found themselves replicating circular motions as his thumbs repeatedly protruded lightly into her sensitive tail. And it was just as arousing for Webby to experience as well. She could feel her own breath hitch multiple times as she let him grope and grab her the way he was. His hands were strong, yet gentle. He was adding just the right amount of pressure with every grope. _Oh my god_ , she thought to herself, _this is so good_. All the sultry, satisfactory moans she would have been giving had she not wanted to cause suspicion throughout the mansion went off in her head as he continued to grope her ass so sensually and so rhythmically. Pretty soon, though, his thumbs weren't the only thing to breach her tail...

Her eyes instantly widened. And then from out of nowhere, Webby dropped down heading backwards to the floor, managing to nail Dewey in the head with a backflip kick. "AH!" Dewey yelped, stumbling backward landing on his own ass from impact. Webby swiftly got back up to her feet and into a fighting stance, turning around only to find that it was Dewey whom she kicked. Dewey...with a small bulge in his midsection, but not big enough to see anything she didn't wanna see.

"Oh, shit, Dewey!" Webby helped him back up. "Are you okay?"

Dewey groaned in slight pain. "Don't worry," he removed his hand from his head after about 10 seconds. "I think I'll be fine." After he finished tending to his head, only then did he notice the "hammer" in his non-existent pants. "Also, you should probably put on some clothes."

"Oh, right, um, yeah," she stuttered before quickly hopping behind her bed to start changing. Dewey took that as his cue to leave. However, something felt off. Like he couldn't reach back for the doorknob without thinking about…

…oh…right…

Dewey retracted his hand from the door before taking a deep breath and turning around. "Um, Webbs," he spoke. It was long past time to actually get it off his chest, which is what he was there to do in the first place.

"Yeah?" she replied as she was changing.

"As much as I enjoyed the moment we just…well, had," he began, still a bit nervous, "there was one thing that I really came here to talk to you about."

"What's that?" she asked, muffled by putting on her pink shirt.

"Well…you know," Dewey sighed. It was now or never. If she let him stare at her naked, then there was no excuse for him. He had to tell her. "The other…elephant in the room."

Webby paused, eyes opening as she let her shirt fall onto her shoulders. "You mean last night?"

Good. She knew exactly what he was referring to. "Yeah, last night," Dewey sighed. The other…thing could wait a little bit. But this, they absolutely had to address.

"Dewey," Webby took a breath as she slipped her vest on. "Of course I enjoyed kissing you last night. It was the most amazing thing I've ever felt in my entire life." She approached Dewey and slowly interlocked his hands with his, bringing her body closer to his. "If anything, I can't wait for the opportunity to do it again!"

"Oh, wow, that's good," Dewey breathed. "I enjoyed it too." From the way they were embracing, it was becoming more obvious that she was beginning to feel less insecure about her feelings toward him. Not so much like she knew that she wanted him, but more like she knew what she wanted. Dewey, however, was still unsure about his own feelings. He knew Webby was beautiful, as was just proven to him, and he knew how much he meant to her and how special she was to him. Just the thought of being in it for the long haul was haunting him. But so much was happening that it felt like he had to make a decision sooner than he wanted to give himself time for. He had to ask one question that could possibly dampen his ambiguity. "Just, um…that changed nothing between us right?" Webby raised her eyebrow. "Like, it doesn't make you feel any different about what we are, you know, in terms of…yeah…"

Webby looked to the side, pondering. Then she answered. "No, I mean, not at all. I mean, you know there's our friendship, which I feel like has been stronger than ever, if that's what you're asking about. Like, no, I don't think our kiss has affected that in any way."

There was his answer, but something felt off about it. She just told him that their kiss changed nothing. Meaning she felt it did not elevate their relationship to a higher level. Wait, isn't that what he was so afraid about? So why did it feel so wrong? "What do you mean?" he asked slowly.

"I guess, like," Webby let go of Dewey's hands to put her finger on her chin, "it hasn't really made me feel different about you. You know, I mean, like I don't feel gross about you, uh, or anything, or about myself after having, you know, kissed you. Hehe"

"But you don't think it's brought us any closer either?" Was it because if she felt that way, maybe it would have made him feel better about himself? Like she valued him that much more after their kiss?

"I mean, I feel like we're already as close as we could be, huh," she answered sheepishly. "It's not like there's much that—I mean, you know," she began to blush as she pondered her next though, "we're already at this stage in our relationship, you know, without officially being boyfriend and girlfriend, I guess. And c'mon, it's not like we've already done…ya know…" Yes, Dewey knew. He knew way too well.

 _Speaking of…you know…_ , Dewey's thoughts began to run amok once more. _NO! Not right now!_

"Yes I know! In fact, I also wanted to talk about—"

Webby's phone began to vibrate. She pulled it out and checked the notification. _Dodged a bullet once more_ , Dewey sighed internally, _goddammit_.

LENA: Were at the door

"They're here! It's party time!" Webby sang as she made her way to her door to receive the house guests for the night.

"I guess we'll talk later…" Dewey sighed, his voice trailing off.

Webby opened the front door to a cold breeze emanating from the night that was to come. She smiled when she saw Lena and Violet Sabrewing with grocery bags filled with sodas, juices, plastic cups, and packages of cups that were about one tenth the size of a regular cup. They also brought each of their own duffel bags presumably containing a change of clothes for the night. Webby snapped her fingers, pointing to them and gave a wink. "You guys didn't drive here right?"

"Uh, you know who you're talking to right?" Lena replied sarcastically as she walked into the mansion with Violet. "I'm literally kin to Magica De Fuckface. Why do you think I can't get a driver's license?"

"So I'm guessing it's that kind of party, Webbs?" Violet asked as she made her way through the main hall to set their stuff down.

"If by 'that kind of party' you mean one where we discover some devastatingly daunting Duck family secret that could possibly get us into a massive amount of trouble, then oh yeah! It's that kind of party!"

"Well then it should be business as usual," Violet laughed as Huey and Louie walked down the stairs behind her. "High chances I'm not going to be indulging into this secret _per se_ , but I'll stick around for good company."

"Aw, that's too bad," Huey chimed in as he bottom of the stairs to greet Violet with a hug. "Cause I'm going to be doing a little indulging myself."

"Huey?" she asked raising her eyebrow. "Now tell me why I came to thinking that you were the triplet that I would least expect to be doing that kind of stuff?" Violet crossed her arms.

"Oh contraire, I prefer to think myself the adventurous type." Huey responded with a smirk, fluttering his eyebrows. Lena stifled a laugh, looking at Webby who smirked at her in response.

"Aha, haha," Violet began laughing sarcastically, "is—is he, is he flirting with me? He's flirting with me," she finished with a _do it again bitch_ type of demeanor as she turned to exchange looks with the other girls. It was rather a _do it again bitch_ that would be muttered under the breath of a fake smile.

"I gotta ask what's with the choice of drinks?" Louie asked Lena, who was carrying the bags. Louie came down with his own package of _essentials_ for the night, along with his speaker. When Violet turned to see him, her eyes immediately widened, shocked at the additions that were to be made to the party, for what it was worth.

"Oh, it's _that_ kind of party," she chimed in.

"Huh, it sure is," Lena responded as Dewey came out from the hall leading to Webby's room. "I didn't know you smoked."

"Ooohhh, there's a lot you two have been missing out on in fact!" Dewey asserted, motioning everyone into the TV room. "The last 24 hours have been wild to say the least!"

"I'm sure they'll get wilder," Lena mused, winking at Dewey as she passed by him into the room. Dewey's eyes remained open for about a couple seconds. Then he blinked. Of course Webby spilled the secret. Not like it bothered him, but what did bother him was the mere fact that she knew, one way or another.

"Well then, let's get this party started!" Webby sang, before noticing Louie's speaker in his hand. "Music _maestro_!"

"With pleasure!" Louie responded, connecting his phone to his speaker via Bluetooth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the party kicks into full gear in the next chapter.
> 
> Also, quick PSA: Drugs and drinks are bad for you mmkay?


	5. Dance of Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First warning: plenty of soundtrack stuff here
> 
> Second warning: This chapter heats up near the end...

_Paper Planes – M.I.A._

Webby perused through the bookshelf until she found the opening which housed the secret button that activated the shelf's movement. Lena and Violet had no choice but to let their jaws drop as they saw the sophisticated looking bookshelf turn into a tower of gleaming bottles of various multicolored clear liquids.

"Is it just me or was that super corny?" Violet asked, eyes fixated on the shelf.

"Oh, yeah," Lena responded in the same demeanor. "Super corny."

"Heh, whoosh and shit," Huey muttered to Louie, standing next to him, alluding to the previous night.

"Hehe, yeah, whoosh and shit," Louie scoffed.

Over the next thirty seconds or so, a wide assortment of drinks were pulled from the shelf and laid out across a table that sat in the middle of the room. Everyone except Louie and Violet had pulled out plastic cups to occupy for the night. Louie was busy rolling up his joint, while Violet decided to refrain from drinking, instead taking out some of the bags of chips they brought. However, everyone talked amongst each other.

"You sure you don't want any, Vi?" Webby asked, looking at her. "I mean, it's fine if you say no but I just wanna double check you know."

"Yeah, I'm sure," Violet shrugged. She turned toward Huey, who gave her a smile of reassurance. Violet gave a thumbs up in response.

"Well then, since it's Huey's special day…Hue, pick your poison," Lena implored, turning to the table they surrounded, her arms hovering over the varied selection of beers, tequila, whisky, and all other hard liquor bottles that were pulled from the shelf. Thankfully the entire shelf wasn't pulled, though. But that wasn't the problem for Huey. What slightly bothered him was the fact that everyone was looking at him, in high anticipation of just what poison he would pick. It wasn't long before Huey was caught by Webby eyeballing the half empty bottle of Sparrow that stood out to him from the middle of the sea of liquor. "Oooh I'd be careful with that one if I were you. That one's a bit spicy."

"Can confirm," Dewey smirked, slightly pressuring his red-hatted brother. Huey began to rethink his initial choice…until he spotted the gleaming bottle of Birdcardi with a red cap and a red outlined label.

"How heavy is that bottle of Birdcardi?" Huey asked with a daring grin. Lena put her finger to her chin.

"Hmm, probably about as heavy as the rest of them," she answered. "But hey, if you wanna go for the hard stuff first, more points for you." Lena shrugged, extending her arms toward him.

"I mean, my brother made quite the argument this morning," Huey asserted. "Just didn't wanna let him down." He winked at his brother, who gave a nod of approval. Webby took a cup from the stack on the corner and began pouring. However, not even two seconds into serving, Lena's eyes popped open.

"Wait," Lena interrupted, rushing over to stop Webby from pouring out any more drink. "You guys seriously aren't gonna drink that raw right?"

"I mean, that's kinda what we did last night," Dewey answered.

Lena let out a huge sigh. "Let me guess, you two downed half a bottle of liquor without having _any_ idea whatsoever of what you were doing, so you got super drunk super fast and woke up this morning with what could be classified as the worst feeling in the world."

"I mean, we could have just started with a little bit before going all the way," Dewey's eyes darted nervously between Webby and Lena, who grabbed the bottle from Webby's hand.

"You're _supposed_ to start with beer!" Lena asserted.

"See, Dewey?" Webby exclaimed. "Did I or did I not say beer first?"

"If you had been a bit more persistent about it maybe I would have followed through!" Dewey snarked back. Lena shook her head with a smirk that read _amateurs_.

"Well, you survived, I'll give you that." She added. "But if you wanna drink hard liquor like this, you gotta mix it first."

"Oh that's why she brought all the sodas…" Louie chimed in as he removed his blunt from his mouth. His exhalation led to a giant puff of smoke inadvertently being blown into Violet's face. She immediately turned her head away, coughing a couple times. "Oh, shit! I'm sorry!" Louie instantly began patting Violet on the back.

"It's fine, actually," Violet cleared her throat, slightly inching away from Louie.

"You guys quite literally have all the booze here." Lena smiled as she began mixing the alcoholic drinks with the non-alcoholic ones. "As you may or may not have already been able to tell I'm not as naïve as you might take me for. I know my way around things."

"Thank God for Lena am I right?" Huey snapped his fingers, pointing at her. "In that case, I think I'll just take a beer for now."

"A wise choice," Lena handed Huey a tall can of Heinefalken before passing out multiple variously mixed concoctions to her other friends. "As they say, you always remember your first time," Lena continued, turning to Dewey offering him a wink. Webby blushed. Louie stifled a laugh.

"Okay, why are all the euphemisms being directed at me?" he asked nervously.

"Drink first ask questions later!" Webby shot her free arm in front of Dewey's chest knowing that she wasn't yet ready to go further into that specific conversation. Louie stopped them as they begun to put all their drinks together.

"Wait, hold up!" he interrupted. "How's Violet gonna fit in…in all of this?"

"I mean, I could just put my fist in with you guys…" Violet suggested with uncertainty.

"Or you could just hold my drink," Huey recommended, also nervously, "you know, with me, and then you can let go once we start drinking." Everyone else gave them looks of confusion.

"Um, does it work like that? Anyone know?" Webby asked. Some gave shrugs. Dewey answered.

"I mean, I don't think there was ever a rule for like, if one person doesn't have—"

"Okay, it's a rule for now! CHEERS!" Lena impatiently interrupted.

"CHEERS!" Everyone exclaimed in response.

_All I wanna do is [bang] [bang] [bang] [bang]_

_And a [click] [cha-ching] and take your money_

The festivities were officially underway. Four cups of bubbling multicolored liquids joined by a freshly opened can of brew raised into the air and brought together. All took sips of their drinks, Violet having retracted her hand. When Dewey and Webby put down their cups, they were both equally surprised at how much better their drinks tasted than the one they had last night.

"Wow, Lena, this is amazing!" Webby exclaimed as Dewey smiled. "Where did you learn how to tend bar?"

"Eh, something I picked up from Violet's dads," Lena answered. Violet smiled knowing she had a hand in helping Lena find at least some semblance of peace with her family. Learning how to mix drinks must have helped her sort of cope with every recent moment in her life. It allowed her a sense of normalcy amid all the trauma she was still internally suffering from. But she had learned to cope with it better.

"One of them used to be a bartender," Violet corroborated. Dewey couldn't help but admire what he was drinking.

"I can tell. I mean, this tastes wonderful!" Dewey agreed. "What's in this stuff?"

"I like to call that Quack N Coke." Lena replied. Dewey continued to be astounded by his drink. All he could give was a "wow" before he took another sip.

"What about mine?" Webby asked.

"That's called a _paloma_." Lena answered. "Spanish for dove. Basically Squirt mixed with tequila."

"Huh," Webby mused. "For an ex-college bandmate of Donald's, the guys' got pretty good tasting tequila. This stuff is amazing!"

"You know what else is amazing?" Lena asked them before shifting her eyes in a separate direction. She pointed her thumb in that particular direction for clarification. Dewey, Violet, Louie, and Webby turned and could not believe what they saw.

Huey had the can of Heinefalken up to his lips for about a good 25 seconds, meaning he could have possibly already been halfway done with his drink in the bare time everyone else spent chatting and drinking or smoking or munching on snacks. In fact, he had already downed more than half his beer by the time Dewey decided to intervene by putting his arm in front of Huey to get him to lower his drink.

"Dude," he laughed. "You alright?"

Huey looked at his drink, then back at Dewey. "I don't think I've been better!" he answered.

"But you gotta tell us if you liked your beer!" Webby chimed in. Huey rolled his eyes, preparing to give a half-sarcastic answer.

"I am _thoroughly_ enjoying it, if that's what you're asking." Everyone else exchanged looks for a couple seconds before looking back at Huey. Dewey gave Louie a look that read _you thinking what I'm thinking?_ Louie responded with a smirk.

"CHUG! CHUG! CHUG! CHUG!" The two brothers began chanting before everyone else joined in. It wasn't too long before Huey finished his drink, slamming his empty can right into the table in front of him. Everyone erupted in cheers celebrating Huey's first alcoholic beverage.

"Congratulations my dear brother," Dewey put his hand on Huey's shoulder, "you have been indoctrinated!" Everyone laughed.

"Well then I'll have another, haha." However, as Huey proceeded to reach for another beer from the table, he was stopped once more.

"Another beer? After you just downed that entire can yourself?" Lena asked skeptically.

"I mean, in all fairness you did say one drink," Dewey reminded. Lena raised her eyebrow after having thought they were going to be on the same page.

"Oh no, I don't mean that…" she spoke in a low tone. Dewey's eyes widened. "I think Huey's already graduated. I would suggest going just a bit further…"

"Uh, Lena, he actually did say to us just one drink—" Dewey raised his finger, concerned.

"No, it's fine," Huey stopped him. "I mean, of course, if that's a challenge…" he turned to look Lena intently in the eye.

"Ohhhh, shit!" Louie sang at half volume. "World Staaarrr…." He raised his hands, making motions with them, resulting in everyone giving him glares. "Is that not a thing anymore…?"

"Not really, no," Lena answered. "Anyway, let me ask Huey one more time…are you positive that you want more?" She raised her eyebrow at him.

"I mean, bring it on!" he insisted. Dewey looked at Webby and Violet before shrugging. Louie set his phone next to his speaker as he let it continue to play music.

_It Was A Good Day – Ice Cube_

"Alright," Lena began, crossing her arms, "how does everyone feel about taking shots?"

"Uh, Lena, don't you think that's a bit of a stretch for—" Webby began with concern before she was interrupted.

"Guys, it's fine, really," Huey reassured. "I mean, from what I heard, you guys literally had like five of those last night at once, so it doesn't seem like a big deal."

"Five shots?! We literally had like a whole—" Dewey's response was interrupted by Lena laying out five small shot cups on the table in front of them. "Ooooohhh, that's what a shot looks like…."

"Wow, you people have a lot to learn," Lena scoffed.

"Well we didn't know Scrooge partied like a frat boy!" Webby remarked. "I mean we literally found all this yesterday!"

"Hmm, I don't know," Louie took another smoke from his blunt, "it seems to me like he partied like a gentleman."

"A gentleman with a bong?" Lena raised her eyebrow at Louie as Violet scoffed in laughter.

"Yep, exactly," Louie exhaled, "a gentleman with a bong." Lena rolled her eyes as she began serving shots out of the bottle of Birdcardi.

"Okay, before we continue," Webby began, "Violet." She clasped her hands and slowly aimed them in her direction. "Are you sure?" She paused. Every time she spoke, she repeatedly aimed her hands at her for emphasis. "You don't want?" Violet could only stare in confusion at the pair of hands floating in the air before her. "Anything?" Webby seemed very adamant. "To drink?"

"Webbs, leave her alone," Huey insisted. "We've already established the fact that Violet is—"

Violet grabbed the nearest bottle of Pato-rón, popped the cap off, and without any hesitation drank straight from it. By the time she put the bottle back down, there was only about two thirds of it left. Everyone except Lena let their jaws drop wide.

"…not…" Huey could not comprehend the situation at hand. "…drinking…tonight…"

"Violet, you absolutely did not have to—" Webby put her hands on her friend's shoulders until she was interrupted.

"No, it's okay," Violet reassured. "I've been saving that, actually."

"My adoptive sister happens to have a surprisingly high alcohol tolerance," Lena corroborated. Dewey and Webby remained in shock. All Huey could do was nod his head slowly as if to say "cooolll….."

"Whoa, that's like some sort of superpower, man," Louie pointed out, his voice slowly starting to go raspy.

"Well, if you must know," Violet began, eager to share the story of how she developed her superpower, "our dads let us drink with them every once in a while. That's why I was kinda nervous at first to do it here." Louie seemed especially fascinated.

"Damn, I wish we could drink all day with our dad," Louie pondered, half paying attention to what he was saying.

"I mean…" Dewey stagnated his speech as his train of thought was interrupted. Before he could even thinking about saying there was mom, he began to wonder about his dad—

"Anyway, CHEERS!" Webby's shouting snapped Dewey out of his thoughts as he almost instinctively raised his cup with everyone else. Now everyone was drinking, Violet having served a shot for herself.

As the ambient yet infectious hip-hop classic pumped through the speaker, everyone continued their drinking and their partying. Shouts of jubilation and laughter filled the room as the brothers Duck, Webby, and the Sabrewing sisters took shot after shot after addictive shot. There was one occasion where Dewey and Webby even hooked their elbows around each other before taking one. After their session temporarily ended, everyone once more erupted into cheers.

"Woohooo! I've never felt so good in my life!" Dewey shouted as he put his arm around Webby.

"I mean, we've been through so much darkness and danger and near-death, but this…" Huey stopped when he noticed himself slurring his words. Lena and Webby laughed at seeing Huey that drunk for the first time.

"You alright there?" Violet smirked. She couldn't help but internally admire how adorable he looked drunk.

"I'm fffine," Huey reassured. "As I was saying, this might be the wildest thing we've ever done!"

"I mean, the drinks, the people, the music…" Webby listed off as she sunk into Dewey's embrace.

"Speaking of the music," Violet remarked, "this is so good! How come I've never heard this stuff before?" Louie's eyes shot open, well half open for what it was worth, astounded by the fact that someone in the room could have possibly never heard an Ice Cube song. Violet continued. "Oh, right. Probably because the only music that ever goes through my house is from Bring Me The Horizon!" Violet gave Lena a glare.

"Okay, first of all, what's wrong with Bring Me The Horizon?" Lena retorted. "Don't say you don't like their music because you're always singing along when we're at home!"

"Not saying it's a bad thing," Violet put her hands up. "I'm just saying that kinda music is all we listen to."

"I'm just passing on my wealth of musical knowledge," Lena replied.

"You don't know who Ice Cube is?!" Louie asked incredulously.

"I mean, I'm familiar with him," Violet answered. "you know, he's an actor, he was in N.W.A., but I've just never heard any of his music."

"Damn, I'm surprised you even listen to this kind of music," Dewey pointed out.

"I mean, the guy is like a legend in SoCal," Louie explained in his half-speed demeanor.

"I mean, we're not even from California," Lena added in.

"No but like the—d, Ice Cube is like…he literally made the rap scene what it is today, like he made Compton—" everyone smiled at Louie trying as hard as he could to get his scrambled thoughts out, "he is the definition of mean streets…no, he literally _is_ the streets! Like, you could run him over and he'd still stay standing because he is the streets. I mean, he's like the pavement, you know, and the asphalt and t—the…"

_ICE CUBE'S A PIMP!_

"Yes, exactly, thank you Ice Cube!" Louie finished, relieving himself with another whiff of his joint. There was a short spurt of laughter from a couple others in the room. "Tell you what, why don't I change the soundtrack a little bit? Why don't I put on some music that everyone here absolutely _has_ to know?" Louie proposed as he reached for his phone to change the song.

_Santeria – Sublime_

Violet and Lena's eyes shot open at the iconic guitar intro protruding through the speaker.

"I mean, everyone's gotta know this song right?" Lena asked, looking at Violet before turning to face everyone else.

"Now you're talkin'." Dewey smiled. Louie gave another puff before everyone started singing.

 _I don't practice Santeria! I ain't got no crystal ball! Well I had a million dollars but I…I spent it all_.

It did not take long before the singing devolved from slightly out of tune karaoke into random and somewhat offbeat shouting. But that didn't matter. Everyone was having the time of their lives getting drunk off their asses and enjoying the music like it was the last song they would ever hear. More drinks were taken here and there, further emptying the stash of alcohol that seemed endless and infinite. More puffs of smoke were also let out from the blunt that was rolled by Louie, who had his arms around both Webby and Lena as everyone swayed haphazardly to the music, regardless of the beat.

They all kept singing until it was time for the guitar solo, at which point Huey stood up and pulled out his patented air guitar. Eyes closed, he strummed and played like he was Santana. Webby let out a "Woohooo!" cheering him on as he "played."

"Yeah, go Huey!" Violet shouted, pumping her fist into the air. Huey felt like he was transcending time and space, effectively bridging the stairway to heaven with the highway to hell. The euphoria he experienced from deeply indulging himself into the music was a feeling like no other. Although he could sense the alcohol-induced heaviness overtaking him, he didn't mind. In fact, he let it drive him right through the rest of the solo. When he finished, he got a round of applause and cheers to which he had to blink multiple times due to the dizziness that he was beginning to feel.

"Whoa," he let out as he drunkenly basked in his moment in the spotlight. "Is this what it's like to be drunk?"

"I mean, you're asking us!" Webby answered, her arm around Violet, who took another sip of her _paloma_. "Speaking of drunk, hey DJ can I make a request?"

"What would you like to hear?" Louie asked, removing his joint from his beak.

"Hmm, something I can dance to, like ummm…Shakira." Webby gave a look that told Louie exactly what he thought she was saying.

"Ah, not gonna let my other brother steal the spotlight for long, huh?" Louie teased as he put her request on the queue and let the song finished. "Gotta say we're going all over the place with our music aren't we?"

"Nothing wrong with that," Webby reassured as she stood up to approach Dewey. "Nothing…at all…" It was obvious Webby's current state of inebriation was allowing her to feel more in the moment. And the moment was about to get even juicier because she was going to share it with her best friend in the entire world. The thought of taking that moment to get closer with her friend was starting to drive her crazy. She let out a small grin as she walked.

_Suerte (Wherever, Whenever) – Shakira_

The song started out in a way that was only fitting for the systematic mesmerizing of Dewey Duck, who slowly widened his eyes at the way Webby Vanderquack stood in front of him. Seductive look, hand on her hip, sticking it out so that he could get a good view of her tail. His eyes drifted down from the heavenly silhouette until they reached the part she wanted him to notice. That look wouldn't last long as Webby yanked him out of his spot and into her waist once the song kicked into full gear, causing him to yelp. Adding onto the weird feeling he got was the way she dipped him. "Whoa, haha," he nervously laughed. "If you wanted to dance you could have just, um, asked, hehe." Webby almost relished in the sheepish smile he gave.

"Fine," Webby rolled her eyes sarcastically, still grinning, "may I have this dance, Dewford?" The tone of her voice grew lower as she neared his face with hers. The energy he felt from it was enough for him to give in.

Dewey spun back up and wrapped his arm around her waist, holding her close. "With pleasure."

As Dewey and Webby began their dancing, Huey couldn't help but be confused at the language of the song that was playing throughout the room. _Isn't there an English version of this song?_ He wondered, motioning to Louie. "Hey Lou, did you put the wrong one?"

"What do you mean?" he asked in return.

"This one's in Spanish," Huey replied.

"So?" Louie scoffed.

"We don't exactly speak Spanish," Lena clarified.

"They don't seem to mind," Louie motioned toward Dewey and Webby, who continued spinning and swaying with each other to the heart pumping beat. "Also, it's literally the same song, just in a different language. You know, like the Spanish dub version or…oh wait, it's the original…or like, yeah." Louie just decided to give up on his thoughts and start dancing himself. Huey and Violet just briefly exchanged looks before making the same decision, joining Louie. Now everyone was dancing except Lena who, of course, didn't dance. Instead she sat by capturing all the action on her phone, fancying a smile as she contemplated the fun everyone was having.

It was almost as if Dewey and Webby had some elusive connection with each other that caused them to move in such perfect sync with one another. Like if Webby knew exactly when Dewey was about to start twirling her, or if Dewey knew when to match his footwork with hers. Being able to grab Webby's wrist and spin her body into his was electrifying in that her back landing into his chest sent a vibrant pulse throughout his body. Hand in hand, they continued twisting and twirling each other as if it was second nature for each of them. Webby swung her foot in the air each time Dewey dipped her. It wasn't too long before Webby turned back around and brought his waist into contact with her own. She then proceeded to rest her arms on his shoulders as she looked him in the eye. With that, their connection was solidified. Dewey almost instinctively wrapped his arms around her waist as they continued to dance.

Just like in his dream.

Soon enough, Dewey found his hips swaying in wonderful coordination with Webby's hips. They moved together ever so sweetly and in perfect rhythm from side to side. Dewey was blissfully amazed at how well he was able to swing his hips like her as he admired the motions she made with her own. The prolonged touch of her waist on his felt amazing. But looking into her eyes…he could not take his eyes off them. They looked absolutely beautiful as they shined delightfully in the lights. Everything felt so perfect. Sure, they've danced together before numerous times, but this time was much more special. The music, the movements, and more importantly person with whom he was sharing this dance. Granted, the alcohol-induced state of inebriation continued to weigh over him and the familiar heavy feeling he got around her lingered, but the feeling he was getting in this current moment could not be possibly topped by any other.

Then she went for it.

No pretext was given. Dewey couldn't even feel Webby's lips closing in on his. But they did. They were soft and tender and sweet. It made the movement of their hips all the more wonderful. The passion he felt from her liplock increased when she put her hands on his face. The taste of her beak, the breath of her mouth, the sweetness of her tongue, he remembered all too well. And once they all came back to him, he found himself back in that blissful trance from the previous night just like that. Dewey felt himself become more drunk with the love she was giving him, but it felt good. In fact, it felt so good that he decided to return the favor by sliding his hands over her butt. He immediately felt Webby's breath hitch in his mouth. She temporarily broke their kiss once she felt it, her eyes shooting wide open as she blushed like a cherry. Dewey nervously gave a goofy smile in response, which was met with an eye roll and a grin from Webby. Then, their lips went back to work.

Throughout their dance, they had somehow managed to move themselves into an area of the room that wasn't as illuminated as the rest of it. It was perfect in that it didn't seem to be an area noticeable by Louie, Violet, and Huey, who were all preoccupied with their own dancing. Eventually, Webby's line of vision found itself in the direction of an observant Lena, who took seeing the whites of Webby's eyes as her cue to offer the help she promised the previous night. Webby barely noticed a slightly blurred Lena sticking her tail out and pointing at her butt, offering what looked like a grin and a wink. She couldn't tell because of how drunk she was, both from drinking and in love. But she could definitely read the cue she was being given. It made her heart pound instantly harder. She tried her best to hold back a blush that she hoped Dewey wouldn't notice, but she ultimately went ahead and took the biggest chance she had yet to take.

Very much like in his dream.

Webby opened Dewey's grasp on her waist and turned around to give him her back. Lightly touching her back to his chest, she slightly stuck her butt out, touching it to Dewey's pelvis, allowing her frizzy tail to stick up. Webby placed his hands along her sides as she continued dancing. Dewey could have sworn he began to feel Webby's rear start sliding softly over his crotch, albeit in the same patterns she made earlier. He was almost entranced by watching her tail sway back and forth across his pelvis as she let her hands graze her legs. Once he realized what she was doing, he went along with it by lightly gripping her hips and moving his own with them, completely mesmerized by the way she was moving. It was almost like he was controlling her body himself and it turned him on, despite knowing he really wasn't. It was driving him crazy. _Oh my God, this is so hot. What is she doing to me?_ Then she had to turn the crazy up to 11. The beautiful silhouette that stood before him slowly faded downward from his eyes.

Webby was no longer just shaking her hips. She was shaking her tail and rubbing her ass over Dewey's crotch. As if her behind didn't look gorgeous enough to him in any other situation, she gave him what could quite possibly be the best view he's had in his entire life. Ultimately, he decided there was nothing he could do. He was drunk as hell and having the time of his life. But his best friend in the entire world was throwing herself onto him. And now he wanted her more badly than ever. His brain damn near shut down from racing at such a high speed. He let his hands firmly grip her sides as he began to move his crotch in rhythm with her. Dewey couldn't help but feel so turned on by Webby sensually rubbing his crotch with her behind the way she was. Her tail never looked sexier moving the way it was and her butt just felt so good grinding on his pelvis. And Webby was enjoying herself as well. There was an undeniable satisfaction from that small bump she felt every time her ass cruised over his area. Knowing how aroused he was from grinding on her was highly arousing for her as well as they continued rhythmically basking in the heat they felt from indulging in each other's bodies.

To say Lena was shocked from watching them dance so erotically was an understatement. In the amount of time the two lovers-but-not-really-a-couple spent together, Lena only lifted one chip into her mouth. It dropped to the floor. But no matter. She drowned her shock with more tequila, straight out of the same bottle Violet drank from earlier. Nope. Still shocked. In fact, was it just her or was she starting to feel turned on from watching them grind on each other? Lena's hand started to glide down her—

 _LENA!_ Her hand instantly shot up and drove itself right across her beak. SMACK! _Come on! Where's your decency? They might see you!_ But goddamn did they look so cute together. That's why she couldn't help it. She decided to divert her attention to the other three dancing themselves into tomorrow morning. _Ah that's better_ , she sighed to herself as she contemplated the fun everyone was having. She took a sip of her mixed drink. _Much better_.

Webby couldn't help herself. She had to make him feel the way he was making her feel. She quickly turned around and trapped his beak with her own once more, bringing him close like before. This time there was much more passion being traded between their tongues and they swirled around each other more rigorously, allowing Dewey to once again taste her sweetness once more. But something else felt different. Like if something was moving itself up and down across his leg. Dewey's hands found themselves gripping her rear more tightly than usual once he realized that Webby's crotch was rubbing itself over him. Dewey felt himself uncontrollably responding by grinding back on her pelvis. The proximity between their genital areas only slightly blocked by their clothing aroused them even more with each hump. It felt so stimulating, so sensual, so erotic, so…

The song ended. The subsequent absence of music slowly woke Dewey and Webby out of their trance. They both let out frantic yelps as they let go, their arms flailing around as they both collapsed, hitting their behinds on the ground. Webby never heard herself panting so heavily. Dewey never felt so damp from sweat in his life. He was almost dripping in it. Their eyes widened all the way as they ultimately realized only then just what they were doing.

"Whoa," Dewey panted, still managing to make eye contact Webby even after all that.

"That was…" Webby began, nearly out of breath. Dewey cleared his throat.

"Hot…" Dewey breathed.

"Did you feel like you lost control?" Webby asked, no longer gasping for air, but still breathing.

"Yeah, sure did," Dewey responded. "Did you…enjoy that…?"

"Uh, yeah," Webby exhaled, clearing her throat, "totally did."

"Wow…"

"Oh man…"

"Wow, I'm impressed," Lena chimed in, slurring her words slightly, "you two could be on, like, _So You Think You Can Dance_ with those moves," she finished sarcastically.

"Um, no. No we couldn't!" Webby insisted nervously.

"Yeah, no," Dewey added, shaking his head as he blushed mildly. "I mean…are we that drunk?"

Lena yelled in laughter. "You guys are wasted as hell right now!"

"Aw, okay," Dewey decided to just laugh it off with Webby. He felt like someone had put a veil of dizziness over his head, and that was probably the funniest thing at the time for both of them.

"Well, I don't know about you guys but I'm feeling a little dicey tonight…" Lena mused, taking a seat on the floor with Dewey and Webby, who were not too soon after joined by Violet, Huey, and Louie who brought his blunt over.

"Let me guess, is this the part where Lena says that she's got a game for all of us to play?" Louie asked sarcastically.

"It's called never have I ever." Lena answered without hesitation. Dewey and Webby's eyes shot wide open. They glanced back and forth between Lena and each other, blushing as red as Monday Night Raw (which actually really isn't even that red these days).

"Ooohhh shit….completely skipped over that part…" Louie almost dropped his blunt. It went from party time to game time. And from the looks of things, the game was about to get serious from the start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it looks like Lena the alcohol expert is orchestrating the Madness at McDuck Manor. Also, I figured I'd throw in some Latin music for y'all.


	6. Kiss of Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So the night of the soiree has already begun and in the bare time that all that's happened, Dewey and Webby...shared a couple moments together...but for some reason are still awkward about being so close to each other (they're teens that's why). Also Lena seems like she knows everything about everything considering she's older than the rest, so on we move to a little game I like to call "Never Have I Ever."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you might have already seen this on FanFiction dot net and are probably noticing some differences between here and there. You'd be right. I didn't wanna go all repost and just copy paste every single thing from the original onto here, so I decided to experiment with changing some stuff that I thought could have been better, but hey. If it seems like a problem let me know lmao.
> 
> WARNING: Plenty of mentions of hot stuff, plus some hot stuff also actually (sort of) happening near the end.

_LOYALTY. – Kendrick Lamar feat. Rihanna_

It felt like someone turned on a ventilator that completely sucked out all the oxygen from the room. Louie returned the music on his phone back on shuffle but that was all that could be heard. And it only further stagnated the mood. Dewey and Webby had the blood drained completely from their faces, leaving strong areas of red on their cheeks. Huey and Violet were petrified, like they could be moved to Madame Tussauds and no one would have been able to tell they were real. Louie let out the thickest and longest puff of smoke he had ever released. Any longer and it would have qualified for an extended cut of this fanfic. The only one who moved her eyes, or any other part of herself at all, was Lena who was busy serving up a whole slew of shots of various liquor, almost surprised at the reaction she evoked from the four words she just uttered.

"Huh, impressive," Lena muttered to herself, contemplating the freeze frame she just created. She took a deep breath, held out her right hand, and snapped. ( _only 3 people were left haha jk_ ) "Okay, back to earth, everyone," she called as the rest of the group rubbed their eyes and/or cleared their throats. "So, I'm sure you guys know how to play this game, but if you don't well then you should get Scrooge to enroll in public school." The triplets gave her deadpan looks. "Just kidding. Anyway, so basically, we're gonna go around in a circle and when it's someone's turn they're gonna say 'never have I ever' and then something they may or may not have done, and if any one of us has done said thing, we take a shot. Ready?" Lena finished as she passed shots around.

"Well, I mean, not really, but whatever right?" Webby eyed Dewey, hoping to ease his nervousness. Dewey let out a sigh of resignation.

"I mean, we're basically gonna come out with all this private information we don't exactly want people to know or want to know from other people, but that's the point of the game right?" Dewey haphazardly flicked his hand out, slurring his words. Webby let out a concurrent laugh of her own.

"Hey if you don't wanna play Violet, that's fine," Huey put his hand on her shoulder.

"Oh, no," she smirked, "I'm way too drunk not to wanna play, haha." Violet spoke clearly, to Huey's surprise. "Besides, there's some stuff that I _really_ wanna know." Huey gulped. It was clear she had enough of being teased for one night. Not that it was a huge problem for her, just that it was her turn to do the teasing. And boy was she itching to reveal a side of herself that had yet to be seen…

"Right then, let's begin." Lena's gaze grew deep as she crossed her arms. "I'll start off with an easy one. Never have I ever…" she put her finger on her chin, "gotten kicked out of a public place."

Webby and the triplets each took shots. Violet's eyes went wide open. "Wow, you guys are criminals," she laughed.

"Let's just say that my first outing that involved, you know, actual interactions with the outside world didn't go so well." Webby told her.

"Hey look on the bright side!" Huey reminded. "At least we got to kick some Beagle ass!"

"Beagle ass!" Louie responded, elongating the last word after taking another puff of his weed.

"I mean, when you put it like that it sounds super weird!" Webby laughed more loudly than ever. Dewey and Lena chuckled.

"Besides, Vi, who do you think you're talking to?" Dewey asked. "We are the family of the famed adventurer Scrooge McDuck! Of course we've all had to have gotten into at least a minimal amount of trouble throughout the span of our lives!"

“Yeah but it’s all family and shit, ya know,” Louie waved his hand outward, as Webby nodded before sipping her other drink, “I mean, we’re like…the uh…the uh, PAW Patrol!” Lena completely burst into laughter. Huey and Violet slowly followed as Dewey and Webby exchanged goofy looks of disbelief.

“You couldn’t think of like any other group of 6 from TV in like, ever?!” Dewey asked, highly amused at just how that could have possibly escaped Louie’s mouth.

“Hey don’t judge me! It was the first one that came to mind!” Louie excused himself. But nobody could help themselves the laughter continued.

“But like literally of all the 6-character groups that are famous…PAW PATROL?!?! Not even My Little Pony?!?!” Violet hollered in laughter.

“Okay then, _Ryder_ ,” Lena began in a teasing manner, “name the members of the PAW Patrol if you’re such an expert!”

“Okay let’s see, um,” Louie ransacked his brain. Like, he actually tried to think of how to answer that. For real. “There’s uh, Kelso, Hyde, Jackie,” as Louie instead listed off the main six of _That ‘70s Show_ , Violet descended into a deep fit of silent laughter, slamming the floor with her hand. Webby broke completely, laughing as she repeatedly slapped Dewey’s shoulder as he held onto her for dear life, laughing as well. As Louie finished, Huey lept over and tackled his baked brother with a plethora of playful punches as they both finished laughing. Lena couldn’t help but smile as she shook and lowered her head as the madness unfolded right before her. Once the laughter concluded, Huey cleared his throat and took back his spot next to Violet.

"Speaking of Uncle Scrooge," Huey pondered, "I wonder how they're all holding up right now."

* * *

" _My shadow's the only one that walks beside me…_ " Launchpad sang, finishing the line with a blubbering of his lips as he rolled over in his sleeping bag. There was an oddly shaped lump that protruded his side as he moved but no bother. His eyes were closed, he was sound asleep and he was in dream land.

Except everyone else's eyes were either wide open, half open, or otherwise twitching errantly. Any eyes that were open were either leaking or stained heavily with red. Beakley, Scrooge, Donald, Della. Sure, the retreat was called the Boulevard of Broken Families, but after the session of singing around the campfire that finished shortly before, it could very well be the individuals themselves who were broken even if the family were to have been repaired.

"Seriously…who sleep sings?" Donald whispered as Launchpad continued muttering lyrics in his sleep.

"I don't know Donald…" Della answered with a deep chill in her voice. "I…don't…know..."

* * *

"Eh, I'm sure they're all good," Louie thought before having another smoke.

"Alright, your turn Vi," Lena declared.

"Hmmmm…." Violet pondered, beginning to form an evil grin on her face. _Should I or should I not?_ She asked herself. The clock was ticking, however so she had to make a decision. _Ah, fuck it_. "Never have I ever…" she began thinking up a way to properly phrase what she was about to say, "…touched myself in the act of self-pleasure."

Violet sat back as she watched _everyone_ take a shot before taking one herself. She got the most internal satisfaction, however, from watching Huey take one. "Wow, haha you guys are wild," she laughed. Huey, Dewey, and Webby blushed the hardest, especially considering a moment of truth was impending for the latter two.

"Ummm, do we have to have this discussion right now?!" Webby hurried as she felt her heart drumming away at her chest like the intro to "Move Along" by All American Rejects.

"Yes, we do!" Lena shouted, putting her hands behind her head as she sat back, splaying out her legs. "Of course I wanna know what you guys are up to behind closed doors!"

"Um, no I don't think you do," Huey shook his head even though there was no way anyone was getting out of this.

"Hey look Huey, if you don't feel comfortable sharing your self-pleasure habits, then you don't have to! It's fine!" Violet reassured, calling back to every single time everyone else urged her not to take part in anything they thought she wouldn't be comfortable with.

Huey gulped, blushing even harder. "Well played," he muttered.

"Same goes for everyone else as well," Violet continued, "if you're not comfortable sharing don't share."

"Actually, I might as well get it off my chest since I've been…whoo!" Webby started, drawing multiple heads to be turned her direction along with a handful of gasps, oohs, and double takes. She grabbed the neck of her shirt and began ventilating herself by moving it back and forth. "Is it hot in here or just me?" she asked, obviously stalling.

"I don't know," Lena answered, eyes half-lidded, "it's pretty hot in here." She cornered her. Everyone was listening…for some reason.

"Okay but before I begin, serious question," Webby cleared her throat, still nervous, "does everyone think about someone when they…hehe, you know, get off?" Violet, unseen to anyone, let her eyes dart back and forth between Huey and dead space.

"Eh, not really," Louie shrugged. "I mostly watch porn."

"Yeah, me too I guess," Lena added in. "Although I probably don't watch it as often because I use toys but it's fine. To each their own."

Violet turned her head in confusion. Something was definitely wrong with that sentence. “Wait, you’re not even 18,” she raised her eyebrow, “how do you have access to _toys_?”

“Well,” Lena shrugged, “all my thanks go to the master of fake ID’s,” she finished, putting her hand out signaling for a high-five from Louie. Instead, she got his blunt. Instinctively, she almost began putting it up to her beak before realizing what was in her hand. “What?” she did a double-take, earning an “oh shit” from Louie before he retracted the blunt and high-fived Lena.

Violet almost began to turn green, half beginning to regret her decision from earlier. _Thank god we don't share a room_.

"So, I'm gonna guess that everyone else here gets off to somebody else…great!" Webby sheepishly put up a thumbs up with a highly nervous smile. Dewey and Huey's blushes grew harder. They were about as red as Shawn Michaels's face after every other wrestling match, minus the blood and all.

"Webby, like she said, if you don't wanna say it, don't say it." Lena shrugged, despite being more than eager to hear about Webby's inner workings.

"No it's fine really…uhhh," Webby could have sworn she felt herself sweating profusely as she began second-guessing opening her mouth in the first place. _YOU CAN'T START SOMETHING AND NOT FOLLOW THROUGH_. Her mind was at an internal battle once more. _Ugh, I don't wanna make him feel weird, we were just having a moment! IT'S NOT HEALTHY TO KEEP IT BOTTLED UP INSIDE FOR TOO LONG. We're not even a thing, how could I—_

"I think about Dewey when I masturbate!" Webby blurted, completely interrupting her train of thought.

Lena froze. She didn't think she was actually going to follow through. She stuck her hand back for something. Louie once again put his blunt in it and this time she accepted, taking her own whiff of it. She coughed roughly as she let out a cloud of smoke from her mouth. "Ahahah! Oh man!" she laughed as Louie took back his blunt. "I thought for a second there you said you think about Dewey. Ahahahaaa! Oh wait, you're serious?" Webby nodded slowly.

Violet sat there, hands over her mouth in blissful disbelief. Huey and Louie gave blank stares. While they each could tell Webby had feelings for Dewey, it was only a matter of time before that fact itself was revealed. They were also having trouble comprehending that a close friend of theirs, someone they live with for that matter, would normally imagine their own brother while she pleasures herself. It was still weird but at the same time…"Eh, saw it coming," they both shrugged.

Dewey's face could have been cryogenically frozen for about a hundred years and mistaken for someone chosen to bring balance to the universe. His mind, on the other hand, was the complete opposite of frozen. It was twisting and turning all over. Never mind the quasi-erotic dance they shared just moments ago. His best friend thinks about him when she flicks the bean?! That fact alone was gnawing mercilessly at his brain. He understood that she had to get it out but even despite that, along with everything else that has been bringing them closer physically and emotionally this weekend, the kiss, their dance, his dream, it was still super weird to know that the thought of him turned her on so much. He couldn't unhear that. But something was off. While that was eating away at him, something else was dousing him in a wave of ambiguity. Was it that he wasn't truly ready for her? Was it that he wasn't fully ready to commit himself to her? That maybe they were moving too fast? Why haven't they asked each other out already? And why the fuck is it bothering him so much? He was already practically lusting for her. What's this fear that's keeping him from sealing the deal with her? Was he getting sober?

No. No way. He just got done taking a shot not too long ago.

"Okay, your turn Huey," Lena spoke. Violet's smirk went away. _Dammit_ , she scolded herself internally. It was just starting to get dirty. _I'll get him for this later_ …. Dewey was almost instantly brought back into focus, as signified by him repeatedly blinking his eyes.

"Oh man," Huey rubbed the back of his head. "I mean, I'm not too sure how much there is about my brothers or anyone else here that I don't already know."

"How much do you know about your brothers?" Lena raised her eyebrow at Huey.

"Phrasing. BOOM!" Louie shouted, raising his fist into the air, receiving looks from Webby, Violet, and Lena. Dewey shook his head, facepalming. "Aw, don't tell me there's no phrasing here either!"

"You were saying Huey?" Lena reverted everyone's attention back to the game.

"Oh, right, um…" Huey had to think about this one. Violet just upped the ante, leaving no more room for any innocent topics. He knew she was going to expect something juicy from him. He decided to raise the dirty just a bit more. "Never have I ever…dreamt about someone in a sexual manner?" Violet blushed. Didn't see that coming. _Huey you wild child_ , she smirked to herself. _I'm totally getting you for that later_.

"Oh fuck," Dewey uttered as he reluctantly raised his shot cup to his mouth downing its contents. Louie, Huey, and Lena did major double takes. Violet sat there laughing to herself. _Good job, Huey…well played._

Webby's blush grew even harder, as if her cheeks hadn't been starting to hurt enough from blushing so much for so long. Oh God, it was about her wasn't it? And how could it not be? And why was she so nervous about hearing him talk about his wet dreams? _Because they're WET dreams, dumbass!_ She literally just admitted that she gets turned on in bed by him! Why is this all of a sudden so hard to comprehend?

"Dewey," Lena sang, raising her eyebrow. "Who is it?"

"Um, uh…" Beads of sweat were almost visibly sliding down Dewey's forehead like a water park as he stumbled over his words and his thoughts.

"Let's narrow it down," Violet asserted. "Is it someone currently sitting in this room?"

Dewey could feel his eyes, nose, and beak shrink on his face. "...no..."

Webby deadpanned. _Bullshit. It is absolutely someone in this room._

"Dewey we've barely met any girls, or guys, outside of either the ones here at the mansion or anyone affiliated with or against Uncle Scrooge." Huey reminded. The field was narrowing itself down. The clock was ticking more than ever. "C'mon, it's totally fine if it is! We're your brothers. If you want, you can tell only us." Huey smiled drunkenly.

"As long as those dreams aren't about us then it's cool." Louie added. The girls let out a few sighs and oh c'mons.

"Man, why you gotta make it about incest, Lou?" Huey asked as if no one wanted to hear him mention it, _which no one did._ "That's just fucked up."

"I just wanna make sure," Louie raised his hands with conviction. Huey shook his head.

"C'mon Dew," Lena pressed. "Who is it?"

No, this was getting to be way too much for him to handle. He had to find a way out. _Get a hold of yourself,_ he shouted internally as his eyesight began to grow blurry from all the juice he was drinking. There was no way it was worth it to have such an internal struggle while everyone else was having their fun. He decided it was better to just get it off his chest than to have it weigh him down for the rest of the—

"And before you say anything, just let me reassure you," Violet began teasingly, "that it's completely okay that you can't control what or who you dream about!"

"Yeah dude, totally!" Louie chimed in. "For all we care, you could have like super kinky bondage-type dreams with, like, masks and handcuffs and gag balls and shit—"

"Okay Louie I think we know what bondage is!" Lena just about pressed her ears with her hands. "Dude come one just tell us already." Lena finished, just wanting Dewey to get it over with

Was this how it felt to get peer pressured? Could things be any weirder? He figured everyone knew who it was that he dreamt about the previous night so he didn't see why Lena was taking so much time to squeeze the answer out of him. He took a deep breath and finally answered.

"It was about Webby!" He shouted.

Huey and Louie bore faces that were a mix of shock and confirmation of what they were predicting. "Eh, saw that coming too." They both exclaimed even though they were still having trouble comprehending that their OTP was coming to fruition. It was just doing so in the weirdest way possible. Violet leaned further back on the floor and congratulated herself for the fine job she was doing in directing the traffic of secrets as she contemplated the scene she created.

Webby's mouth slowly hung open nearly drooling at the blankness she began to bear in her mind. _Oh for Christ's sake, what was I expecting?!_ she shouted at herself. This was it! This was all she needed to confirm that the way she had been feeling about him for so long was just fine in that it transcended awkward teenage romance by being definitive and complete. It was still super awkward though, but the pieces of the puzzle fit. She faps to him, he has wet dreams about her. _Why is it taking him so long to simply ask me the fuck out?_

"Look Webby," Dewey began, searching for the right words, "I understand it's super awkward to know that I have these kinds of dreams about you. But like Violet said, it's not like I have total control over what happens in them. And besides, I feel like after all this time—"

"Just tell me what it was about already!" Webby yelled, shaking Dewey by his shoulders. "What kinda stuff did we do? How far did we go? Was it good? Did you wear a condom? Or did you pull out? Or neither?" She scowled at the last question, nonetheless overly excited to hear all the juicy details.

"Webby, not in front of everyone!" Dewey hushed before turning to see everyone else's faces of curiosity.

"Oh no, I think it's story time," Lena pressured, crossing her arms. Dewey blushed harder, gulping. Webby took her hands off his shoulders as she prepared to listen.

"Alright," Dewey resigned. "That dance we were having earlier. That was part of my dream. Step by step, shot for shot."

"Wow I really do turn you on," she muttered to herself regardless of whether or not Dewey could hear her.

"Then you pushed me back into this room that was conveniently placed there probably by some crappy fanfic writer, and then we completely tore off each other's clothes," Dewey stopped to temporarily glaring at Huey and Louie, who were busy snickering behind their hands, "but I woke up just as you were going down on me." Dewey rubbed his arm rapidly.

"Ooohh wow," Lena teased as the two brothers let out slow chortles of laughter, eventually devolving into hysterical laughter. "I'm impressed, you two have quite dirty minds for each other."

Dewey blinked, looking back up as soon as he realized that Webby was taking a bit too long to react. He saw her just sitting there staring off into space nearly drooling as she did so. He tried various methods of bringing her focus back but to no avail. After coming to grips with the fact that she just wouldn't budge, it dawned on him. Why was he so scared of all this sex talk? She obviously wasn't afraid of it. And if he wanted her so much, all he had to do was not be afraid as well. He smiled a bit and sat back into his spot at the realization. She was still gone, though.

Gone and off in her land of dirty fantasies. There was no way his dream could have just ended like that. There had to be more. _Ooohh, our clothes were already off, Dew! Why couldn't we just finish the job? (gasp) Maybe we could finish it for real later. Mmmm, just thinking about it is getting me_ —

"Okay then, let's continue with whoever's next!" Lena smiled. Webby was now the one snapping herself out of her own trance. _Goddammit!_

Louie let out a deep breath. "That would be me," he grunted as he adjusted himself. "Never have I ever…" he turned to eye Huey with a smirk, "…walked in on a relative."

Huey squinted his eyes. "You son of a bitch," he uttered to his brother before drinking out of his shot cup. Dewey and Webby smiled at each other, trading expressions that read _oh shit_.

"Haha!" Louie exclaimed, retaining his smirk. "Would you mind sharing with the group who it was that you caught in the act?"

Huey took a deep breath. "It was Scrooge and Goldie."

Webby, Dewey, and Louie exploded into laughter. Lena got squeamish at the thought of two old people, one of whom being _especially_ out of his prime, getting it on. Violet knew absolutely nothing about who they were all referring to. "Who's Goldie?" she asked.

"Goldie O'Gilt," Dewey answered, still laughing. "One of Uncle Scrooge's seven evil exes!" Violet took a couple seconds to realize that if she was an old flame of Scrooge McDuck, then she had to be about the same age. Again, the image of them having sex did not sit well in her mind. She shuddered.

"You walked in on Scrooge and Goldie?!" Webby screamed. "AAAAHHH! That's priceless!"

"Yes I did, now shut up." Huey retorted, deadpanning.

"I mean, I knew he still _liked_ her, but come on!" Dewey shouted hysterically. "Oh, this is great! I'm so sorry Hue! AhahAAAA!"

"Not gonna lie, I could have practically gotten second-hand high off the sexual tension between the two at Drake's party!" Louie laughed. "And Scrooge wasn't even there! HAHA! Oh, that's rich! That is so rich, Huey!"

"Yeah that's great, okay let's move on now." Huey deadpanned.

"Okay," Webby finished laughing. Maybe it didn't hurt to share her own experience of having been this close to... _things_. Either that or maybe she was just getting too comfortable. Oh well, there was only one way to find out. "Never have I ever _been_ walked in on."

Whatever semblance of a smile Dewey was currently bearing was gone like that. Both he and Webby took their shots without thinking they would surprise anyone. Now everyone else was looking at what resembled two angry Donalds, only the rage was replaced by sheer humiliation. If they weren't going to throw up from all the alcohol they've consumed, which let's remind everyone is A LOT, they would be throwing up from the amount of red their faces turned after all this time. However, Dewey was overtaken by that feeling of ambiguity once more. Didn't Webby promise not to say anything to anyone the day before? Why would she go back on her word?

"I thought we agreed not to speak about this," Dewey whispered to Webby, slightly taken aback.

"I told you I wasn't going to say anything _in that moment_ ," Webby reminded. Dewey blinked. _Oh no._ "Never did I say I wasn't going to spill your little secret at all." Dewey gulped. Did he see her give a slight grin? What was she doing?

"Yeah, Dewey and I had a bit of a run-in earlier this evening," Webby ruffled the back of her head, "right before the party." Dewey sighed. He was safe...for now.

"I sort of walked in while she was getting dressed," Dewey corroborated. Huey and Louie almost instinctively dismantled themselves into laughter. Louie's laugh was most notable despite being muffled as much as possible by his own hand.

"I mean it could have been worse," Lena shrugged.

"Oh it gets wor—"

"In fact it was worse," Dewey interrupted Webby, salvaging the moment for himself, deciding it was better to come out with it himself than to let his counterpart get the satisfaction. "Webby walked in on me while I was..." It seemed the water was getting too cold. Maybe now was the time to retract your feet from the water, Dewey.

"While you were what?" Lena anticipated, begging for Dewey to just get it over with. Was he really going to admit himself that he dances naked in his room?

"Dancing naked to Panic! at the Disco," Webby finished. No. Of course he wasn't. Webby was gonna do that for him. And that feeling returned once more. But it wasn't as ambiguous as before. No, this one was more of deep humiliation. He buried his face in his hands and let out a muffled scream.

Louie and Huey's eyes were wide and frozen. All Huey could do for the moment was lift up a finger to signify that they were going to need a moment. Louie took that as his cue to get up from his spot and walk outside the TV room with Huey. The door was then closed. A beat. The two brothers then proceeded to howl in pure uncontrollable laughter that quite heavily protruded the walls of the room. This would last for quite a while. It was enough for Dewey to fail in finding solace in the fact that Lena and Violet were the only ones not looking at him like a weirdo. They seemed to be fine with Dewey's alone time routines.

"Again, could be worse," Lena reassured. "It's not the worst thing in the world to be caught doing. Like I said, to each their own." Dewey instantly took his face out of his hands, his blush beginning to weaken.

"Yeah and what's the deal with shirtless ducks anyway?" Violet asked. "I mean, shirtless ducks are basically naked ducks regardless, so why feel ashamed? It's normal."

"But why is that?" Lena asked in response. "I mean, the only time ducks wear pants are for like special occasions but any other time, you could take off your shirt and literally just be naked!"

"Or in a bra," Webby added.

"Exactly!" Lena continued. "Why only a bra if we, female ducks, are to be shirtless? If that's the case we might as well do away with it completely!"

"Okay, Miss Free the Nipple!" Violet laughed. "My point was that it's fine Dew! Don't feel too bad on her walking in on you like that. It happens to the best of us!"

"See, Webby?!" Dewey retorted sarcastically. "It's okay for me to be naked. And alone. In my room. And for the record, I was doing my own version of the 'Girls / Girls / Boys' music video."

"It's cause your _thing_ was out! That's why I'm scarred by that memory, Dewey!" Webby shouted in response. Oh right. That little detail. That seemed to have been forgotten in this whole mess.

"Oh okay, then that's gross," Violet retracted her earlier statements.

"Yeah now I see why you're so embarrassed." Lena uttered. _Well at least Lena acknowledges my embarrassment._ Never mind that. He couldn't afford to waste time debating between self-pity and deep shame. Huey and Louie reentered the room after only barely finishing their laughing session.

"You guys were...loud," Lena observed as Huey and Louie took back their spots in the circle they formed.

"I mean thank god I was out with Violet that day," Huey finished laughing as Violet shook her head. It was Dewey's turn now.

"Alright," Dewey cleared his throat, pondering what dirty secrets he could get people to reveal, as it was his time to now . Unfortunately, he couldn't reach one. _Out of ideas?_ He asked himself. _No. Actually, no one's gonna respond to this one but could troll some people real hard…_ Dewey grinned. "Never have I ever touched someone's private body parts…"

Lena's ears perked up. Violet smirked. Louie, Huey, and Webby blushed as they each prepared to take one more shot.

"…that are not my own…" Dewey finished.

"HA! Hahahaaa!" Lena shouted, laughing as she took a shot. "Virgins." Huey, Louie, and Webby glared at Dewey as they lowered their shot cups. Ouch. That hurt quite a bit. Violet shook her head, laughing silently.

"He had you guys in the first half, not gonna lie," Violet smiled.

"So, like, how is it that you get laid before us, Lena?" Louie asked skeptically as he took a smoke. Lena took a deep breath as she began explaining.

"When I was trapped in the shadow realm after the whole Magica de Shitface thing, I was able to move around between other people's shadows through these weird tunnels within time and space. And one thing I discovered was that I wasn't the only shadow trapped in there. And honestly who knows how many other shadows she's got trapped in there?"

"Hey that sounds like one of those immigration centers," Louie compared, "where they like keep those kids in cages."

"Since when do you care about immigration?" Huey asked.

"Since I heard that one song by uh, Manu Chao, is that his name?" Louie thought aloud. "I don't know I translated the lyrics from Spanish." Webby chuckled. "Hey, stop judging my music tastes!"

"Nothing, it's just I find it interesting how weed has shaped your musical interests!" Webby laughed.

"Okay, it's story time, guys! Hello?" Lena snapped, clearing her throat. "As I was saying, I was able to interact with other shadows in these spameti—mm, spame—FUCK!" Some laughs could be heard as Lena's drunkenness began to overtake her, causing her to stumble miserably on her words. "Space. Time! There we go, spacetime tunnels! Now there was one particular shadow I ran into pretty regularly, whom I developed feelings for and eventually, I mean, I don't know how it happened. We just made out."

"You kissed a shadow?" Dewey asked, now more invested in the conversation.

"Oh yeah," Lena grinned. "We kissed for what seemed like an hour in there. It felt so good."

"How do you like kiss a shadow as a shadow yourself?" Louie asked, confused.

"Well, it just works," Lena shrugged. "I'll never forget the shape of her shadow. She looked absolutely gorgeous."

"How far did you two go?" Webby asked.

"We went pretty far," Lena winked. "One minute we're making out like there's no tomorrow and the next thing you know, my tongue is on her sweet sweet—"

"Okay I think we all know where your tongue was!" Violet hurried, blushing. Could it be anymore weird that she was even sitting there listening to her sister's sex stories?

"Whoa, so you must have had like some weird kinky shadow sex down in that realm, huh?" Louie mused, the weed and alcohol obviously beginning to take a toll on his voice.

"Oh yeah," Lena answered with dreamy eyes as she reminisced, "we had _really good_ kinky shadow sex down there. Mmm, she tasted so good." Lena licked her lips, reminiscing as her voice trailed off, leaving Webby to snap her out of her trance.

"Um, hey!" she waved her hand in front of Lena's face. "Miss kinky shadow sex, what happened next?"

"Oh, shit, um," Lena tried to remember where she was, "yeah, we kinda broke off considering she didn't feel the same way about me as I did about her."

"What do you mean?" Violet asked.

"She only had sexual feelings about me, whereas I really…(sniffles) saw us being a thing…" Lena looked down, beginning to feel sad about the way things went down between her and her former love interest. Webby rubbed her back for comfort. "Which is why I'm not really into the whole romance thing anymore." A few awws were let out as Lena began to let tears drizzle from her eyes. Webby brought her in for a hug as Lena began to slowly let it all out. After a few seconds of their embrace, she put their heads together, grabbing her face.

"Don't you ever say that," Webby persisted, "don't you _ever_ say you're not worthy of anyone's love. You are the sweetest, most caring person I've ever met in my life. And you're also the most beautiful girl I've ever laid eyes on." Lena felt this was going somewhere she wasn't ready for and softly took Webby's hands off her face.

"Webbs, I appreciate it seriously," Lena's voice slightly cracked, "but my point is I just don't think I'm ready to risk feeling that way ever again. Besides, no one's gonna want all the baggage I'm still carrying, all my problems that I'm still facing to this day, all my demons."

"Lena, trust me, they're what make you who you are," Webby insisted, looking right into her eyes. "Your strength ever since the day I met you has been immeasurable. Don't you ever let anyone tell you your worth, like they can decide it, because they can't. You're worth more than anything I could ever imagine, Lena. I love you." Webby's emotions were running high from hearing how much further her friend was hurt beyond all she suffered before. Or maybe it was the booze. No matter. All she cared about in that moment was not seeing Lena suffer. It almost hurt to see her this way. And there was only one thing she could do to put a stop to it.

Lena was almost transported into a different dimension when she felt something soft and wet purse her lips. What she was immediately induced with was something she hadn't felt in a long time. It transcended any feeling of euphoria in that it made her feel something she never thought she was going to feel again: love. As Webby continued giving tender sweet kisses to her friend's beak, a soft tingle jolted itself rapidly down Lena's spine with every little moan that passed through Webby's lips into her mouth. Each moan was followed by a wet smack from their lips that just further electrified her. The proximity was sensually enhanced for Lena when Webby brought her herself closer by the head, joining their waists together. Ultimately, resistance proved futile for Lena, as it was just too much. Lena allowed her arm to wrap itself around Webby's waist, her hand tenderly massaging her hip. She felt her other hand roam up her back, tenderly massaging her over her shirt. But what really did it for Lena was the pushing up of her bosom against Webby's own chest. At that moment, she felt everything: everything physical, emotional, and sensual. She couldn't help herself any longer. Lena began kissing back.

The aura of lust that surrounded Webby instantly doubled in magnitude once she felt Lena begin to kiss back. Their lips meshed together with such satisfying moisture as they deeply ventured further into each other's hungry mouths. Hungry for love and sweet pleasure, Lena slowly brought her tongue over Webby's lower lip, giving it a slow wonderful lick from side to side. Webby responded by lathering it with her own tongue, gently taking it in hers. As their tongues continued to softly wrap around each other, Lena's hand traveled back down to Webby's lower body, stopping when it got to her rear. Lena lightly gripped her best friend's shirt, allowing her hand to travel underneath it until she felt Webby's body. Webby let out a shivering "mmmhh," as she felt Lena's cold hand graze her bare hip. Her hand slowly ran itself through her shirt and up her soft back. Webby gave another light moan as Lena slowly pushed against her body as they kissed.

They ultimately reached the floor, where Lena slowly mounted her best friend, who gently landed on her back. Lena was able to free her hand from being trapped between Webby's back and the floor, bringing it up to her chest. Lena continued to give deeper and deeper kisses, leaving strings of saliva that connected their hungry wet mouths, letting her hands run softly down Webby's chest and torso. Webby let out a slightly louder moan when she felt her friend's hands trail smoothly back up her sides. Lena let her legs back a little bit as she lowered her head to Webby's neck. Lena planted a soft, wet kiss on her chin. _Oh that's good_. She trailed her moist lips down to her neck where she began gently suckling at her smooth nape. Webby let out a louder gasp as she allowed her friend to lovingly make a wet spot out of that tiny area on her neck. She ultimately responded by gripping the bottom of her shirt, ready to take it off.

Then Lena felt something pull her back rather aggressively. “What the—” Lena gasped as she was quite literally yanked back into reality. Then about 500 different alarms went off in her head when she saw that it was Dewey, who stood there glaring at her. She began to feel guilty herself. “Oh crap, I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to, ummm…..”

Dewey stood there, diverting his eyes upward, doing that thing where he pretends to listen. “Mhm, uh-huh, mhm.” His speech once slightly slurred became more noticeable.

“Dewey, what’s the matter with you?!” Webby sat up, glaring at Dewey.

He couldn’t keep up the act for long. He decided it was better to just answer and get it over with. “What, with me? Oh I don’t know. You, on the other hand, are kissing—”

“Her best friend!” Lena interrupted. “And if you should be yelling at anybody, it should be me for not saying ‘no!’”

“This doesn’t in-(belch)-volve you Lena,” Dewey pointed. “If anything, you should be glad someone wants to make out with you!”

“What in the hell are you talking about?!” Lena grew incensed. “What is that even supposed to mean?!”

“Oh, what am I trying to say??” Dewey snided. It was obvious that his drunkenness was beginning to take over. “Well, let’s see, you felt objectified, it’s obvious that you need love,” Webby’s expression changed when she noticed the sarcasm in his slurred tone, “oh, and more importantly—”

“Dewey stop this right now!” Webby shot up to her feet, suddenly raising her voice. “You’re drunk!”

“Oh really? I’m drunk?” Dewey wavered. Violet, Huey, and Louie grew increasingly concerned as they saw the three fight. “Yeah well guess whaddEEaaavrrybody else is drunk too, so what’s your point?”

“My point is you’re acting like a jerk right now!” Webby stood in front of him. “Taking advantage of Lena like that? Are you kidding me?”

“Then why did you kiss her?!” Dewey shouted. As the two continued fighting, Lena covered her mouth, feeling as if she caused all of this.

“This is just because of how insecure you are about us being together!”

“Oh really is it now?”

“Uh huh! Yeah! We’ve already kissed twice so what are you complaining about?!”

“Don’t try to deflect this toward me! You’re the one taking advantage of Lena!”

“She never stopped me!” Lena’s eyes immediately grew shocked. “You and I, on the other hand, aren’t even a thing!”

Everyone gasped. Lena was completely torn. One part of her was scolding herself for having instigated such an argument. The other part was trying to convince her that she was being made to feel guilty of it. Louie completely dropped his blunt, rendering it useless.

Webby’s mouth was agape. As if she had said something that shook Dewey to his core. Her mind was racing desperately to just take it all back. But it was too late. Dewey’s eyes slowly darted toward the floor, Webby’s words reverberating throughout his head. His expression grew from shocked to solemn. A tear appeared the instant he made eye contact with Webby again. And unfortunately, she was right about the two of them. “You’re right,” he confirmed coldly, “we’re not.” Dewey walked out of the TV room, leaving the door to close loudly on itself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah...all that happened. Quite the cliffy. Also the song Louie was referring to is called "Clandestino" by Manu Chao in case anyone's still interested. Fair warning: it's in Spanish and as you might have already been able to tell I listen to a lot of music in Spanish so yah. Also also Violet turns out to be someone completely else when she drinks doesn't she?


	7. If You Can Wait Til I Get Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter saw things get very very testy. A night of dancing, drinking, and dirty secrets has left three of our teen ducks in sort of a bottomless pit. Let's just hope things get resolved...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a bit somber boys and girls. Enjoy...or not...

Lena continued sniffling gently, hugging her knees to her chest. She didn’t know what to feel worse about: potentially causing a rift between Webby and Dewey or being made to feel like she couldn’t stop Webby from kissing her. But the bottom line was this: Dewey was gone. The night took a completely different turn. The air was cold. The atmosphere was stiff, completely rigid. She had no choice at the moment but to cry. When she stopped, she lifted her head, eyeing her sister and the other two triplets. They were no help. All they did in response was clear their throats and divert their eyes in various directions that weren’t her own. The best they felt they could do was to give them some space. Some things just weren’t their business.

"Um, I'm gonna just go and, um...yeah, you know...cool cool cool," Huey voiced after what felt like years of silence. He then slowly proceeded to walk out of the TV room, closing the door carefully behind him.

"Um, I'm gonna go too and, um...yeah, you know...with him. Mhmm." Violet then hesitantly followed Huey out the door. All that was left in that room was Lena, Webby, and the icy atmosphere that surrounded and separated the two. And Louie, who was still just sitting there for some reason. Probably zoning the hell out.

"But like if you're having like that weird kinky shadow sex you were talking about earlier, then how would it work, you know, you putting your tongue on her–"

"OUT!" They both bellowed, causing Louie to completely stumble back to his feet and haphazardly scurry out of the TV room, leaving the two of them, finally, and the cold air between them.

The tears welled up in Lena’s eyes once again, giving in to the original voice in her head. "What have I done?" she scolded herself, burying her hands into her face.

"Lena, please," Webby began to feel guilty, putting her hands on Lena's shoulders, "don't blame yourself for this. This was on me." Webby started to feel a major sense of shame overtake her. "I mean, what was I thinking? I shouldn't have thrown myself onto you like that!"

"No, Webby, you don't understand," Lena responded nearly in tears, removing Webby's hands, "this is why I'm not willing to take that risk anymore. I told you I can't risk it!"

"Lena, stop it!" Webby hesitated to reach for Lena once more. "All I wanted was to remind you of how beautiful you are. I can't possibly understand how you don't see it!"

"Well, there's a better way to do that Webby!" Lena cried, sniffling. "Dewey left because of what you did. I can't imagine how hurt he is right now!"

"Like I said, Dewey and I aren't even a thing," Webby insisted. And that’s where the other problem arose for Lena.

“Exactly! Do you see where the problem is now?” Lena splayed her hands out in front of her, hoping Webby would see the point, as her stance on the issue instantly shifted. “In fact, neither are we!" Lena reminded. "I should have gone with my gut. This was not a good idea."

"Hey, you're the one who kissed back!" Webby retorted. A bit too far, much?

"Well you're the one who kissed _first_!" Lena shouted back. Yep. Too far.

"Kissed first?" Webby asked with pure disbelief. "Really, is that what you're gonna focus on?! I was feeling very bad for you Lena! Now you're pushing me away?"

"No, I'm not pushing you away!" Lena retorted. "I'm just letting you know there's a much better way to tell me that you love me than to just randomly start making out with me!"

"I'm sorry Lena, really I am," Webby began. The sincerity may not have been in the apology, but it was definitely going to be present in what she said next, "but you didn't stop me! You didn't put your hand on me and say you didn't feel right kissing me or any of that!"

"Oh my god Webby, you can't be serious right now," Lena facepalmed. "Is this the booze talking? A sober version of you wouldn't even have thought of getting pinned to the ground by _me_."

"You! Yes! Exactly!" Webby's voice was getting faster and more frantic. " _You_ pinned _me_ to the ground as we were oh so hotly and wildly making out, which, again, you failed to prevent my drunk ass from instigating!"

"Alcohol is no excuse Webby! Has anyone ever told you about the dangers of–"

"Lemme guess, the dangers of becoming an alcoholic?!" Webby's agitation had reached an alarming level. "I can't even begin to tell you how many times my Granny goes on these sermons about falling down this rabbit hole and never being able to come back out! Even Dewey warned me about it! Now you?"

"Then listen to her," Lena pleaded as the pitch of her voice rose. "Maybe she talks about it so much because of all the people she's actually met who have suffered and, even worse, died," her voice creaked slightly, "from alcoholism! And if not your grandma, then Dewey! Speaking of, look what happened with him! He put his hands on me! He never puts his hands on another girl! I'm not using it as a justification for what he did, but he just fell victim to something even he warned you about! So, he's the one you should be focusing yourself on. And it all starts with you going all the way back and, to put it mildly, refocusing your libido toward him! Not me!"

"Is this because some shadow stole your heart and now you feel like you can't ever get it back?!" Webby was angry. Stubborn as Lena was, it seemed to Webby that the pink haired duck was missing the point. "Do you not see what I've been trying to tell you?! The very reason you decided not to stop me from kissing you is because deep down inside, you couldn't stand not feeling what you felt with her again. You longed for it so much and I get it, Lena. You wanna feel loved. You wanna feel like you matter to somebody and you do! You matter to me! You've always mattered to me ever since the day we met! Lena I–"

"No Webby!" Lena interrupted with fiery passion, shouting completely over. "It's not going to be enough for you to just tell me over and over again how much you love me and how much you think I need someone in my life because the bottom line is I don't! Don't get me wrong Webby, I love you too! I love you so much and I couldn't be grateful enough to know that you think I deserve all of this! But what I really need you to know is that this transcends severe brokenheartedness. Because I'm not going to sit here and let you, my best friend, reprimand me for not denying a kiss that _you_ gave! I mean, think about how much your grandmother suffers every time she tells you those stories. Think about what I'm suffering. It's trauma Webby."

_If It Means a Lot to You - A Day to Remember (instrumental version in the background)_

Webby found herself gasping quietly, putting her hands to her mouth. "It's goes beyond feeling like I'm being toyed with. Webby you know that more than anyone else aside from myself." Lena's voice began to waver. "There's more to that shadow story than what I told you. And personally, it's not worth it. I'm personally happy alone. And if I really mattered to you, then you would do two things for me: you would give me my space from being so close to other people, and more importantly, you tell Dewey how much you love him and apologize to him because you do.

"And speaking of him, think about what he's going through right now. What he's been going through ever since he realized he's had feelings about you. It's this constant battle in his mind of whether or not he even wants to face them and it's taken its toll on him. He needs you more than ever to tell him how strongly you feel toward him. And I know I'm not in the right mood to say this, but tell him that you wanna make sweet _sweet_ love with him," she stopped to let Webby giggle nervously as she blushed, almost tearing up, "and that you wanna be with him. _He_ is the one that needs someone that close in his life. You know, for the long haul. Boyfriend and girlfriend. And you would make a wonderful girlfriend. You two have always been there through each other. You guys literally have so much between each other that I sometimes wish I had with you. He deserves you Webby. It's up to you to be the one for him."

_If you could wait 'til I get home_

_Then I swear to you that we can make this last_

Webby wiped her face with her hands as she began to tear up. But it's not like she wasn't crying, because she was. She just felt numb. Numb from regret and sorrow. Her whimpers turned into slow, painful streams of vocal agony.

_If you could wait 'til I get home_

_Then I swear come tomorrow this will all be in our past_

_Well it might be for the best_

She could finally feel herself letting out all her tears as Lena pulled her in for a comforting hug. She spent the next while freeing her tears from her eyes as she cried softly into Lena's shoulder. Whatever mess she had just created, she was going to fix it. It was going to take some effort but she found enough solace in that fact to cease from crying after what seemed like half an hour. Then she spoke.

"I'm so sorry Lena. I-I didn't mean for any of this to happen. (sniffle) You're absolutely right. Dewey's the one for me. He's always been. Right in front of my eyes, too. And I'm going to be the one for him. I know exactly what I want now. And I won't let this happen between us ever again."

"Don't worry about it," Lena reassured, a hint of tears in her voice. "It always works out. For all of us." Webby let out another sniffle before continuing her embrace with Lena, which she was happy to continue for a while longer. "Feeling better now?"

Webby pushed herself softly out of their hug to speak. "Oh yeah, much better," she smiled at Lena, still holding her by the arms. Then Lena let herself go to reach for something in her duffel bag.

"Good, now about that help you asked me for last night..." Webby blinked. Then she blushed. Then she blabbered. Incoherently. Until Lena put a finger to her beak. "Shhhh..." she hushed, handing her a condom wrapper. "You make sure he wears this," she scowled with a whipser, "or else..." Lena pushed the condom to Webby's chest so she could take it for herself. Webby began to feel her face shrink slowly as she spoke in response.

"Why couldn't you just give me a birth control pill...?" she asked sheepishly, her voice trailing off. Lena deadpanned.

"Eh, same difference, but if you insist," she paused to reach back into her duffel bag, "here ya go. I guess sex can never be too safe," she shrugged.

"Lena, you're the best!" she hugged her tightly.

"Don't mention it," she smirked. "Now go get 'em tiger!" Webby ran off with excitement, leaving the TV room door to close in a flurry. The smirk on her face grew more definitive as she watched the door close completely shut. _Well done, Lena. Well done._ She winked to absolutely no one in particular. Not one sentient being at all. Then, she stood up, ready to make her way out of the TV room, completely ignoring the ungodly mess that was made by everyone else, as if there were no spilled cups of booze on the floor. Not one cup spilt on the floor at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Lena. On top of all the suffering she still deals with from her "family," there's her previous experience with love that didn't turn out too well to say the least. Oh and for those keeping score, these last couple of chapters are all taking place in the same night. And it happens to be very late in that night. I'm also planning for it to get later as the ducklings might all just bond after all the drinking they've done.
> 
> Also had to add in that "cool cool cool" for Huey because as you may or may not know, Huey's voice actor played the character Abed Nadir in one of my other favorite shows Community.


	8. Down by the Poolside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thankfully Webby and Lena were able to hash out their little issue, Lena sending Webby on her way to complete a secret little mission. Don't worry. We'll get back to Dewey and Webby in Dew time (please do not ever allow me to make puns again). But for now, here's some Huey and Violet!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: I think you know what the warning may or may not be for... (Full disclosure: I've officially changed the rating on this thing to Explicit because there's gonna be some sh*t here and...well...it'll speak for itself ;)

The air seemed to feel in some sort of a gray area between cold and moderately warm, which wasn't too bad considering it was real late at night. However, the water was quite cold itself. Thankfully it wasn't too cold to keep Huey from dipping his feet in as he sat by the pool, looking down at his reflection. This was his way of relaxing himself whenever things got out of hand at home. The task of relaxation proved to be more difficult this time as he also had to deal with two sobering truths, one of which was his state of drunkenness. It was definitely not something he was used to, and it was becoming something that he was maybe starting to regret. He promised his brothers only one drink. He trusted that they would keep him from going for any more whether or not he asked for them. And he got them anyway. He didn't let it hamper his demeanor too much though. He did enjoy himself and the company around him that night. But now all the drink got his mind racing quite wildly. The other sobering truth was the handful of takeaways from what turned out to be a highly eventful night, for better or worse. Dewey and Webby are a thing. Dewey and Webby are also not a thing. In fact, last he was in the room, Webby and Lena were having a big ol’ makeout session that caused a night to take a drastic turn. _Webby and Lena were making out. Ain’t that some shit?_ And speaking of which, was it just him or was Violet acting super weird tonight? Almost like she was trying to get close to him. That wasn't what bothered him, however, as he sure would have enjoyed close physical contact with someone. What he questioned was the sort of energy Violet exuded around him that particular night. Sure, she was cool, kind, and probably just as booksmart as he was, but she definitely seemed like she was leaving all that behind tonight. It was almost kind of…hot? He couldn’t deny how attracted he was to her personality and her appearance. He began to distract himself thinking about her body, specifically her curves, almost comparing her to himself. If she was so attracted to him in that manner, what could she have possibly found about him phsyically that drove her crazy? Oh well, no one really knows for sure. That is of course until...

"Hey Huey," Violet appeared behind him carrying a towel on her shoulder. She stood a distance from the pool in a grey tank top and her usual black shorts, gifting Huey with a small smile. Huey turned to find out who it was and when he did, he returned the half a smile.

"Hey," he waved softly. He couldn't help but notice the way her tank top made her look more natural than usual. Especially given how loosely she was dressed compared to when he last saw her, he thought it was definitely more of a raw look for her.

"Do you mind?" she asked, referring to a spot next to him at the poolside.

"Go ahead," Huey answered. Violet obliged, dropping her towel before she lowered herself to sit at the ledge, dipping one foot at a time into the pool, giving the water a couple nice short splashes. She gave him another genuine smile, which he returned. Then she took a deep breath.

"I sure hope this whole _thing_ doesn't last too long between Dewey, Webby and Lena," Violet spoke. "I sure hate to see my sister like this, especially with all that she's been going through."

Huey gave a solemn look. It sure felt like things were going south between the two best friends by the time he left that room. "Yeah, me too. Although usually Lena seems fine any other time...well at least for what it's worth." Violet let out a sigh, knowing that statement wasn't always factually true.

"Yeah well," she started, "it's not always like that at home. It's tougher for her than you think. She's seeing someone though." Huey looked at her quizzically, raising an eyebrow. Why after everything Lena just said, would she be seeing somebody? "A therapist," Violet clarified. Huey sighed in relief. "But even then, she's still dealing with plenty of demons inside her," Violet looked somberly at her reflection. "Although I can't say she's depressed because she still participates in family events and what not. And she's always out with us on our adventures and you're right. She seems fine on the outside. But...who am I to know for sure? I'm no psychologist. I'm just...very concerned."

Huey definitely felt the same way. It's no secret that he cared deeply for everyone around him. Maybe all he needed to do was just pay a tiny bit more attention to Lena. "I mean, yeah that's a fair point. From what it seems, she doesn't sound like the mentally healthiest person at home." Violet shook her head, despite being in agreement.

"Yeah, you know there's always more to those stories than what we hear. And as much as we want people to tell us everything, sometimes it really is best just to give them their space."

"That's true," Huey answered somberly. "I just hope they turn out alright."

"I'm sure they will," Violet reassured softly. "Have you checked on your brother?"

"He'll be fine," Huey responded. "Whenever he gets like this it usually doesn't last long. He and Webby seemed pretty amorous tonight. I'm sure they'll hash it out by tomorrow morning," he finished reassuring, no mention of the reality that will be tomorrow morning whatsoever.

“He put his hands on my sister.” Violet reminded sternly. Huey’s expression went completely and sadly flat. “I almost wanted to punch him in the face right then and there.”

“Well why didn’t you?” Huey asked, knowing the gravity of the situation.

“Because,” Violet sighed, “he’s your brother. I didn’t wanna hurt you or make things worse than they were already getting. I trust him. Just like I trust my own sister.” Violet put her hand on Huey’s shoulder, rubbing it softly. “And you. And Webby.” Huey raised his eyebrow with a smirk. Violet rolled her eyes. “And Louie…to a very small extent.” Huey chuckled.

“Yeah, well I can’t blame you,” Huey responded solemnly, “for wanting to punch Dewey the face. He does something just about every day that makes me wanna punch him.” Violet chuckled at Huey’s remark. “And besides, it’s like you said, it’s best to give him some space.”

"Okay," Violet answered softly. "Well that's good to know, haha." The next couple minutes they both spent sitting in the pool next to each other. Huey had to admit it was sort of satisfying hearing her breathe the crisp air around them. Having her next to him made the ambience in the air that much better. He began to feel his state of drunkenness wear off as the warm and cold that surrounded them coalesced. Nonetheless, all this talk about the relationship dynamic between Dewey and Webby got Huey thinking. He took a deep breath before speaking.

“Hey Violet, I couldn’t help but notice the way you were acting tonight.” Violet turned to look at him once more.

“What do you mean?” she raised her eyebrow.

“Like, I don’t know I guess you were acting kind of, um…” he tried to find the right word to describe her behavior, “…weird tonight. Especially after you took out half that Birdcardi bottle.”

“Weird how?” Violet was getting curious. It was almost scaring Huey.

“Weird as in like, you wanted something out of me…” Huey was obviously fumbling with his words.

“Anyone ever tell you how cute you look when you’re drunk?” Violet asked almost subconsciously.

“Well, A, no because I’ve never been drunk before, and B, wait what?” Huey answered.

“What?” Violet gave a confused look, tilting her head. Then she realized that she must have said something without even knowing it. “Oh.”

“Yep, exactly,” Huey folded his arms, smiling like a detective. Violet blushed.

“Okay can you define weird again?” Violet asked. Huey happily obliged.

“Weird – suggesting something—”

“In the context of tonight,” Violet folded her arms.

“Well, you were getting pretty close to me today, you were getting all excited toward me when everybody was asking those odd questions, um, let’s see…” Huey listed. She had to tell him before he kept pressing forward.

“I…like you, Huey,” she admitted, looking away from him. He was now staring blankly past her shoulder.

“You what?” he asked softly.

Violet sighed. “Yep! I really really really really,” Huey rolled his head with every ‘really,’ “really really really,” Violet breathed in deeply, “like you. Like, a lot.”

Huey blinked a couple times. He was completely flabbergasted. After another handful of seconds, he finally opened his mouth. “Huh.”

Violet laughed. “Don’t get me wrong,” she started, “I think you are wildly attractive. Your bright personality is highly infectious and I really admire your insane level of intellect. More importantly, I really love the fact that you care so much about the people around you and in your life,” she finished with a smile.

Huey rubbed the back of his head, processing what she just said. “Wow, um, thanks,” he chuckled nervously.

"But if I'm being perfectly honest—and please don't take this the wrong way—I’m not sure I see us being more than friends. Don’t get me wrong, I do still think that you're really hot, and you know, I value our friendship very much and I think about you a lot and stuff and yada yada yada I'm sure you understand. Think of it this way: I'm really really blessed to have a friend like you Huey."

Huey couldn't help but grow an endearing smile. "No, yeah, I understand perfectly. I feel sort of the same way about you. And I asked because I personally haven't really put any thought into being in relationships and stuff like that. Like, there's no one in my life at the moment who I am not only attracted to physically but I also see being together with in the long term. You get me?"

"Yeah," Violet continued, "and I only fit the former description right?"

"Yeah, basically," Huey confirmed. "And like you said, I love our friendship, I love what we have, but I personally think that our friendship can only go so far before breaking, I guess, that theoretical threshold that turns it into a relationship."

"Sure, that's fair enough," Violet spoke. "Like, we both find each other super hot, but we're not in love with each other, is that what you're saying?"

"Yeah!" Huey confirmed. "Totally!" Violet began to feel the same coalescence in the air that Huey felt. She scooted in closer to Huey, putting her hand on the floor behind his lower back before they took more time to breathe in the ambience that surrounded them. Violet ultimately reached a point where she felt relaxed enough to let her mind wander beside Huey. Then an evil grin began to form on Violet's face.

“Hey, I wanna try something,” she spoke before standing up on the ledge of the poolside. Huey lifted his head to look at her and let his jaw drop at what he saw.

His eyes widened as he saw Violet remove her shirt, throwing it away from the pool onto the floor before taking off her shorts. He didn’t know what to do. This girl he’d been crushing on is undressing right in front of him and he didn’t know whether to think it was right or wrong. “Oh, so um,” he cleared his throat, “you’re just going to, uh, undress right in front of me.” Violet couldn’t help but smile at his awkwardness.

"Oh come on, it's perfectly fine!" Violet reassured. Huey stood up as if with the intent of following suit, but he was tentative. "Don't worry, it's just us. It's not like someone else is just creeping on us from in the pool."

"Well, maybe not somebody...but..." only one name came to Huey's mind when it came to conversations at the mansion possibly being overheard. Huey seemed to have his suspicions confirmed when he saw a light blue holographic figure lower itself into the pool a far distance behind Violet, who was staring at Huey very quizzically, completely oblivious to the nosy ghost behind her.

"...but what?" she asked. Huey sighed, figuring it was no use convincing Violet of the possible existence of a ghost butler within the mansion.

"Never mind," he resigned. Fucking Duckworth. Huey proceeded to remove his own shirt. "I just wasn't ready for you to wanna, heh, see everything."

“I wouldn’t have stripped down if I wasn’t,” Violet smiled. Then she frowned. Huey took a couple of seconds before realizing what was wrong. Violet’s eyes darted quickly upward then back. Huey rolled his eyes before removing his hat and throwing it into the pile of clothes they had inadvertently established. Violet responded with a thumbs up and the same smile from before. “You look good,” she assured.

“Oh, um, thanks, hehe.” He may have taken off his shirt, but there sure was still red on his body, namely his face. “Wait, like, naked…I look…good?”

“Relax,” Violet approached, sliding her hands down his arms, trying to soothe him. “You’re doing a good job keeping your… _thing_ …in if that’s what you’re worried about.”

Huey relaxed. _Whew_ , he sighed. One would be surprised he’s currently pulling that off considering how hard the situation was for him. “So I’m guessing this is the part where you tell me we’re gonna go skinny dipping right into Uncle Scrooge’s pool,” he asserted. Violet only raised her eyebrow with a grin, which Huey took as a yes. “Yeah, no thanks. I’m not so sure I wanna be killed by Uncle Scrooge then resurrected by Gyro so that Scrooge can bury me alive himself.”

“Oh come on,” Violet scoffed, “it’s alright! They say a rebellious activity every now and then is good for your morale.”

“I know, that’s why I’m having you take the blame,” Huey smirked. Violet looked at him quizzically.

“What?”

The surprise of the evening came when Huey pushed Violet right into the pool, causing a sizable splash. “Gyah!” she yelped as a small amount of water splashed over Huey, who spent the whole time laughing at the scene he caused. Violet came up not too long after, gasping for air as she remained above water. She spit out a small wad of water before offering a glare to Huey. “Wow, looks like I’ve gotten you pretty comfortable with yourself huh?” she deadpanned sarcastically.

“Well, would you look at that?” Huey played. “I got you all wet,” he teased, winking.

“Yeah? Well you’d be shocked to know that us girls aren’t the only ones who can get wet,” she smirked. Now it was her turn to grab Huey by the wrist and yank him right into the pool with her.

“AAAAHHH!” he yelped as he splashed into the pool. His head popped back up and he immediately began splashing Violet with water.

“Ah! Hey!” she shouted as she began splashing him back with bigger waves of pool water. They both laughed and shouted in joy as they continued splashing each other, which continued for about another handful of seconds. Violet stopped, but she was still being splashed with water. “Okay! Cut it out!” she pleaded. Huey complied. Then she laughed. “You see? Told you this was gonna be fun!”

“Yeah I guess you were right,” Huey confirmed. Then he remained there for about a couple seconds. Violet took another visual scan of Huey's naked form. He stood there in the pool as she eyed him repeatedly head to toe. So far nothing out of the ordinary that, pun intended, stood out. Huey took a turn in looking at Violet. He was surprised he didn't feel himself blushing as she seemingly allowed him to stare at her naked. They blinked a couple times before going back to stare at each other. That lasted another handful of seconds. Then an evil grin began to form on Violet's face.

_Oh now I remember what I was here for..._

"So Huey," Violet nudged him, "you masturbate?" she asked teasingly. It was her turn to do the pushing now.

 _Oh fuck._ Huey thought to himself as he blushed heavily, doing a double take. "Ummm, d-bahh, gaskldjf mmm." His brain was racked, as evidenced by his heavy studdering. Did she really have to ask that question now?

"You okay?" Violet asked, despite not being oblivious to his reaction to her question. It seemed like Huey couldn't hear her, however, because he remained blabbering. After a while, he did stop and clear his throat, almost oblivious to the question once more.

"Sorry, what was that?" he asked nervously. Violet was more than eager to ask again.

"Do you masturbate?" Violet shifted her body at a closer, more relaxed angle toward Huey. He was completely frozen. Huey only blinked once before attempting a response.

"Um," he put his finger to his chin. Violet couldn't wait any longer. She had to find a way to ease him into it.

"Hey," she lowered his wrist with her hand, "it's perfectly fine! I mean I couldn't help but make my astute observations during 'Never Have I Ever.' We all do it, as you just saw. It's completely natural. And besides, it's just us two out here. Not like anybody's hearing our conversation."

It wasn't totally true, though. The only thing that provided him with any solace was the fact that no one was going to judge him for doing things that they did on their own time as well. He might as well come out with it.

"Yeah, okay, I do masturbate," Huey deadpanned.

"Wow, really?" Violet was clearly more intrigued than ever.

"Yeah," he answered, "I masturbate quite a lot actually."

"Really?" Violet asked, leaning closer into Huey's face. "How much is a lot?"

"I guess like every 2 or 3 days, maybe." Huey's expression was becoming more blank. It wasn't that he wasn't comfortable telling Violet about his self-pleasuring habits. It was the very subject matter they were discussing that almost took him aback.

Violet blushed at his answer. "Wow, that's a lot," she replied, not having anticipated it. The thought of Huey going behind his own door that often was growing very hot in her mind...

"Well they say if you jack off about 3 to 4 times a week, you could significantly reduce your chances of getting prostate cancer," Huey stated sheepishly. He knew there was no way that would work as an excuse, but he had to say something that would at least make himself feel better about the subject.

Nope. A heavy stifle of laughter from Violet. "Huey, come on, I seriously doubt you're doing it for the sole purpose of not getting prostate cancer," she laughed.

"Oh, but it is true!" Huey insisted playfully as Violet continued laughing. "And scientifically proven."

"Well," Violet raised her eyebrow, "you can't deny science." Her expression was growing more seductive.

"Hehe, no you can't," Huey laughed. If one thing was for sure, he wasn't dumb. He knew where the conversation was going. It just took him a bit to actually want to go into said direction. "What about you?"

Violet pondered for a bit. "I probably don't do it as much as you do, haha. Probably because if I did, it would be easier for me to keep track, but I don't so...maybe a few times a month I guess."

"Well—"

"And before you say anything, no. I am _very_ sure that I am not at risk for prostate cancer." Violet pointed sternly at Huey, who couldn't help but laugh considering the joke he made—sorry, the statistic he brought up earlier.

"I mean, I wasn't gonna say anything about that but sure." Huey answered.

"Haha, well now that I've successfully eased you into being more comfortable with the subject matter, let's get a little deeper." Violet continued. "What does Huey going into his room alone involve?"

Huey couldn't resist noticing the way she shifted her position as she asked her question. She leaned on the poolside so that her arm was resting on the ledge. She seemed closer to him, giving a more heavily interested look as their naked bodies remained in the pool. There was virtually nothing else behind him, but even then it was enough to make him feel cornered.

"Um, rubbing myself, haha, I guess." Wrong. Violet was looking for a different answer.

"Well, yeah," she rolled her eyes, "but I mean like, what do you rub to?" Violet resumed her curious demeanor. "Who do you think about? You think about anyone?"

Was it just him or did she lean about an inch closer to him with each question? His face bore a more awkward expression, one which he couldn't quite shake off. Eyes glued to hers, he slowly lifted a finger...and pointed at her.

Violet blinked. "You think about me?" she asked. Although she was admittedly egging him on earlier in the night to give that exact answer, and despite the conversation they were having about their budding friendship, she was quite surprised to know it was true. "Wow. Actually, I'm kind of...flattered..." she stared past his eyes. "In fact," she thought as she reverted to making eye contact with him, "I think it's kinda hot that you think about me while you masturbate."

"Really?" Huey ruffled the back of his head. Violet nodded in response, causing him to feel not as weird about it anymore. "Well, in that case (clears throat), yes, I rub to you Violet."

"Oh my god!" Violet laughed as she shoved Huey in the shoulder, slightly weirded out. "Why'd you have to make it sound so weird?!"

"Hehe, hey you asked!" he responded playfully as they finished laughing. Then he spoke again. "Soooo...what do we do now?"

"To be honest," Violet pondered, "I'm not really sure."

“Well it sure seemed like you had a plan,” Huey reminded, “I mean you managed to bring me out of my comfort zone and all the way out here.”

“We could explore each other's bodies...” she blushed.

“Here?” Huey pointed to the pool. Violet nodded. “Are you sure?”

"Yeah, it sure looks like all this talk about masturbating has _really_ brought you out of your comfort zone..." Violet blushed gesturing to some point below water. When Huey moved his eyes toward said point, it turned out that his… _thing_ …was in full view.

“Wow,” Huey answered uneasily, figuring there was no longer any use to being nervous considering how far along the lines of indecency Violet had guided him.

"Don't worry it's—"

"I know, I know, it's just us," Huey finished, knowing what Violet was going to say.

"See? Now you're getting it," she smiled teasingly as she reached out for him. There was nothing Huey could do to stop Violet from putting his hand her own bare chest. "All you have to do is relax," she reassured letting go of his hand, which stuck to her breast like a suction cup. His eyes remained fixated on where his hand was as he stood there nearly petrified. Huey didn't know what to do. But he knew one thing: it was the first pair of boobs he had ever laid a hand on.

"Whoa," he uttered subconsciously. He just couldn't seem to take his hand off no matter how hard he tried. "Can I..." Huey started to ask, but his voice trailed off as he became blissfully lost in the moment. Luckily, Violet knew what he was going to ask.

"Sure," she answered.

He gave it a soft squeeze, not too long, but just enough to really get a feel of her bare chest. Violet immediately experienced a pulse of warmth overcome her. She drew in air as she felt him grope her lightly, letting out a quivering "ohh."

"Wow," Huey remarked. "You must have enjoyed that."

"Of course I did!" Violet responded cheerfully. "You can keep going if you want."

"Okay," Huey obliged, giving another light squeeze to Violet's small yet taut breast. Violet closed her eyes, allowing herself to sensually indulge in his touch. Huey slowly became addicted to the feel of her bare chest. What was turning him on even more was the fact that Violet enjoyed him playing with her breast so much, as evidenced by the soft moans that escaped her lips. He could feel her quivering in his grasp. There was something about it that was just so beautiful that he wanted more. He reached out with his other hand and began grabbing her other tit.

"Oh fuck," Violet grunted. The pleasure she was receiving from getting her tits squeezed was instantly doubled. As far as she was concerned, she was in heaven. She let out a slower moan, this one filled purely with lust as she stood in the pool while Huey remained pleasuring her.

"I'm glad you're feeling so good right now," Huey noted.

"Mmmm, you have no idea how long I've been craving this," Violet answered with raw desire.

"Yeah, me too," Huey agreed.

"I wanna," Violet whispered tentatively, "I wanna touch your...dick," she finished breathily. Her voice was low from the way she was slowly succumbing to sensuality.

"Go ahead," he invited. Violet slowly moved her hand underwater and grabbed his erection. It felt weird. Very weird. For both of them. But in a good way. For some reason. _Um, I just let her grab my dick?_ He questioned himself. The feeling of her hand on him was diluted underwater but there was still that warm sensation that enveloped him once they made contact.

 _Oh my god_ , Violet wondered, _this is nothing like I had imagined_. It felt oddly thick in her hand but she must have guessed that this was how it normally felt considering she was new to this kind of situation. Feeling the driving urge to return the favor, she slid her hand slowly down his shaft.

"Oohhh," Huey shivered. The way her hand glided down on him felt so unexpectedly smooth but not unwelcome. Violet's ears perked up. She must have been doing something right.

"Wow you must really like me," Violet teased. "I can see you're thoroughly enjoying this," she winked.

"Vi," Huey uttered as she continued stroking him slowly, "this is amazing! I've never—mmm—felt anything like this in my life!"

"Me neither," Violet answered, struggling to hold back another sultry groan laced with passion. She couldn't get enough of his hands on her tits. That voice in her head was just pleading and begging for more, as if possessing a desire for Huey to just fondle them until they were nothing but mush. She couldn't describe how lost she was from such erotic ecstasy, even if they weren't fully sexually engaged yet. But she was being driven mad to the point where she would willingly burst a million times for him. Their hands squeezing and stroking each other may have felt unique but what was really driving both of them hot and wild was the sounds they made. Huey couldn't resist drinking in all of her deep pleasure through his ears. Her touch, gentle yet smooth, was almost intoxicating. It seemed as if each of his own breathy moans were followed up by a juicy dose of lust from her own mouth.

And then Huey out of nowhere woke up from his trance. He hastily pushed himself off Violet's breasts and back into the pool without falling. Violet was concerned, as she opened her eyes wide in confusion. "Maybe we should get out before any bodily fluids are accidentally secreted into this pool." Huey hastily hopped out of the pool, propping himself up on the ledge by his hands as leverage. Violet, surprisingly, agreed. She hasn't exactly been able to adequately feel her own lower body up until that very point. And there was no way she would ever be able to live down cumming in someone else's pool, namely the pool of the richest duck in the world.

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea," Violet followed suit in a staggering mood change. The pair wrapped themselves up in their respective towels as they proceeded to dry up on their way back inside the mansion.

"So does this make us like friends with benefits or something?" Huey asked as they continued walking, dripping pool water into their towels.

"Well we already were...you know...touching each other in the pool so..." Violet's eyes darted left and right before finally giving an answer, "yes. Yes it does."

"Wow," Huey admired. "That's pretty cool haha." He paused for a minute before assessing what was next. "I'm guessing you'll need a place to stay."

"Are you kidding? There's no way I'm gonna go home like this at this time of night, possibly by myself! And we're all still pretty drunk anyway!" Violet worried.

"Yeah I'm gonna go ahead and guess that that's gonna take a bit more time to wear off." Huey completely forgot how drunk everybody was, including himself, until she reminded him. Well what about your parents? Do they even know where you are?"

"Well yeah," Violet's eyes glowed with reassurance, "they were perfectly fine with us staying over. They're gonna come pick us up tomorrow. And besides, Lena and I packed changes of clothes to stay the night anyway."

"Oh," Huey pondered, "then that's great! Wanna stay in my bunk? I figured Louie and Dewey are gonna bring Lena and Webby into their own anyway...well at least if everything works out correctly."

"I mean that's fair enough," Violet answered. "Thank you so much!"

"Hey anytime!" Huey opened the door to the mansion for Violet, who instead stopped to put a hand on his shoulder and look him in the eye.

"I had a lot of fun tonight," she whispered to him. "Thanks for being the best part about it," she continued in a genuine low voice. That very sentence took him back to the promise he made Dewey the previous morning. All he wanted was for his brother to have a good time. That made him feel like he achieved his goal. But before he could read more into it, Violet slid her hand onto his cheek and planted a kiss onto it.

The energy Huey got from said kiss wad quite unique. It wasn't romantic at all, but more of a sexual energy, as if the kiss was supposed to turn him on. After rubbing his cheek in blissful confusion, his eyes darted between his hand and Violet, whom he continued to watch walk away in her towel, hair wet as could be. _Oh so that's how it's gonna be between us?_ Huey smirked to himself. _Well alright then._ Huey continued following Violet into the hall toward his room as he let the door close behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> H+V. Hey that's one character away from [redacted] (It's okay dude. You can say HIV here.)
> 
> As you can probably tell thaht was definitely not necessary but I'm feckin bored right now. Yay!


	9. I'm Always Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on...ah forget it! Huey and Violet had a fling in the pool, Webby made amends with Lena and is now on her way to tying up loose ends with Dewey. You might wanna break out your tissue boxes for this one depending on how susceptible you are to tears or if this chapter is emotionally moving enough for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you feel like you've seen this on Fanfiction net and you're noticing a (considerable) change between this version and the other one, then yes you are right. Consider this a new and improved Secret Stash of Scrooge McDuck if you will.
> 
> WARNING: some stuff at the end of this chapter which will lead directly into the next one...

As Webby made her way through the grand hall, squealing with utter joy, she attempted sliding the condom somewhere down her waist, only to be reminded that she, of course, has no pockets because she is wearing a skirt. Then an idea came to her mind. After giving no one in particular a satisfactory evil grin, she hid the condom in her bra. That way, when it came down to it, the impending effect would be much higher in magnitude. It was all coming perfectly together...

...that was until it wasn't.

_You're right. We're not._

Dewey's words began ringing in her head. Immediately she remembered that it was going to take a lot more than a condom in her bra to get him in bed with her. Barring the fact that he had a few things himself to answer for, the uneasy reminder that Dewey felt betrayed by her kiss with Lena now made it more difficult to continue walking through the hall, but she pressed on. She stopped, realizing that she had to face Dewey. It was wrong to say that they weren't a thing, when in reality, it was what she wanted the most out of her friendship with him. Webby couldn't dare bring herself to imagine how hurt he was. Which was why she had to take responsibility by talking things out with him. But there was another part of her screaming to just get to the sex with him already, that she was violently suppressing in her mind. She knew her priorities. She knew what was real and what needed to happen. It was time to make it happen.

Webby pulled out her phone and began texting Dewey before she continued making her way to her room. Unbeknownst to her, Dewey emerged from an obscure corner, still with desolation. He took a couple of small cautious steps to fully exit the shadowed area before surveying the hall. Once he concluded that no one else was around, he breathed a sigh of relief. That relief rapidly turned back into dejection as he still felt he wasn't ready to settle things with anybody. Regardless, he knew he had to, so he sauntered back over to the TV room and opened the door slowly.

"Hey uh," Dewey began nervously as he reentered the room, "is Webby still here?"

"No," Lena answered. Her eyes were clearly diverted toward her phone as she sat up on the couch. Dewey began to feel a cold air from her presence.

"Oh okay, good," Dewey sighed, "I honestly don't know how I would have lived with myself if..."

Lena obviously didn't care. As far as she was concerned, Dewey was verbally trudging through a field of self-pity. Because as long as it wasn't what she wanted to hear from him, it wasn't going through her ears. So she had to make sure to get it out of him.

Lena cleared her throat loudly. And just like that, Dewey stopped talking. He noticed that she was giving him a very coldly stern look and it confused him dead in his tracks. He stood there, however, and it was obvious that returning a look of uncertainty wasn't doing anything to counteract the literal hole she was staring through him. "Um...what?" he asked, hoping to bridge the gap between his confusion and her glaring discontent. Lena cleared her throat loudly again, this time with more distate, refusing to make it clear what she wanted from him. "Lena, I can't figure out what it is you want from me when all you're doing is—" Dewey stopped once he saw Lena sit back up in her spot, folding her arms. Her stare was becoming a bit unnerving. It was like she wanted him to confess to something. Like he did something to her.

Which he did. And only then did he come to that conclusion.

Dewey took a huge deep breath before beginning his apology. He immediately bore a look of disdain for his actions. "I'm sorry I got physically aggressive with you like that," he began in a low tone, not wanting to make eye contact with Lena. "It was blatantly disrespectful and there's nothing I can say to justify what happened so I want to let you know that it will never happen again."

Lena sighed, looking back down. "I know you mean well Dewey," she spoke lowly, "And I know this night hasn't exactly been going down the way you would have liked it, but it doesn't excuse what you did or how you acted." Dewey looked down, sighing as she continued. "I accept your apology. Just make sure it doesn't happen again," she finished. Her forgiveness eventually allowed him to redevelop the will to put his head back up and look her in the eye.

"Lena," Dewey began solemnly, "what do you think of me and Webby?" Dewey asked, pausing as he saw Lena raise an eybrow. "Like, us together?" he clarified.

Lena had to think about this one. Her eyes shifted elsewhere as she figured out how to answer that question. It was especially tough because of the kiss they shared earlier. But she knew she had to answer it correctly, especially considering what she told Webby. "I think you guys are literally the best thing for each other, Dewey," she began softly. "There is so much between you two that I personally wished I had with her. It's almost like you two are meant for each other. And as her best friend, I don't think there's a better choice for her to be with than you. I love both of you and all I want is to see you guys happy. I'm sorry about the whole kiss thing...it got out of hand between us and I—"

"No need to apologize," Dewey stopped her, putting his hand up with a smile. "I know how inseparable you two are and I gotta be honest, I kinda saw that coming," Dewey finished sheepishly. Lena chuckled in response, rolling her eyes.

"Just promise you'll take care of her for me, okay Dewey?" Lena pleaded sincerely as she rose from her seat to hug Dewey. Dewey returned the hug tightly and warmly, effectively making amends with her.

"I will," Dewey answered as he let go, heading out the door. Lena watched as he left the TV room before preparing to leave herself.

"Go get 'em, tiger," she winked. Again. No one in particular. Jesus.

* * *

Dewey felt a vibration in his shirt pocket from earlier but couldn't check his phone due to his conversation with Lena until now. He took it out and read a text from Webby. His small smile slowly left his face as the gravity of his situation began to settle in.

WEBBY: If youre willing to talk, you can meet me in my room.

Dewey eventually did make it to her room, pausing before he placed his hand on the doorknob. _She'd better not be naked in there. No! Come on! That would be ridiculous!_ Dewey fought with himself, ultimately turning the knob and opening her door. Sure enough, Webby was sat there on her bed, fully clothed, head down and faced away from the door. "Hey," he called softly, hoping she would turn his head.

"Hey," Webby groaned, as if she'd just finished a stream of tears from her eyes. Dewey was almost hurt himself from hearing her voice.

"I'm, uh, willing to talk," he squeezed out of his throat, focusing his eyes on her.

Webby raised her head slightly, then turned it only enough for Dewey to see the near side of her face. And what Dewey saw continued to crack his heart slightly more open. He began to feel a tear drip from his own eye, wiping it away almost immediately. Webby scooted over to her right, making room for Dewey on her bed. Dewey let out a deep breath before he slowly walked over and took a seat next to her. He turned to her and she began talking.

"I think it's an understatement to say that I got carried away when I was kissing Lena. I felt so bad for her that I really wanted to make it up to her, you know, for everything that's happened to her. Magica, that shadow, being trapped in that realm for so long, and she still suffers. I guess I took our love too literally. I mean, I still love her with all my heart, but like, as a friend. And I guess I didn't realize how much I hurt you when I did what I did. I'm sorry." Webby's voice was slightly cracking throughout, as if she was going to once again break down into tears. Thankfully, she managed to muster enough strength to keep her composure to be able to apologize to him.

Dewey couldn't deny that she had learned her lesson. "It's okay Webbs, I understand." Webby quickly wrapped him in a hug, which he returned as tightly as he could, albeit still quite weakly. However, the hug felt empty to him, as if there was something missing from the apology. He couldn't put his finger on it...until he let go. "There's just one thing though," he spoke lowly.

Webby blinked, unsure of what he was referring to. "What do you mean?"

Dewey breathed a deep breath before answering. "I want you to answer this question for me as honestly as possible," he paused, Webby getting nervous fearing this might be what she thought it was going to be about, "what are we?"

Webby's mind froze. Her biggest fear at the moment current moment was not giving him the right answer because she knew there was one. What she didn't know was if she could answer it that way. "I..." she began, tentatively avoiding eye contact with him, "I...I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

Webby lowered her body, looking down at her feet as she put her hands on her head, sighing in uncertainty. "I don't know what we are, Dewey. I can't narrow it down to whether we're best friends, or if we're an item, or something completely different. I don't know."

Dewey's expression slowly grew into a solemn glare. "You did say we weren't a thing. I remember that," he reminded.

Webby sighed, looking up and again keeping her eyes from Dewey. "I think you're taking my words out of context," she defended tentatively.

"And what context would that be?" Dewey asked, focusing his eyes down on Webby. "Webby, best friends don't just make out every night unless they _truly_ love each other. I know deep down how you feel about me because I feel it every time we're together. But if I'm wrong, then please let me know." Dewey paused, providing Webby with a chance to gather her thoughts. "Tell me what it is, please."

Webby sat back up. She had to come clean to him about her feelings. And there was no better opportunity than right here right now to do it. "It is love, Dewey," she spoke. "I was wrong when I said that, I know. But up until now, I haven't been able to exactly comprehend this kind of love that I have for you, Dew. You and I are a team. We're unstoppable, especially together. But to me, it's grown to become...more...than that. It's gone from you and me...to us. And I don't know how exactly to understand that. I'm sorry."

Dewey looked down as he drank in what Webby had said. He began to feel terrible for pressing Webby. But hearing her open up to him gave him enough incentive to come out with his own feelings. Despite this, however, he couldn't help but continue feeling distraught. "You don't think I feel the same way? I mean, literally, watching all that unfold right in front of my eyes gave me a sense of what I truly wanted out of...us. And only then did I really recognize what I was missing, because I feared it so much. Webby I was so afraid of devoting myself to one person that I lost sight of the reality between us. And not to sound, well...lame, but watching you and Lena kiss, it struck me that you knew what you wanted with me and I...didn't. It was only at that moment when I realized that I wanted the same thing. I've been so insecure I didn't even know that I loved you until you kissed Lena."

"Is that why you pushed her off me?!" Webby asked, assertingly. In here eyes, Dewey still hasn't fully grasped the situation because he was still talking about their kiss. Dewey, however, was confused.

"What?" he asked trying to clear the air. "Wait, no, that's not—"

"Stop avoiding the question, Dewey!" Webby began raising her voice. "There's nothing that you can do or say that will excuse what you did."

"Webby, look, I know that but—"

"No matter how many people forgive you for that—and I'm one of those people—it still hurt all of us deep down. You were acting like a jerk tonight!" As Webby continued scolding Dewey, he began to bear a face of resignation to the fact that everything she was saying was true. "I distinctly remember you talking to me about how much it would kill you to see me the way you were tonight. I don't know exactly how much that would hurt you, but I'm certain that I felt even worse than whatever that would be."

Dewey exhaled, defeated and only merely wanting to progress the conversation. "If you're expecting an apology from me, I can tell you that it's gonna take more than that for you and I to at least make amends."

"Well then what will?!" Webby prodded with conviction. "I mean you obviously know what it takes! Tell me please. What is it?"

No answer. Just as she feared. Instead, Dewey just looked to the side, frowning desperately as if ignoring her question.

"Tell me!" she continued.

"No!"

"Exactly!" Webby shouted, exasperated. "You're scared Dewey! You're scared that I might not have the right answer to your problems, your insecurities! And that all this might blow up in your face. Let me tell you that it's currently blowing up in your face because you know what you have to do but you don't wanna—"

"I LOVE YOU WEBBY!" was the next thing blurted out by Dewey, completely stopping their argument to a screeching halt.

Webby instantly became petrified. Her eyes shot wide open as her physical positioning became completely fixed, jaw hanging open and her finger in the air ready to point at him. Dewey sat there, breathing heavily as he tried to comprehend what he had just said. If there was any damage, it was already done, lessening the hurt he would suffer if he spoke a second time.

"Webby I love you and I want you to be my girlfriend!" Dewey repeated.

Webby slowly lowered her posture back to a sitting position. Her mouth remained open but to a much smaller extent. She instead looked at the bottom corner of her room where her own bookshelf met the ground. Aside from those three words that she previously had mixed feelings about, he uttered the word "girlfriend" in the very same breath. As if she had waited an eternity for him to say that. Webby gave Dewey another solemn look, but when Dewey saw her face, he began to hurt once more as if dejection was contagious. Dewey sighed, concluding that maybe he was just about as ready as she was.

"I get it now," Dewey began in a low tone, a tear beginning to form in his eye. "I know what I want and you're right. Maybe it's taken too long for me to face the facts. The obvious facts that were in my face screaming at me the whole time. Maybe I am scared and I don't know how to feel about anything. Maybe it's not what you want anymore..." he continued, lowering his voice "...and maybe it's too late."

Webby sat, listening. She almost began tearing up at his nearly self-destructive words. It was killing her to see him like this. She had to reassure him of what they are and what they always were.

"Dewey, no," Webby whimpered, "no, it's not too late. You're right. I do know what I want with you and for so long I trusted that you knew it too. You can't afford to be wallowing in insecurity, Dewey. It's not worth it."

"I know," Dewey's voice now began to break bit by bit. "But you know how deep my insecurities are, Webby. They're the reason why I couldn't figure all this out myself, and that's what I wanted so much for you to take into account. Webbs, my wildest dreams are coming true and I have no idea how to deal with that. It's absolutely overwhelming. I'm having the time of my life with you, Webbs. And for some reason my brain doesn't know how to process that. Why do you think I'm so awkward around you? I can't figure out how to even act around you because I want you to see the best possible version of me all the time. And goddammit, I don't know how the hell it's taken me so long to say this but now I can because I've finally gained the strength and the confidence to tell you face to face." Dewey paused to take a breath slightly deeper than he's ever taken. "Webby, I love you."

The entire time, Webby was looking into his eyes and saw nothing but sincerity, honesty, and dedication to his word. But when he uttered those four words, they immediately glimmered like never before. All she saw were stars, shining brightly as can be, radiating and giving off energy that made the room feel like heaven, an energy that made her feel so beautiful. Those two stars laid in Dewey's eyes. And they were all she wanted to see and all she wanted to feel.

_I can't even think of words to match the way I'm feeling_

"Webby, for so long you've meant so much to me and I can't value enough everything we've been through together." Dewey softly ran his hands from her shoulders down her arms until they reached her hands, interlocking them tightly.

_I don't even think a book can say enough for you_

"You helped me discover the truth about my mom. You helped me become closer to my family than I thought I could ever be. You were always the first to be by my side before anyone else, from the battle with Magica to Valhalla, and I can't look forward enough to everything that we're going to go through together in the future, you and me."

_I can only try my best_

"All this time I've been so lucky to have a friend as sweet, charming, wild, adventurous," Dewey softly ran his hand through the side of Webby's hair, causing her to close her eyes so her eyelids could catch tears, "and beautiful as you."

_To put it in a song I guess_

"And now I'm ready for my best friend in the entire world to become the love of my life. I'm ready because of you Webby. I'm ready because I love you."

_You try to speak, I know you tell the truth_

Webby gave in to fighting back tears. She let them flow freely once more, this time not as rapidly as she did with Lena. Her tears were released with more control, like a stream of concentrated and focused emotion. Emotion that was released ever so steadily and with such a balance she had never felt before. The balance for which she had been longing her entire life, that now was finally being brought to her by her best friend in the entire world, who was now going to become the love of her life.

"All I ever wanted to hear was those three words," she finally spoke. "Those three words that let me know the way you feel about me because I've always felt the same way about you."

_If I could freeze our small amount of time together_

"The way I've always felt, from the day we first met, when you were dropped off at the mansion and I kidnapped you and held you upside down in my room," she giggled, her voice still wavering. "That moment I realized you were the most special one to me. And just like you, I'm finally ready to tell you what I want."

_Then we could make believe this world would never end_

"I want you, Dewey," Webby leaned over to put her hands on his shoulders. "I want every single last part of you. I want you at your best, I want you at your worst, I want you to be mine. Because I'm more than willing to be the one for you."

_Unfortunately truth is cold_

"There's no way to perfectly or properly describe how much you mean to me, Dew. How much you've always meant to me. And you're right. I think it's finally time to take our wonderful, eventful, rollercoaster of a friendship to the next level."

_So you stay young while I grow old_

"Because after everything we've done, everywhere we've been, everything we've been through, good or bad, joy and pain, life or death...Dewey, I love you." Webby put a finger to Dewey's cheek to catch a tear that flowed from his own eye, which she didn't realize until she finished speaking.

_But always know, I'm your best friend_

The finger that softly grazed underneath Dewey's eye slowly coalesced into a hand that gently caressed his cheek and made its home on the back of his head. Instinctively, Dewey felt his hand slide up her leg until it reached her hip, which he grasped with care. This time, however, he decided not to do anything against it. No more awkwardness. No more holding back. No more insecurity. Both found their eyes interlocked with each other. And one more time, they brought their lips together.

_[For Fiona - Tim McIlrath, Jon Snodgrass - starting from last chorus to end]_

_Nothing is the same_

_Everything is a better change_

_Sometimes I see silence in your eyes..._

As they kissed once more, Dewey brought his body to fit with hers, his hands roaming freely along her upper back and her waist. Basking in the sweetness of her lips, the tenderness of her hands in his hair and the warmth of her body, Dewey relished once more in the love that was shared ever so passionately between him and his new lover. The sweet little groans that escaped from Webby's mouth into his own seemed to drive him even more. He could not let his lips go for a second, as he longed for the sweet taste of Webby's love more and more with each kiss. His tongue once again softly parted Webby's lips when approached him. That little suckle Webby gave it drew a nice throaty moan from his own mouth before she meshed her own tongue with his. But their tongues this time acted more slowly and more sensually than before. It was not like anything Dewey had ever felt in his life. It was extremely delightful. Their tongues danced more beautifully than ever and Dewey loved every single bit of it. And that's when Dewey truly realized that he loved every single bit of her.

But for Webby, it was something else. Webby never felt so perfect, so beautiful, so...loved. Everything he was doing, from the gentle ministrations with his hands to the soft grazes of his tongue, drew small, lustful whimpers from her mouth and was driving her more and more crazy with each action. She couldn't get enough of him, his lips, the way he felt, the way he tasted, it was truly divine. She adjusted herself so that she was sitting on her knees on the bed, Dewey following suit by doing the same as they maintained their loving grasp on each other. But when she felt a wet nip at her neck, she entered a state of true euphoria. Before she knew it, Dewey moved his beak to a small spot on her neck that she wasn't even aware of until just now. The way Dewey kissed it, nipped at it, sucked so lightly on it, gave her a feeling she had never felt in her entire life: love. Her best friend in the whole world was loving her so much. It made her feel so susceptible, sensitive, vulnerable. Every kiss he planted onto her neck resulted in slightly louder moans from Webby. She had to bit her lower lip to stifle them. But she began craving his beak once more. She brought his face up to meet hers once more and their tongues went right back to work. It was truly the greatest kiss she had ever shared with anyone, and she had only ever kissed two people in her life like that. This kiss in particular was the best she ever had because she was sharing it with Dewey Duck, the most important person in her life, was giving her more love than she could have ever imagined.

_...I'm always here_

Their lips only parted once in the bare time they spent making out. And when they did, Dewey saw the most beautiful pair of eyes in the whole world...and a tiny string of saliva that connected their beaks. Her smile was the loveliest thing he'd ever seen. So lovely, he wanted to try his best to return the favor by giving his own genuine smile. Webby giggled, temporarily closing her eyes. She was so adorable. He leaned in once more and they began kissing. Then, Dewey felt bold. He let his hand slide softly up her side and over to the top of her chest. His plan was to just get a little feel of waht she might be like in there...he got something completely else. And he was quite shocked that he knew what it was, too.

"Whoa, hey uh," Dewey spoke with a nervous laugh. "Whatcha got there?"

Webby blinked, her eyes going wide. She almost forgot that was there. _Damn, he's that good._ "Oh, wow um," she reached into her chest and pulled out the mysterious object, "just this," she finished as she pulled out the condom wrapper from her bra, showing it to a nearly shocked Dewey. He scratched the back of his head, blushing and completely bewildered.

"Oh my god," he started, still perplexed but nonetheless able to manage moving on, "Webbs, are you sure?"

"Dewey we both literally just admitted the way we think about and dream about each other," she reassured him. "We've basically been super horny for each other for so long. You know I wouldn't do anything to hurt you. Just like you won't do anything to hurt me. I wouldn't be bringing this up if I wasn't willing to go all the way with you. Trust me."

Dewey gulped. He was quite literally inches away from having sex with his best friend, and his new girlfriend. _Oh my god, we're gonna do it._ His mind raced at a speed only matchable by another blue creature. _Oh my god, I'm going to have sex with Webby._ Oh my god Dewey was literally about to decide to engage in a full on sexual encounter with Webby Vanderquack. Oh fuck. Then a thought derailed his brain, or rather a fear. "Wait. Are you on birth control?"

"Took one right after I got out of the TV room!" Webby replied gleefully, temporarily returning to her usual bright demeanor.

 _This is it. Here goes._ "Let's Dew it!" Dewey smirked, looking into her eyes. (I had to)

"Make me yours, Dewey," Webby lustfully declared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight spoiler alert: the next chapter will probably be the hottest chapter I've ever written. That means it's completely skippable meaning if you don't wanna read it then dont because it doesn't necessarily have any major bearing on the rest of the story. Cool.


	10. Make Me Yours (EXPLICIT)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pre-warning: this chapter is completely skippable. It provides no other bearing on the story than the fact that two characters have sex. Yeah. That's it. Look, it's even got an EXPLICIT in the chapter title. Does this count as "Dead Dove Don't Eat" or is that something completely different (and worse). As you can tell, I'm still kinda new to this site.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter contains sexually explicit material. Reader discretion is advised.

"Make me yours, Dewey," Webby lustfully declared.

Dewey grabbed his girlfriend by the waist and proceeded to softly, but passionately, glaze her beak with his, hungrily suckling on her sugary-sweetly scented lips. After giving one more fiery kiss, he draped Webby's top over her head and arms, proceeding to throw it off the bed. Webby left her arms in the air, eyes closed as Dewey took his time in dragging Webby's pink shirt over her, freeing the burden of cloth from her fresh, beautiful body. His longing lips drifted onto her neck as he let his hands fervently run around her luscious hips and her back. Webby let a moan sultrier than she had ever given before escape from her lips, driving the raging fire in Dewey's heart through the roof. He gave one more kiss onto the nape of her neck before his hands finally found the hook of Webby's bra. The refreshed feeling he got from unhooking it surrounded him like a shockwave from the air. After finally throwing it onto the floor, his hands immediately moved to the previously exposed part of Webby's chest. As he coated that lovely spot on her neck once more with his moist lips, his hands grazed softly downward, drinking in the feeling of Webby's bare breasts, as he himself drank in Webby's irregularly rhythmic breaths and stifled whimpers. His left hand traveled to the side of her chest while his mouth traveled down from her neck, leaving a blissful path of loving kisses on her chest.

"Oh my god," Webby breathed, gasping between each one of Dewey's lovely nips at her chest.

Dewey left one more sweet kiss right above her navel as his fingers slid softly down her breast, finally resting near her perky nipple. Grasping her hip with his other hand, he gave her other nipple a light lick with his tongue, drawing a sharp gasp from Webby.

Dewey quickly looked up with concern. "You okay?" he asked, eyes wide open.

Webby panted before answering. "Um, yeah," she managed between crisp breaths, "that was good," she rushed with widened eyes as well, bearing an mixed expression of shock and pleasure.

"Do you want more?" Dewey asked sincerely.

"Pleeaase," Webby squealed eagerly, still breathing heavily. Before she knew it, she felt his soft tongue graze her hardened bud once more. "Gyah!" she yelped as he repeatedly gave it more and more soft, sweet licks with his tongue. She bit her lower lip enough to try and quell her moans, but noise was still slipping through her lips. Dewey's ears, like his tongue, were on fire and he took her steamy grunts and groans as his cue to continue licking it real good while his hand worked her other tit. Dewey soon found himself drawing slow moist circles with his tongue around her perky little nub. Meanwhile, his fingers went to work on the other one, rolling it gently, twisting it softly, playing with it lightly. Webby's staggered groans shifted into deep exhalations at the amount of pleasure she was feeling. Dewey flicked his tongue once more deeply into her breast across her nipple. Then he closed his lips over it, giving it a deep kiss. Webby threw her head back, slowly lowering herself to the bed as she moaned at the graitfying feel of Dewey nibbling sweetly at her nipple, bringing his head with her. What really did it for her though, was the groan he gave as he continued sucking on it. And just like that, she was completely entranced, letting her mind run wild as could be, her system completely running on autopilot.

Dewey lowered himself with Webby, keeping his hungry mouth over her tit and when she firmly placed her back onto the bed, he increased the intensity of his ministrations. Webby opened her eyes, tightly grasping his head, at the heavenly sight of Dewey, on his knees, eating away ever so sensually at her soft breast. "Mmm, Dewey," she panted, completely unaware of whoever might hear her. "Feels...wonderful," her breaths were completely erratic by this point. Dewey gave one more loving kiss before going to work on the other one. His other hand now instead found itself trailing gently down her stomach, stopping just before that area between her legs. As his lips and tongue continued working over her tit, his fingers began to deeply massage right above her nether regions. Webby gave a satisfying moan. This new feeling of someone else pleasuring her between her legs was sensational, as only other person that had ever touched her there was herself. Dewey massaged at the damp skin in her nethers as he continued eating away at her breast. "Please," she panted, "please keep touching me there, mmmm." But as if what she was feeling down there wasn't wonderful enough. What Dewey did next completely broke her.

"Gah! Oh my god," Webby yelped breathily as Dewey slowly slipped two fingers into her tight wet pussy. The reaction he got, however, sent both of them into overdrive, as he felt her completely burst slick spurts immediately upon placing his fingers on the mere edge. Dewey stopped as he saw Webby squirm and squeal as she pulsated deeply and damply into his two fingers. It absolutely felt like nothing she had ever experienced before. In fact, it almost felt like absolutely nothing at all. Then the squirming stopped, and Webby laid there breathing more heavily than ever. "Oh my god, oh my god," she huffed between each breath. Dewey looked at his now damp finger, then back at Webby.

"Oh my god, was that your first..." Dewey couldn't finish his question, seeing how he was busy trying to catch his own breath.

"Yep," she panted.

"Are you okay?" he asked with a hint of worry. He wondered how she could possibly continue, if they were going to continue, in a state like this.

"Dewey, I've never felt better," she breathed. Nobody had ever made her feel such a way before. "You're amazing! Oh my god, I'm not sure I can take much more," she finished.

But goddamn she was slippery, just slicking wet down there. Dewey knew for sure that he wanted more, and that he just couldn't get enough. "Webby Vanderquack, you are the toughest girl I've ever known. If you can evil sorceresses and demon shadows, you can face me," he finished with a wink.

Webby couldn't help but feel more enthralled and compelled, like she had just been through a round 1 and ready for a round 2. And he was right, she only knew how much she could take if she just tried. "Then bring it on," Webby winked back. Dewey immediately resumed by giving her another kiss on the lips.

Their new makeout session wouldn't last long, though, as Dewey began leaving a slow trail of soft loving kisses starting with her chin, going down her neck. Then her chest. Then her stomach. He planted one more kiss right above her mushy entrance that sent a deep chill up her spine. Dewey took his fingers and began massaging around it once more, kissing those sweet spots inside her thighs, sending Webby into absolute disarray. There was no escape for her this time as he deeply caressed at the most sensitive area of her body. Her breaths only grew even more unsteady as her boyfriend was giving her all the love she could handle and then some. She groaned and groaned and squirmed...until Dewey went for the kill.

Webby let out a sudden gasp as Dewey slowly draped his tongue up her sopping lips. _Oh my god,_ he exclaimed to himself, _she is incredibly wet._ Dewey let Webby catch her breath for a couple seconds before giving another lustful lick at her dripping pussy. Watching him savor the taste of her moist juices with his tongue was undeniably arousing. The slurping sounds he made with every lick almost drove her crazy. _Mmmm,_ _he really does love me_ , Webby moaned internally as Dewey continued to lick away at her sweet sex, overloading her with his tongue. She found herself tightly gripping her bedsheets as he continued giving his love to her, pleasuring her gushing cunny. It was like watching him stuff his face into a giant cake, only she was the cake. And from the dripping sounds his tongue gave off mixed in with the short but enjoyable moans he made, she must have tasted absolutely delicious.

Then Dewey slowly dipped his tongue deep inside her dripping sex. And that's when Webby lost all control. She let her body act on autopilot as Dewey swirled his tongue all over onto her innermost walls, feeling up the total wetness of her cunt. It was all the movements he made with his tongue that got her to burst once more, this time possibly even more than the last. Webby screamed softly as she could as she let her pussy gush short spurts of juice regardless of where they landed. She responded by placing her calves over his shoulders, clenching his face between her thighs as her sex tightened over his tongue until she finished cumming. But when she finished, she found herself looking at where they landed and she was astounded.

"Dewey," she breathed heavily, "you got, um..." Webby struggled to find a way to tell him that his face was half littered with small splotches of her own bodily fluid.

"I got what?" Dewey tried to get her to finish her already-overwhelmed thought.

"You got something, I'll take it off for you!" She finished with haste, almost lost in the moment that was her second orgasm. She thought he did look real sexy with his face covered in her dripping nectar, though.

Unfortunately, it didn't taste as good as he looked, as exemplified by Webby immediately spitting out what she began licking off Dewey's beak. "Pteh! That did not taste good," she cleared her throat, Dewey still awkwardly perched on his hands and knees above her.

"I can always just wipe it off," he hesitated. Webby took that as her cue to hand Dewey a tissue from her night table, which he immediately took and threw back away once he was finished. "Didn't like it?" he asked.

"Eh, didn't taste the way I expected it to. I mean I don't even taste it when I masturbate, or wait...TMI?" Webby floundered, hopelessly stuttering as she was still lost in her orgasm. Dewey gave her a quizzical look that seemed to have reawakened her as she somehow snapped her own confidence back from looking at him. "Oh well, I bet the real thing tastes even better," she smirked before turning the tables quite literally.

Dewey gasped as he felt himself get swiftly turned over so that he now laid back-first on the bed. It turned out that Webby used her legs to flip the pair over in some sort of Jiu Jitsu-style takeover. _Must be her training,_ he thought. But time to think he had no more as Webby began to shower him with saccharine kisses of her own, firmly placing herself in control. It was now her turn to watch as he squirmed and groaned as she began returning the favor. Dewey only sat up to allow Webby to lift both of his shirts simultaneously and throw them off his head, leaving him completely shirtless and, in turn, in his birthday suit. Webby's eyes instantly glistened as she ogled at his firm upper body. The feeling she got when she ran her hands down his toned chest, trailing down on him with delightfully warm kisses was electric. She lifted herself slightly to make way for his stiff member as she crawled back from him, only noticing it after she took off his shirts. She slowed down once she finished making her way down his lightly toned torso. Dewey instantly entered his own trance when he saw Webby give a knowing smirk before she slowly gripped his hard cock.

"Oh fuck," Dewey groaned as Webby began sensually massaging his dick with deep strokes up and down his shaft. It was as if she was transferring everything she felt into him. All the pleasure he had given her was being reverberated through her hand on his cock, which was warming up like crazy from all the work Webby was putting in. "Mmmm Webbs," he moaned. It was only a matter of time, however, before Webby's lips lightly touched his tip. All that hunger and lust was felt through one wet little tap that was enough to draw a crisp moan from Dewey's mouth. Webby ventured further down his shaft with more kisses, satisfying herself with the way he reacted to each one of them.

Then she brought out her tongue, giving his member a nice soft lick up his shaft. "Gyah!" he groaned more loudly. Webby kept licking as she gradually grew into a pattern in which she licked his cock like a popsicle. Dewey was almost surprised at the sounds he made, the breaths he gave. All his moans and groans seemed to turn her on even further as she sped up. _Oh my god_ , he moaned to himself, _she really loves me_. Nothing could compare to the feeling of her wet tongue slicking up his throbbing member. Then she slowly lowered her mouth over his damp head.

Dewey gasped sharply as Webby's lips coated his head, covering it with the warmth of her mouth. She let it out with a small pop. Dewey tried desperately to keep his composure as she continued gently sucking him off. She bobbed her head on him at a steady pace, only taking in about a third of his length. His moans once again seemingly turned her on more with each one. Soon enough, he could have sworn he was hearing light slurping sound coming from her mouth on his dick. "Oh my god," he groaned, completely giving in.

His groans and gasps were sending her once more over the edge. Dewey's warm cock practically melted in her mouth. Webby slowly increased her speed and, along with it the amount of dick she was taking in. _Oh my god this is so hot_ , she mused to herself as she began moaning at the taste and feel of him in her mouth. It was the most erotic thing she had ever done in her life. And she quite frankly couldn't get enough. Sucking his dick aroused her so much that she felt her other hand slide swiftly down her stomach to immediately begin rubbing herself down there. Her moans instantly got louder and she began taking more of him in, overloading Dewey with an insane amount of pleasure. He threw his head back, shutting his eyes tight at the most erotic thing he had ever felt, not being able to resist a prolonged moan escaping his mouth.

But Dewey shot his eyes completely open at the most erotic sight he had ever seen: Webby laid out between his legs, masturbating while she was sucking his dick. It was almost becoming too much for him. Another minute and he might burst. But he wanted more of her. And the pressure inside him began to well up at an alarming rate. Fortunately, Dewey responded to the alarm by saying "Stop."

Webby right then and there stopped what she was doing, looking up at him with concern. "Is everything alright?" she worried.

"Umm, everything's great," he stuttered. In fact everything was absolutely wonderful for Dewey. "Actually it's why I stopped you. If you kept going I wouldn't be able to survive any further."

Webby grinned slightly, admiring her work in the form of an erotically disheveled Dewey. "So it's you that needs to face me," she challenged. And that's when Dewey realized that anything with Webby, including sex, was going to be a dare-filled thrill ride.

"Then I think you'll know exactly what I want Miss Webbigail," he decided to play along.

"Fine Dewford," Webby sinfully sneered as she laid back on her back in the most seductive pose she had ever pulled. "Take me alive." Wink.

Dewey just could not resist. She was his for the taking. That girl who once could not even go into the outside world and just wanted to "eat a hamburger" was laid there, ass naked looking the most naturally beautiful she had ever been, and ready to belong to him. "With much pleasure."

He neared his girlfriend, lightly holding her down by the hips for leverage. He couldn't believe it, Webby was right there ready to enjoy what could only be classified as the greatest feeling in the world with him, her boyfriend. Their excitement reached a peak level as he let his hands fall to her sides, touching himself lightly to her crotch. Webby shuddered at the heavenly contact their lusting genitals made. Nervous, Dewey made small little motions rubbing gently at her smooth cunny with his erect member, in more of a testing the waters manner. But Webby didn't care, it felt wonderful and, much like with everything else she had felt tonight, like nothing she had ever experienced before. That pleasure did not last long enough, though, as Webby came to an instantaneous life-saving realization.

"Wait! Dewey!" she exclaimed. "Here," she grunted, reaching behind her for the condom. "Lena said to wear this...or else," she glared.

As if Dewey wasn't feeling horny enough. Was it just him? Or was watching Webby tear open the condom wrapper with her teeth before taking it out and rolling it onto his cock herself the hottest thing he had ever seen aside from his wet dream last night? "Now," she breathed, "as you were..."

Dewey gripped himself to get a good shot at entering his girlfriend deeply. Seeing his condom-wrapped cock sexily protrude her gushing pussy was the most satisfying thing he had ever witnessed. But slowly going deeper made him feel all the more wonderful. For Webby, however, it was different. She winced softly in what appeared to be some sort of pain, squirming just a little bit. Dewey saw this and stopped where he was before beginning to take himself out.

"No, no it's okay," Webby panted, still in slight pain. Dewey looked at her quizzically.

"Are you sure? I'm not hurting you or anything?" he worried.

"No, it's fine," Webby shut her eyes as the odd pain slowly morphed into a euphoric pleasure that overtook her like a wave. "I'm fine. This is amazing. Keep going," she pleaded between heavy breaths. Dewey obliged, slowly as possible dipping his hardness further and deeper inside her cunt. Webby's drawn out breath coalesced into a deep prolonged moan of pleasure that was caused by the mere feeling of Dewey inserting himself deep inside her. She had to admit having something as natural as his hard dick inside her felt so good. Dewey almost felt like he was ready to burst right then and there but he thankfully had enough willpower to not do so. Still, he proceeded to pull out just as slowly before going in once more. Webby began to let out more heavenly moans in sync with the slow rhythm at which Dewey began pleasuring her with his soft humps. As they pleasured each other with their raw naked bodies, Dewey felt his hands being interlocked with Webby's. She gripped them tightly, effectively unifying the overwhelming electricity they both felt from Dewey pumping himself into her so sensually and so deeply and with such lustful pulse. Dewey felt her love run wild through his veins as she moaned so sexily for him. He was completely entranced by the way her small yet supple breasts moved with his thrusts. His hips began slowly increasing speed, casuing Webby's moans to be longer and louder. "Dewey," she groaned on occasion.

"Mmmm," he groaned in return. The feel of Webby's dripping cunny closing completely in on his member. The way she moaned his name. The raw nature of their sweaty bodies. The feeling of his hips slapping her ass, the sounds of which seemed to grow louder the faster he pumped. "Mmm feels so good, Webby," he called soothingly. He could hear himself breathing heavily at the sight of her naked, sweat drenched body.

"You feel so good, Dewey," she returned under all the pleasure she was getting from him thrusting deeper and deeper inside her. She gripped his hands for dear life. The pleasure bred a pressure that built up faster than she had anticipated and was ready to just unleash itself from her loins. "Keep going," she breathed, "keep going. Please, don't stop." Every thrust felt just that much deeper. She watched Dewey's eyes grow intense with raw lust and passion as she continued to be fucked by him. "Oh yes!" she moaned louder. Dewey let out a deep groan in response as he was instinctively driven to pump his throbbing cock harder into her slick moisture. "Yes, faster! Don't hold back!" All Dewey could respond with was groans of pleasure as he felt himself thrusting faster and faster as his hands subconsciously let go of hers to hold her hips down. "Fuck," she repeated with each pounding. The pleasure he was giving her was about to boil over. "Mmm Dewey, I'm gonna...you're gonna make me cum," she cried almost in tears.

And that's when Dewey's eyes locked permanently with hers. "I'm close too, baby," he shouted. And he couldn't help but retrace the steps that lead to this very point. Every adventure he joined her on, every time he allowed her into his heart, every time he comforted her, all so that she could tell him how much she loved him, his heart, his soul, his mind, his body that was going to give her the most pleasure she had ever felt in her life. It was almost becoming too much for him. And he really felt like he was going to burst now. "Webby I love you!" he shouted at the top of his lungs.

"I love you too Dewey!" she cried in return. Right before their climax, Dewey dove down to capture Webby's lips in one final thrilling kiss. Their mouths completely lathered each other as he kept thrusting and pumping and fucking and groaning and fucking and fucking and fucking until...

Nothing

And then breathing. And screaming. And possibly some crying. The dams broke for both of them. Webby was gushing like a river. Dewey felt the greatest short bursts to ever come out of his genitals. But before he knew it, it was all over. Lodged deep inside his girlfriend, Dewey had filled his condom with cum. The condom itself was just covered in Webby's thick glistening juices that overflowed from her pussy. She could have sworn she heard a squelching sound when he pulled slowly out. Goddamn, was she gushing that much? No matter for Dewey though. He carefully peeled the dripping condom off himself, making enough haste to dispose of it in Webby's trash bin before completely collapsing to the bed beside her.

And there they both were. Panting like dogs in the sun, covered in their own _and_ each othee's sweat, staring blankly at the ceiling as if they hadn't been doing anything else that day at all. They laid there, arms splayed out taking what seemed like hours to fully catch their breath, but when they did, that's when Dewey decided to ask his question. "So how was it?"

Webby took more time to fully recover from the first ever orgasm they had given each other. And she she did, she answered. "Oh my god, Dewey, it was the greatest feeling in my life!"

Dewey laughed weakly. "Better than any other McDuck family secret you've ever uncovered?" he looked at her with a smile on his face.

"That would be you," Webby turned to kiss Dewey on the cheek, softly caressing his damp chest with her hand. "You are the greatest secret in the history of Clan McDuck," Webby fluttered her gleaming eyes.

Dewey shifted himself so that he was on his side, facing her. "I love you so much Webbs," he put his hand to her cheek, before kissing her once on the lips.

"I love you too Dewey," she returned softly. And once more it was that time. That time at which they soundly drifted off into the most blissful sleep they would ever have. In the company of the loves of their lives: each other. And that was all she wrote for their respective nights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somebody please kick me in the nads.


	11. Somewhere In Between (EXPLICIT)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For those who have been keeping score, the night is almost done. Just one more little chapter and then we'll be on our way to the pleasant and comforting aftermath of this...whatever it is you wanna call it. So now before it all ends we check back in with Louie. Oh well, here goes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Some more envelope-pushing stuff in here toward the end.

_Louie groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. He stirred, trying to come to his senses as the bright light of day aggressively protruded through his eyelids. His mind couldn't be bothered to move toward any other point in time than the one he was currently in. He was too groggy to do anything but remain in place. The only problem was, he didn't know what place it was. All he knew was that he was in a forest. And he was alone. Absolutely no one was around in his blurred line of vision and, oddly enough, he could sense the absence of anyone else nearby. He called out for his brothers and the girls just to make sure. But there were no answers to his calls. He started walking through the forest. He was in a spatious area, not obstructed by any other plant life. However, the trees and leaves clouded him from being able to see anything outside of this artifical dome. He decided to start making his way out by pushing through the tall plants but they wouldn't budge. They seemed pretty sturdily rooted into the ground. He had no choice but to brute force his way out, so he pulled back on the plants with all his strength. It didn't take much, though, to rip off handfuls of the leaves and when he looked at his hands, what he saw completely changed everything._

_Trippy - J. Cole, Anderson .Paak_

_Louie realized that he was holding fresh leaves of marijuana in his hands. Curious to confirm exactly what it was, he held them up to his nostrils and took a light breath in. They almost instantly dematerialized into a puffy cloud that was vacuumed into his body. "Waaahh!" He stumbled backwards, coughing up a sizable cloud of smoke as he came to. And just like that, that laid back feeling began to kick in once more. It was almost as if he heard one of the leaves whispering, asking to be smoked by him. He picked up another marijuana leaf and began looking around at his surroundings once more. He eventually realized that he was in a giant forest of ganja, and that the only way to make it out was to smoke his way through it. No blunts, no lighters, nothing else but raw, unfiltered, homegrown weed. As he stood up, a smile grew on his face. His eyes began shining a shade of green, like the pupils themselves turned into marijuana leaves._

_You and I will always meet somewhere in between_

_The weed around him was grown in slender strands, tall like bamboo sticks but malleable like any other plant. Handful by handful, he grabbed bunches of weed and inhaled deeply. Each one disintegrated as it was being smoked, leaving Louie with an opaque cloud of smoke to leave in his tracks. He wasn't even feeling high, in fact, the amount of weed he was smoking at such a rate didn't even kill him like it theoretically should have. All he felt was the scent of weed filling his breath as he inhaled and the feeling of euphoria released by his body when he exhaled. He had no idea where he was going anymore, nor did he care that he was even trying to escape. He smoked quite the path through the forest, almost like a crop circle in a maize field._

_Eventually, he found himself in another spatious area like the one he was in. After he smoked up the last bunch, his eyesight began to clear up from all the smoke, quite literally. And what he saw completely froze him in his tracks._ _A pair of women held giant palms of weed out to their sides, as if they were hiding something. They lifted them to reveal a tall goofy-looking dog sitting on a shining marijuana-shaped throne._

_"'Sup Lou?" he called to Louie. He had no words. Absolutely none. The one and only Snoop Dogg himself was calling his name._

_"Snoop Dogg?" he asked himself._

_"You already know," he answered, shifting his sitting position a little to the side so that he could invite Louie up to the throne. "The D-O-Double-G hears you've been havin' some trouble."_

_"Eh," Louie began, shrugging, not wanting to get into any details, "everybody has their problems."_

_"That's true, that's true," Snoop answered reassuringly. "But you know I always got the perfect solution to those problems and you lucky you found yourself in the right place..." Snoop paused to snap his fingers. In about a split second, a couple of girls presented him with a thick green and gold pillow that changed between colors. Situated atop the pillow was a shiny golden blunt. "...at the right time," Snoop Dogg finished, removing the blunt and handed it to Louie, whose eyes once again shined with marijuana as he took the blunt._

_"Oh my God," he sighed to himself. It was almost as if he died from...whatever it was that was happening the previous night and ascended into greener pastures, pun very much intended. He decided to savor the moment, taking the blunt with one hand._

_"Hey yo, Lou-dawg," Snoop began to warn before Louie put the blunt into his mouth. "Uh, Louie," he repeated, this time a bit more questioning. He didn't care. He was having a smoke with Snoop Dogg. "Louie." As far as he was concerned, he was in stoner heaven. "Louie!" Huh? That's weird. That voice sounded a bit feminine this time around..._

* * *

"Louie!" Lena whipsered, trying desperately to shake Louie awake. "Wake up!" Louie eventually pried his eyes open as he was being woken.

"OOohhhh," he groaned, trying to push Lena's hand off his shoulder. "Snoop, why do you sound..." Louie slowed as he finally opened his eyes all the way. "Like..." It didn't take long for him to see who was waking him up. "...Lena...?"

Lena sighed, figuring out what was going on. "Let me guess, you were smoking one with Snoop Dogg?"

"Well, I was," Louie answered realizing that it was all only a dream. A real fever dream. "Until I wasn't."

"You realize you're still in the hallway right?" Lena asked, folding her arms as she looked down at Louie, who was slumped up against the wall.

"Yeah but my room is like all the way over there," Louie half-heartedly stretched his arm in an arbitrary direction that Lena interpreted as intended toward his room. Lena's eyes then shifted toward said room which turned out to be right next to the hooded duck but she ultimately decided she had nothing else left in her to try and convince him that was the case.

"It's been a long night, hasn't it?" Lena asked, ultimately deciding to sit herself down the wall next to him.

"Yeah, sure has," Louie corroborated.

"Got any more smoke?" Lena asked, putting her hand out.

"Heh, I thought you'd never ask," Louie handed her a blunt. "Rolled another one earlier because I wanted to just smoke it alone but then I was like, meh. Next thing you know I'm here," he shrugged.

"Eh, I don't even smoke that much anyway," Lena kept her hand out, signaling for Louie to provide her with a lighter. After touching the flame to the end of the blunt and letting out a sizable puff of smoke, she continued. "Only when I'm not at home, i.e., someone else has weed."

"Parents don't let you smoke?" he asked, shifting his eyes in her direction.

"Not really," she smoked, "although my dads are pretty lenient with us at home. I'm just not too big of a fan of weed. But whenever I get the chance outside of home, I don't mind."

"Yeah, makes sense," Louie pondered.

"Does Scrooge know?" Lena asked curiously.

Louie scoffed. "Let's just hope it stays in the way where he doesn't." Lena chuckled at his response. "God knows what could happen if he found out about any of this."

Lena began laughing. "I think we've all got quite the mess to pick up tomorrow."

"You mean today?"

"Oh shit, you right," Lena corrected herself. "We have less time than I ever thought we would, ahaha!"

Louie didn't know why but he began to find their current predicament kind of funny. "Oh no, he's gonna come home and all hell's gonna break loose!"

"Haha and Scrooge is probably gonna kill us and then have his science guy resurrect us so that he can bury us alive himself," Lena suggested with a wicked smile on her face.

"Look on the bright side, it won't be the worst thing we've all been through," Louie laughed. Lena burst into laughter on the spot, Louie's increasing. Neither one really knew why any of what the said was causing them to fall over in such a state of laughter. No part of that conversation was even remotely funny. Maybe it was the weed, the booze, or both. Or maybe it was the fact that they were both just so exhausted from everything up to that point that laughing would just give them a break from everything that happened that night.

Except they wouldn't stop laughing.

Louie is bowling over, clutching his stomach and flailing his legs on the floor.

Lena is absolutely howling.

What the fuck?

WHY ARE THEY STILL LAUGHING?!

To quote Ashton Kutcher in a blooper for _That '70s Show_ , when did something funny happen?! Like seriously, why the hell are they laughing so damn much?! Oh okay, they've slowed down now. I think we're good. (clears throat) And now back to our regularly scheduled programming.

"I mean," Lena's voice quickly turned somber, "it really won't be the worst thing we've been through."

"You alright?" Louie asked, noting Lena's change in tone.

"Yeah, I'm just," Lena sighed before taking another whiff of the blunt. "I shouldn't have told that story tonight...during never have I ever."

Louie gave a sobering look. "How do you figure?" he asked.

"It's just, I got taken aback way too far," Lena sniffled. "I just didn't want things to end up as another case of one thing led to another, and look what happened. I ended up kissing Webby, and she's right. I didn't even stop her. It was almost like I went back on my word."

"What word?" Louie asked.

"The word I gave to myself of not allowing myself to fall for anyone again." Louie blinked as he had never heard of anyone who had actively committed themselves to avoiding love. It was quite harrowing for him to think about. "The reason being is that if I do, I can't keep myself from thinking about her, you know? Ugh, I know you're probably thinking 'look at her, I can't believe she's so heartbroken over a shadow,' and I get it if you think that way because honestly that's how I try to look at it sometimes. But it just takes so much for me to just suppress her image. Especially with...other things that happened between us. I don't wanna get too into it because I'm currently not trying bawl my eyes out entirely but," she stopped to let Louie chuckle, "I just wanted Webby to understand that that particular experience was the very reason I have rejected anything having to do with romance, you know?" Lena took another puff of smoke, coughing as she let out the clouds from her beak. Louie let his eyes wander back down to his feet, slowly processing what she just said. There was no way he could bring himself to imagine how difficult it was for Lena to deal with such a traumatic experience, especially on top of all the trauma she's still dealing with from Magica. Louie felt the need to try and give his own take on the issue with the aim of soothing her feelings.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I too have completely rejected the idea of romance," Louie exhaled as he put his hands behind his head, resting on the wall as he straightened his legs.

"Really?" Lena got quizzical, although still dejected.

"Oh yeah," Louie asserted. "I just haven't really mentally put myself in a situation where I'm in love with somebody and I see myself in a relationship with someone or any of that. To be honest, I kinda think it's junk. But not like the bad kind of junk, I mean junk in the sense that it's just kind of an extra thing for me in my life. I guess I haven't really thought about love too much, especially considering the things I've seen happen in my own family."

Lena looked back down as part of her contemplated in agreement with his neutral stance on love and another part of her thought still about why Louie would just reject it completely. "You're not in love with someone? Or attracted to anybody?" she asked. Louie shook his head. "Like at all?"

"Yeah, not really," Louie answered. Lena's drifted toward the wall in front if her as she let out a small "huh."

"That being said Lena, I'm gonna be completely honest with you. I am very confident that you are going to find somebody," Lena deadpanned as Louie spoke, putting her hands to her face, "that will treat you with not only the respect you deserve, but the love that you need."

"Oh my god, not you too," Lena groaned, clearly annoyed. "Can't you see that I don't—"

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna tell you anything Webby might have already told you," Louie reassured although Lena was still unwilling to listen. "I'm just gonna tell you that there is somebody out there for you Lena. And I really really really want you to realize that. I know that you're currently not in the right emotional state to look for that somebody, but I just hate seeing my friends hurt. Think of it this way: it doesn't matter how long it's gonna take for you to find them, weeks, months, years from now but trust me Lena. You will find them. That's all I have to say."

Louie finished by giving Lena a consoling look. Lena had yet to think about it in that way. Somewhere out there in the infinite void that was the universe, at least the known parts of it which was actually quite a lot, there was someone out there who knew who she was and loved every bit of her. Not just her personality, her style, her eyes, her heart, her soul, her body. But her problems, her baggage, her trauma, her struggles, her darkness. That's all she wanted, for somebody to love absolutely every single thing about her, good and bad. Somebody who was willing to make her struggles their own. And that somebody was out there waiting. She knew right now wasn't the best time to start looking for them, but she knew that it was her job now to do so.

Lena brought her face close to Louie's but as she pursed her lips, she stopped herself, weakly putting a hand up. "Wait...can I?" she asked, awaiting his confirmation while doubting the risk of another situation like the one with Webby.

Louie figured she needed it. She's seen, heard, and been through far too much. Tonight, this whole weekend for that matter, had the intentions of giving everybody all the space and all the relaxation in the world. If Louie cared so much about his friend, he knew this was the only way to more than soothe her worries at least for the moment. And besides, it was a great opportunity for him to get some action too. Not that he was looking for it but great that it came when he least expected it.

"Sure," he gave a comforting nod before Lena closed in on him with her longing lips. Louie put his hand up to her cheek and begun tasting her sweet minty lips with soft, tender nips that came together and released, making those little gratifying sounds. Lena brought her body in as closely as possible to Louie's as she allowed her hand to travel inside his hoodie and graze his bare hip. She contemplated the firmness of Louie's body as her hand continued feeling all that she could while her other hand made its way around and massaged his back. All the while, she let herself feel the immaculate pleasure of Louie's delightfully hungry kisses. Their bodies fit like puzzle pieces, garnished by Louie entangling his legs within hers, allowing him to bask in the warmth exuded by her luscious body. Each lovely "mmm" she gave into his mouth seemed to grow the warmth that surrounded him like a blanket. The giggle that slipped from Lena's beak when she heard Louie moan at the same time as her was enough to cover him in a much thicker glow of warmth from her body. Lena's lips gave off a scent of mint with a hint of dark chocolate, a taste Louie found to be deeply luscious and sensual. He responded by sliding his lips deeper into hers so that he could relish in the taste with his wet tongue.

Lena's moans slowly grew louder and sultrier, causing Louie's heart to beat harder, further, and faster into his head. His kisses grew hungrier and deeper and wetter, driving Lena to increase the depth and moisture in her own kisses. _Mmm_ , he groaned internally, _this feels so good._ It ultimately got to the point where he saw a nice juicy string of saliva that webbed their beaks when their lips parted. Louie let out a giggle of his own before the string was broken by Lena lifting her sweater over her head. All Louie could see was Lena's light aqua shirt that lay underneath and was not normally seen alone. And it was too much to see. So he decided to take it off her himself.

The scene he revealed for himself saw all that was left: Lena's shapely bare-feathered body in nothing but black velvet bra and panties. "Lena," Louie breathed heavily, eyes gleaming effervescently, "you're so beautiful." Not giving him enough time to truly drink in her heavenly figure with his eyes, Lena grabbed his face and went right back to town on it with hee mouth. Her kisses became much hungrier and much sexier and a little bit slimy, as if Lena had longed to taste and suckle on his tender, moist lips and tongue. Their tongues slid deep enough into each other's mouths that their tongues found their way into each other's teeth. Louie relished deeply in the sweet sweet taste of Lena's tongue as his hands instinctively found their way along her back until he reached something...Lena's bra. Lena broke their hot kiss to give him a wink of approval. He never unhooked a bra and threw it over any faster in his life. In fact, he never unhooked a bra in his life at all. Savoring his reward, Louie placed his hands on Lena's shoulders and began planting a trail of sweet kisses down Lena's chin. He followed deeply and flavorfully into her neck. His hands followed, trailing down her sides as his lips found their way into—

"Ugh, goddammit!" A voice exclaimed beside the pair, causing them to loudly gasp in shock at the same time. "I just can never catch a break can I?" The both looked up to see the unexpected duo of Huey and Violet both wrapped in towels, obviously drying off from...something. As they both sat there blushing wildly, they saw Huey lower his face in an attempt to block the sight of his own brother making out with a half-naked Lena and Violet shake her head and facepalm from the sight of her own sister making out with a still-clothed Louie. The two began studdering in the midst of looking for a way to excuse their behavior before Violet interrupted them.

"In the hallway, guys? Are you kidding me?" Violet shouted in the direction of the stairs, despite obviously having directing it toward the other two. "You guys are so drunk you couldn't even make it to the room so you had to start making out half naked in the hallway?!"

Louie and Lena had no words. Violet spoke quite the truth. They were both heavily drunk and making out sweating a puddle next to the boys' room. Neither had even noticed all the sweat until it was pointed out. Lena nodded her head shamefully as Louie let out a half-assed "mhmm" in response. Violet sighed in ultimate exasperation.

"Whatever, Huey come one let's go," she agitated, dragging Huey by the hand into the room, hastily as possible closing the door.

"Soooo does this mark officially the second time your brother has walked in on a relative?" Lena asked, still panting. Louie nodded in shame. Lena sighed. "Poor Huey. I'm sure he'll be alright though." Louie let out a deep breath. Somehow only now feeling the need to clean up after them, he decided, "You want me to get your bra for you?"

"Yeah sure," Lena replied. Louie extended his hands, letting out a weak grunt as he attempted to reach for the piece of lingerie he threw to the side. No avail. He tried once again letting out an even weaker grunt somehow. Nope. Nothing. Lena noticed his failed efforts and looked up to him to meet his eyes. They gave a look that Lena took as thinking what she was thinking. She gave a smirk of approval to go ahead with the call he made: to fall into their long overdue sleep. They each let out a final breath as they nuzzled back into each other's warm soft bodies, Lena not even bothering to pick up her own bra. Lena and Louie finally fell asleep with smiles on their faces cuddled into each other. And after that, all noise in McDuck Manor had ceased. The night was finally complete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next set of chapters might take me a long while to come out with as, as I've mentioned before, this is a rewrite of sorts.


End file.
